Some Kind of Feeling
by Maximum Poofy
Summary: [reposted and COMPLETE] What if magic never existed? Harry Potter's life in a regular highschool, he's a nobody. Then comes Draco, making him feel like a somebody. warning: language and non-consensual situations.
1. The New Guy

A/N: Since Fanfiction.Net went bitchy on me. I have to re-post my story. There won't be many changes so unless you liked this story so much and want to re-read it, then go ahead! I hope to get back to my 820 something reviews before. I felt so appreciated and now I feel like crap. I'm sick, FF.Net took down my story and I have tests tomorrow. Damn. Anyhoo, for those who haven't read Some Kind of Feeling, please read and enjoy!

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter One. 

~*_*~ Wednesday.

" Hey girlie boy. Where's your skirt!" Harry ignored him and kept going on to his locker. He never paid any mind to Ron's taunting. The tall, red headed football player wasn't worth getting suspended. 

Harry Potter, was a fourteen-year-old freshman who only stood at the meager height of 5'6. His raven black hair reached just past his shoulders and for the most part was always held back by a leather thong at the base of his neck. Behind his wire-framed oval glasses, were a pair of spectacular Emerald eyes that were entirely too expressive. 

Harry wasn't what one would call popular. He had one friend and she was almost as invisible as he was. He never really went places and was almost always found with his nose in a book or playing around on a keyboard somewhere. Unlike most he didn't exactly have a style of dress. He usually only wore what was comfortable. At the moment he was dressed in a dark green button down shirt and khaki pants. The shirt was a little too big, making him look smaller much to his disgust. He must have picked up one of his brother's shirts.

He waved to his best friend, Hermione who was at her locker next to his. Hermione Granger was one inch shorter than he was with untamable curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was a plain girl and rarely wore any make up except for the occasional lip gloss. She was dressed in Denim Capris with a tan quarter sleeved shirt and clunky sandals that showed her light blue painted toenails. She smiled at Harry as he stopped and dropped his book bag.

" Hey 'Mione." He greeted, unlocking his locker.

" Hey, you look tired. You okay?" She asked with concern. 

" Yeah. Just couldn't get to sleep tonight. I got that test in Algebra today." He grimaced. I _hate_ math." He said. Hermione giggled a little.

" I'm sure it's just nerves. You studied with me remember? I doubt you'll fail." She assured him. She gathered her load of books and shut and locked her locker.

" Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said, gathering his own books. He locked up his locker and walked with Hermione to Homeroom. 

" Suppose? Harry, you _know_ I'm right." She said jokingly. He smiled at her. He didn't really understand why people outcast Hermione. She was smart, sweet and definitely not ugly but she wasn't the prettiest girl at school either. He probably wouldn't ever find out why either.

They walked into homeroom and sat down in the back, by the windows, the farthest from the door. Having to smell Pansy Parkinson's strong perfume all homeroom, wasn't something they were willing to put up with. Harry opened the window before sitting down in the seat next to Hermione's.

" Okay, class, listen up!" Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Trelawney, a strange lady with too much make up and jewelry, said. " We have a new student joining us today." She said happily. " Mr. Malfoy." 

" Malfoy?" Hermione said in surprise.

" What is it?" She looked at Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

" Lucius Malfoy is one of the richest men in the town. His family has been around forever, basically, but his son was going to a private school of the arts somewhere in London." She exclaimed.

They stopped talking when the boy walked in. Several people stopped breathing and gaped in awe at the 6'1 blonde. His pale blonde hair fell into his grayish blue eyes sexily, causing most of the girls in class to giggle, including Hermione, earning a weird look from Harry. His skin was unblemished and lightly tanned. The Black T-shirt fit him like a second skin, stretching over broad shoulders and finely toned stomach muscles. He wasn't bulky, not like Ron Weasley who weight lifted. But the blonde had nice sized muscles and a lean build. He wore tight black leather pants that hugged his hips and loosened at the bottom, his boots hiding under them. 

' Wow . . .' was the one word that hung in everyone's mind.

" Class, this is Draco Malfoy. I expect you to treat him with respect." Mrs. Trelawney warned. She turned to him with a sweet smile. " Why don't you go find a seat, dear ." He nodded and scanned over the room. People were waving frantically at seats next to them but the blonde ignored them. Harry squeaked when grayish blue eyes landed on his. He walked elegantly over to the table in front of Harry, startling the class because _no one_ ever sat that close to the invisible boy before. Even Hermione looked surprised. 

" Hey." His deep, velvety voice caused the girls in the class to giggle again, and even some of the boy's. The other boy's glared at the blonde. They knew he'd be competition for their girlfriends and didn't like it.

" Um . . .Hi." Harry said shyly. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He wasn't use to people actually talking to him, besides Hermione. Draco smiled and turned around in his seat for announcements.

Harry stared at the back of Draco's head curiously. He could tell this boy would be popular. So why did he talk to _him_?

~*_*~

It was first period; Art class for Harry, Hermione had Journalism so he was pretty much alone for the class since he didn't talk to anyone in it, with the exception of Mr. Black.

" Good morning Ems." Mr. Black greeted. Mr. Black was one of the type of teachers that student's loved. He was funny, smart and acted like a kid at times. His shoulder length black hair was held back by a black rubber band and his warm blue eyes twinkled happily at his Godson.

" Hey, Siri—er Mr. Black." Harry corrected, smiling apologetically. He was really close with his Godfather and used to calling him Sirius. Mr. Black waved it off.

" Go take a seat, Har. I gotta take roll call then I want to see what you've done so far." He said.

" 'Kay." First period art class was rather full so most tables were full of friends chatting. He spotted a table at the very back, next to the row of windows and the paint sink and cabinets. No one was at that table so he made his way over to it and set his books down before walking over to the cabinet with his Art project in it. When he returned to his seat with his project he noticed a pair of gray/blue eyes and blinked in surprise to see Draco Malfoy staring at him from the table next to his. Draco was at the table with Seamus Finnigan, Hogwart's biggest flirt, and Dean Thomas, one of the most talented artists. 

Harry looked away from Malfoy's gaze but Malfoy didn't look away. He kept on observing the small dark haired boy. Draco didn't know what it was but there was something about the teen that caught his eye. It could have been his bright emerald eye's that caught his attention or it could have been his shyness. 

" Hey, Draco?" He forced his attention away from the lone teen to Seamus who was giving him a strange look. 

" Seamus, who's that?" He decided to ask, looking back at Harry. 

" That? That's Harry Potter. He's a nobody." Seamus said. Draco watched as Harry tensed, obviously having heard what the sandy haired boy said. Draco frowned at Seamus. " What? Don't tell me you want to . . .mate, he's not worth it. He doesn't talk to anyone but that know-it-all Granger." Seamus said. Draco's frown deepened.

" Have you ever _tried_ talking to him?" Draco asked icily. Seamus looked startled and attempted to find an answer for his question but no words came to him. " I thought so." Draco said. He looked back at Harry to see the teen looking at him with complete shock and curiosity. He winked at Harry who blushed heavily and looked back to his work, still blushing. Draco chuckled softly and looked over his schedule.

Just as the bell rang, 20 minutes later, Mr. Black asked Draco and Harry to stay behind. The two teens walked to the front of the room.

" Draco, do you know your way to your next classes?" The teacher asked. Draco shook his head. " In that case, Harry, can you show Draco to his next classes? Your schedules are just about the same." 

" Okay." Harry said quietly. 

" Thanks, kid." Harry smiled a little and he and Draco started off to their next class together, Ethnic Studies.

Harry sat next to the windows at the very front of the room and was surprised when Draco sat next to him. He gave the tall blonde a question stare to which Draco answered smoothly.

" You're the only one I sort of know so . . ." He trailed off.

" I don't mind." Harry said softly. " I'm just not use to it." Draco was about to ask what he meant when the late bell rang. He'd have to save his question for later.

~*_*~

Harry was putting his books and notebooks from the last five classes away in his locker when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

" Ack!" He whipped around and stared in shock at Draco's laughing form. " W—What do you want?" He asked, his cheeks coloring a little.

" I'm sorry for scaring you, I just realized a little while ago that we haven't been properly introduced." He held out a hand. " I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry looked from Draco's outstretched hand to his handsome face and to his hand again. Harry hesitantly shook hands with the blonde, noticing how pale his skin was compared to the blonde's. Harry could tell that Draco was a strong person just by his firm grip. It was much different from his own, almost delicate grip.

" I'm Harry Potter." He said softly. 

" It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Draco said. He brought Harry's hand up to his face and placed a light kiss on the back of the pale hand.

" Erm . . ." Harry blushed brightly and his heart pounded in his chest at the gesture. " I-It's nice to meet you too." He squeaked out.

" Harry?" Hermione came to a stop a couple of feet away from the two boys, having just seen what she saw, she was quite shocked. Harry turned to see Hermione looking thoughtful and shocked and pulled his hand out of Draco's grip quickly. 

" Er, 'Mione! Hi." He laughed nervously, still bright red. 

" Who's your friend?" Draco asked. Hermione got over her shock quickly and walked up to Draco, extending a hand.

" I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend." She said. He shook her hand.

" I'm Draco. It's nice to meet you." He said, letting go of her hand. " I was just about to ask Harry if he wanted to have lunch with me. You are more than welcome to join if Harry agrees." Harry shifted nervously. He looked at Hermione pleadingly but she only glared at him with a look that said ' You better say yes.'

" Okay." He said, giving in. Draco smiled widely, showing off perfect teeth. " I just need to get my books first." Draco nodded. After Harry got his books the three of them walked to the cafeteria where they got their food and headed to a table outside, by a tree that provided shading from the sun. 

" You know," Hermione began, halfway through their lunch. " I have to say thank you. " She said. Draco took a sip of his diet coke.

" Why?" He asked, putting his bottle down. 

" Well, since you're new you wouldn't really know." She said a-matter-of-factly. " Me and Harry aren't really . . .popular so we don't really talk to other people unless it's necessary. You look like you were pretty popular in your old school." She said.

" Well I was—"

" So why do you want to hang around us nobodies for?" Hermione asked. Draco glanced briefly at the boy next to him before answering the girl.

" I may have been popular in my old school and I might be popular here but I don't give a damn. Even at my old school I didn't care if you were gothic, popular a _nobody_ or a punk. You are who you are." He said truthfully. Hermione's eyes lit up with a newfound respect for the blonde. She had thought he would be the same as every other person in the school. Obviously she was wrong. And how glad she was to be wrong.

" Thank you." She said. 

" You don't need to thank me, Hermione. I'm just being me." He said with a small smile.

Harry chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich. He wanted to believe Draco but all his life he had been outcast from school society. Draco was practically defying the laws of schoolism by hanging around with them. Why would he do that? And why the hell did he kiss his hand?

" Harry?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. " Lunch is over now. You don't want to be late for Spanish." She said. He nodded.

~*_*~

Finally school was over. Maybe once he got home, he'd finally find some semblance of normalcy. He stuffed his homework into his book bag and went to find Hermione who always walked home with him. They only lived around the corner from each other. What he found was Hermione and Draco waiting by her locker.

" Um . . ." He said, letting his presence be known. 

" Hey Harry. " Hermione greeted. " Draco offered to give us a ride home." She said happily. Harry gave her strange look. 

" It's no trouble, I live around your area so . . ." He said. Harry sighed. It was hard trying to resist those gray/blue eyes.

" Okay . . .but aren't you only fourteen?" Harry asked, giving him a calculating look as they headed to the parking lot.

" No, I'm sixteen. I started school a year late and even if I didn't I'd at least have a permit by March since my birthday's in February." He explained.

" Oh, that explains it—oh wow!" Hermione explained. " You have a Porsche, Cayenne Turbo . . .," She said, looking at the sport utility with envy. The car was silver with a tan leather interior and looked brand spankin' new. " Did you buy it with your own money? They're kind of expensive."

" No, My father bought it for me on my sixteenth birthday last year. I'd much rather have a normal, not so expensive car but he insists." He said, shrugging. He pulled out the keys and unlocked their doors before walking over to the right side and climbing in. Harry sat up front and Hermione sat in the back. " Seatbelts." He said, buckling his own up. After everyone was buckled up he started the car up.

" So where do you live?" Hermione asked after a while. 

" Little Hangleton." He said.

" Really? So do we." She said. After 13 minutes of comfortable conversation between the three (mostly between Hermione and Draco), they arrived at Hermione's house first. 

" Bye, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione jumped out of the car and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

" Seeya Harry, Thanks for the ride, Draco." 

"No problem, see you tomorrow." She waved at them as she walked up to her house and they drove off. The ride only lasted five minutes since Harry lived just around the corner. Draco stopped in front of Harry's house.

" Well . . .thanks for the ride." Harry said quietly. 

" No problem, I only live next door." Draco said, smiling. Harry blinked in surprise, only just remembering that people had moved in a couple of days ago. How could he miss someone like _Draco_? He wondered. 

" Oh, okay." Was all he could think to say. Just as he opened the door and was about to step out, Draco grabbed his arm. Harry looked back nervously. " Um, yes?" 

" Go out with me Saturday."

" Excuse me!?" Harry exclaimed, raising his voice for the first time since he met Draco and blushing.

" Go out with me Saturday." He repeated, resisting the urge to laugh at the shocked expression on Harry's face. He could tell Harry was going to say no. The boy probably didn't know what to do if he said yes anyway. " I'm not giving you a choice." Draco said grinning. Harry contemplated this. He had only just met Draco today and already the older teen was asking him out on a date. Wasn't everything suppose to get _normal_ once he got home?

Harry sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to debate over this. He had a feeling Draco wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. Besides, what harm could it do to go out on a date? It probably would only be a friend thing anyway.

" Fine, can I go now?" Draco let go of his arm and he got out of the car, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

" See you Saturday." Harry shut the door and walked to his house as Draco pulled into the driveway. He walked into his house with mad butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, knowing that for the first time in his life he'd be going on a date. He dropped his book bag in a chair by the door and froze as a just realized something.

' What the bloody hell am I going to tell mum and dad?' He groaned and smacked his forehead.

" Harry?" His father was standing in the living room doorway with his arms crossed over his robed chest. He hadn't bothered to get dressed all week since he had been sick with the flu, thanks to his wife. 

" Yes, Dad?"

" Why don't we go talk in the kitchen." It was not a suggestion. They walked to pristine kitchen with white tiled floors and white marble counters and cabinets. Harry sat at the island in the middle of the spacious kitchen while his father poured them some juice. James Potter sat a glass in front of his son and sat next to him on one of the spinning stools.

" What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, drinking half the glass. 

" Who was that boy whose car you got out of?" James asked. Harry nearly choked on his juice. 

" Um, someone from school, he just moved here remember?" James nodded. " He offered to give me and 'Mione a ride home." He explained but his father wasn't really listening.

" A Malfoy, who wouldn't remember." His father scowled, clutching the glass tightly. He seemed to be remembering something he'd rather not remember, and mumbling unintelligible things.

" Dad, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly. He had never seen his father so tense before. James snapped out of his daze quickly and smiled at his son reassuringly. " I think you need to lay down for a while, dad. You're still not well . . ." Harry said warily. James sighed and nodded.

" I'll go do just that." He said getting up. " Oh! And your brother's coming home today." He said, stopping at the kitchen door.

" Why?" 

" He didn't give me any details. Only that he'd probably be here a while." 

" Okay dad, go get some sleep." He told him, smiling forcefully. Once his father was out of the kitchen, Harry dropped the forced smile and let his head drop on the kitchen counter with a 'thump'. " Ow." He said weakly. While most people would be at least a little bit happy about their older siblings coming home, he was not. Jake Potter was a 24-year-old boxer, standing at 6'2 with his father's blue eyes and his mum's fiery hair. He was muscled to perfection and very intimidating when he wanted to be. For Harry, this was a nightmare because Jake Potter was thee most over protective person in the whole of Britain. Harry was sure of it. 

When Harry first met Hermione, Jake had intimidated her into tears. Harry was only lucky that Hermione never gave in and eventually passed his brother's inspections. That was only because she had potential to be just as protective. Harry froze a moment and groaned in realization. 

What will his brother do when he learns about Draco?

~*_*~

Harry had just gotten out of the shower, clad only in a pair of red boxers, when he heard the knock on the door. He hurriedly dressed in a pair of loose gray pants and a black t-shirt before running down to greet his brother. Despite the fact that Jake would probably maul Draco if he ever found out, he still missed him dearly. Harry hadn't seen the man in almost two years. He walked into the living room to see Jake, standing as tall and proud as ever, greeting his parents.

" . . .I've missed you too mum." Jake said, picking up Lily potter and hugging her tightly. He put her down again, laughing a bit.

" I'd hug you son, but I'm only just getting over this flu. I doubt you want to catch it." James said, adjusting his glasses a bit. 

" 'S'okay Dad, I know you love me." He grinned. Harry walked into the living room with a playful pout and his hands on his hips.

" What? Can't say hi to me anymore?" He said sulkily. Jake laughed heartily and scooped his brother up in a gigantic hug, swinging him around once before setting him down again. " Erk . . ." Harry said dizzily. Jake grinned and mussed up his brother's hair. " Hey!" 

" Good to see you, brat." Jake said. Harry rolled his eyes. 

" Jake why don't you go get settled in. Dinner should be ready soon." Lily said. " We're having fettuccini Alfredo." She said, going back into the kitchen.

" Mmmmm . . . Food for ma belly!" He sang. Harry laughed a little and helped his brother with his suitcases. Once they got to his old room, still decorated in blue and tans with several posters of famous boxers on the walls, they began unpacking. On the right wall was a shelf full of medals and awards for school academics and boxing wins. Most were silver medals and gold medals. There was a desk with a computer and a stereo system next to the window and a bookshelf in the corner with books on all kinds of things. 

" Why do you have so many bags, Jake?" Harry asked, putting away some of his brothers clothes. Jake didn't reply but his expression saddened some. " . . .Did something happen between you and Carmen?" Harry asked slowly. His brother had gotten married to Carmen West when he was 19 and they had been a happy married couple for six years. Carmen was a wonderful woman and Harry liked her because she was carefree but also a hard worker, the perfect person for his older brother. She was exactly like him.

" We . . .got divorced." Jake said solemnly. 

" What!? When? How? _Why?_" Harry asked in shock. Jake plopped down on his bed and Harry sat next to him.

" We divorced last week. She said she couldn't take moving around all the time and seemed to think that I loved boxing more than her!" He exclaimed, sounding as if what she thought was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed again. " I, uh, haven't told mom or dad yet but when we divorced she got the house. I got the car." He slumped his shoulders, something he hadn't done since before he became serious with boxing. Harry wrapped his arms around his brother in a comforting hug. 

" It'll be ok, you know. " Harry said softly. 

" Yeah but I loved her. I would have retired from boxing for her." Jake said. Harry hugged him tightly. He was almost as good as the best boxers out there and was still going places. Jake must have really loved Carmen if he was willing to quit his life long dream. Jake sighed and smiled at his brother. " Thanks for listening, little one. I really needed to get that out." He confessed.

" You're welcome. Just make sure you tell mom and dad soon. They don't like when we keep secrets from them." Harry said. 

" Don't worry, I'll tell them soon but right now, I'm hungry." Jake said. So the two of them walked down to the kitchen where dinner was already placed at the table.

" Oh, I was just about to call for you two." Their mom said. Everyone settled down for dinner, said their grace and started up light conversations. Harry smiled to himself. Draco would remain a secret from Jake for now, he could only hope Jake wouldn't kill something when he found out. 

~*_*~

Later that night, Draco lay in his bed with Harry on his mind. He smiled to himself when he thought of the date on Saturday. He hadn't originally planned on asking the shy boy, it was one of those one-second decisions, but Harry was different than any one he knew at his old school. He was shy and quiet and easily embarrassed. It was like he wasn't use to people but with the way Seamus explained who he was; the emerald-eyed teen probably _wasn't_ use to people. 

' Looks like I'll have to help him with that.' Draco vowed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile and a plan. 

A/N: No real changes. For those who haven't read this yet please review!


	2. The Date

A/n: Here's the second chapter. Not much to say since this is only being re-posted. 

****

Some Kind Of Feeling

Chapter two.

~*_*~ Friday

Harry was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of all things going on around him. It was just how he liked it too, quiet and calm. Unfortunately, he was jerked out of his sleep by the annoying ringing of his cordless phone. He blearily opened his eyes and felt around his bedside table for the obnoxious contraption that he insisted on having, knocking his glasses over in the process. 

" 'Lo?" He mumbled, still half asleep with his hair sticking up everywhere. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the familiar voice chuckle on the other end. He became fully awake immediately and sat ridged in the bed. " Draco?" He squeaked out.

" Good morning beautiful." Draco purred. Harry blushed deeply, wishing he were rude enough to hang the phone up on the blonde. 

" W-what do you want?" He asked cautiously. Wasn't it enough that he had to go out on a date with the boy? And how had he gotten his phone number anyway?

" Well, I remember yesterday that you and Hermione walked to school and I assume that you do it every day so I just wanted to call and inform you that I will be driving you and Hermione to school today." He said. Harry opened his mouth to protest but the blonde kept speaking. " You _do_ only have 30 minutes or you'll be late and it must take at least 40 minutes to walk from your house to the high school so . . ." He trailed off. Harry rubbed at his eyes and sighed. If he truly had 30 minutes then he wasn't going to argue. The only reason he ever walked to school every day was because he and Hermione's parents couldn't drive them and they didn't take the school bus. It's not like anyone would allow them a seat anyway.

" I don't mind but Hermione won't be here. She always leaves early, though never without me." He mumbled the last part. 

" Ok. Then I'll meet you out by my car, see ya soon." Harry could almost see the grin on Draco's tanned face. 

" Bye." Harry hung up the phone and dropped it on his bed before throwing the covers back and hopping out of bed . . .

. . .And right onto his glasses. He blinked and bent down to pick up his mangled glasses. From what he could see through his blurry vision, his glasses were nearly broken in half. He groaned loudly and set his useless glasses on his bedside table before hurrying off to the bathroom for a quick shower. He could only hope the day wouldn't get worse.

~*_*~

Harry hurried out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and pulling on his socks. Unfortunately for him he didn't have enough time to pick out clothes he'd feel comfortable in and had to settle on some clothes he still had from 7th grade. After his socks were on he pulled his white trainers on, tied them and walked over to his dresser, squinting to look for his brush. Once he found it and ran it through his hair, ran down the stairs, book bag in hand and ran into the kitchen.

" Harry, where are your glasses?" James asked his hurrying son. Harry, who was chewing on a piece of toast, smiled sheepishly and hurriedly swallowed before answering.

" I stepped on them again." He said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and gulping it down. 

" You need to be more careful, Ems." His father said, slightly disappointed. Harry had always been a little clumsy and had broken his glasses at least 8 times a year so it was a common occurrence, though not a wanted one. 

" I know but I was in a hurry." He squinted at his wristwatch. " And still am. Bye." He yelled. He walked out the door and up to the silver car that was running at the front of his house. He felt slightly nervous as he climbed into the car and buckled up, having felt Draco's eyes on him since the moment he exited his home. 

The moment Harry walked out of the house, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off him. Unlike the previous two days where Harry was wearing unrevealing clothes, he wore a red t-shirt that looked one size too small, showing the little muscle the teen had. His denim jeans looked as if they had been shrunk in the wash and clung to his hips and thighs, loosening towards the bottom a bit and hanging over his white trainers. Draco's eyes traveled back up to Harry's face and noticed how visible his bright Emerald eyes were. Where were his glasses? Draco wondered. Though now that he thought about it, He'd rather Harry be without glasses, if only so he could gaze into those jeweled depths. His hair was also left out and slightly curled at the ends, making him look younger. Harry must have noticed his observations and a light blush creeped upon his cheeks as he climbed into the car ad buckled his seatbelt. 

" Where are your glasses?" Draco asked as he drove off, trying to control his hormones. There was something about Harry that attracted him so badly. The boy could dress in the most plainly innocent outfit and still manage to look beautiful. It was quite a feat, dampening the urge to stop the car and attack Harry with his mouth, his hands, his . . .

" Draco, you turned down the wrong street." Harry pointed out. Draco made a noise of confusion and looked at where he was driving. Indeed they were on the wrong road. 

" Sorry." He said as they got back on the right road. Harry shrugged.

" Um . . .and I broke my glasses." He said, blushing in embarrassment. 

" Really? And you don't have contacts?" Harry shook his head.

" Never bothered to get them." Harry shrugged. 

" Hmm . . ." Draco said in thought as they drove up to the school.

" You do realize that we are most likely going to be late." Harry said, squinting at his watch again. It red 7:24. School officially starts at 7:30. 

" Yes." Draco shut off the car and the both of them hopped out, Draco locking the car, and ran towards the school. As Harry was running to his locker, Draco already way ahead of him, he ran into the chest of one Ron Weasley. Harry fell back on his bum, painfully and winced when he recognized the shock of red hair above him.

" You little bastard." Ron growled. He had been in a bad mood all morning and having his least favorite person run into him was the last straw. He yanked Harry to his feet and pushed him up against the lockers, fully intent on beating the small boy into unconsciousness. Before his fist could even land, Harry slipped away from him, leaving him in the crowded circle of kids who thought they were going to see a fight, some of the only excitement they'd get at school. Harry safely made it too his locker and sighed in relief. That was probably the first time he was ever able to escape the wrath of Ron without major injury. He squinted at his lock and opened it as fast as he could before grabbing all the materials he needed for his classes and hastily walked into his homeroom, just as the bell rang. He ignored the looks he knew he was receiving and cheered silently for making it and made his way to his seat.

" Harry, where _were_ you?" Hermione hissed as he sat down.

" Ron. I ran into him on my way to my locker, literally." He explained.

" Well, It's no surprise you ran into him, you're practically blind without your glasses, where are they?" She asked, smoothing out her light pink, knee length dress.

" I broke them again." He said unhappily. He heard Hermione sigh.

" I don't think you'll ever break out of the habit of breaking your glasses." She said. He only grinned at her and focused on the front of the room.

" Did Ron hurt you?" He blinked in surprise when he noticed how close Draco was to his face, almost close enough to see him clearly. The blonde's eyes looked stormy gray and an angry scowl was set on his face.

" Um . . .no." He said meekly. 

" Hn. Good." Draco turned back around in his seat, leaving Harry and Hermione confused and surprised. They had only known the boy for three days and he was already becoming a good friend, if a little over protective. Just yesterday the three of them went over to a local park so they could talk. If they gave it a few more weeks and maybe they'd be the best of friends. 

~*_*~

It was third period Algebra, one of the only periods he had with Ron. The red headed boy sat behind him and he could feel Ron's eyes drilling into the back of his head and it was quite distracting. It was bad enough that he couldn't see what the teacher was writing on the board so it was important that he try and listen to the teacher, however hard it was when his thoughts kept straying to things like a rabid Weasley intent on bodily harm and a hormonal Malfoy who already wanted a date with someone he only just met. 

" Mr. Potter, _please_ pay attention." Mrs. Vector said, irritably. 

" Sorry." He smiled apologetically. Mrs. Vector only sighed and went back to teaching, droning on about equalities and inequalities. Soon the class was over and Harry hurriedly left the room, not wanting to face Ron any time soon. He knew he was acting like a coward but he didn't exactly fancy getting his face pounded in by the taller boy and that's exactly what would have happened if he allowed himself to get into a fight. 

" Harry wait up!" Harry slowed down as Hermione came up to walk with him to Piano lab I. She had chorus and the band room was in the same area as the Piano lab." Why are you walking so fast? You act as if you're going to be late!" She exclaimed.

" I was just avoiding Weasley. He was glaring at me all period, it was terribly annoying." He told her as they walked down to the first floor of the building. 

" That boy is a menace." She scowled. Harry laughed at her, running into some random student who glared. Of course Harry couldn't see the glare and only muttered an apology.

" 'Mione, do you know how much you sound like a mother?" He laughed. She glared playfully at him and swatted his shoulder. He only smiled at her. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. Harry thought.

~*_*~

It was just before lunch and Harry was just opening up his locker but it was difficult without his glasses. He cursed silently as it once again refused to open and started all over again. Suddenly he was forced around and slammed up against his locker. He let out a yelp as the back of his head connected with the locker painfully. He looked up at his attacker to see Ron's familiar bulk and red hair. ' Of course, I should have known.' He thought dryly.

" Hey Potter, fancy a chat?" Ron sneered. He didn't even give Harry a chance to blink before dragging the small teen towards the nearest boy's bathroom.

" Hey!" Harry protested as he was dragged into the bathroom. In a blink, Harry found himself flat on his back with a stinging pain on his face. He sat up, nursing his bruising cheek and glaring up at Ron. " What's your problem?" Harry demanded.

" You are you bloody freak." Ron kicked the boy in the side and Harry screamed having never been subjected to such treatment before. He curled up on his side and tried to shield himself from Ron." I hate you." Ron seethed, kicking him again and again . . .

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Came a surprisingly calm but furious voice. Ron ceased his abuse of Harry and turned sharply to the person at the door. He paled considerably at the malice in Draco Malfoy's eyes. The blonde looked down right murderous with his stony expression, icy eyes and flexing muscles. Draco stalked forward and cocked his fist back before slamming it forward into Ron's face. Ron's head snapped back by the force and he fell back against one of the sinks holding his furiously bleeding and broken nose and staring in disbelief at the blonde.

" Y--you bastard . . ."

" Don't even start, Weasley, you'll only get hurt." Draco drawled. His attention was quickly diverted from the bleeding Weasley to the boy painfully sitting up on the floor. His stony expression dropped into one of concern as he dropped to his knees by the younger boy. " Are you okay?" He asked gently. Harry looked up at him with big, hurt filled green eyes. Draco almost melted then and there. Even when the boy was bruised and in pain he managed to look adorable. Draco would never understand it. " Can you stand?" Harry nodded slightly.

" Yes." He said quietly. Draco helped him to his feet and hovered close to him as they left the bathroom. Harry wasn't exactly walking gracefully. He would have run into a few walls if it hadn't been for Draco. " Draco?" Harry said hesitantly after a while. 

" Hm?" Draco said distractedly. His mind was currently thinking of ways to kill and torture Ron and all sounded oh so pleasant to him.

" I, um, just wanted to say thank you." Harry said, blushing a little. Draco smiled down at the dark haired teen.

" You don't have to thank me." Draco said sincerely. Harry smiled up at him with a new kind of sparkle in his eyes.

~*_*~

Once they got to the infirmary, Madame Pompfrey poked at Harry, making him wince when she came in contact with a sore spot. Draco was leaning against the wall outside the room, looking murderous as Ron Weasley walked in with his still bleeding nose. Ron glared at Draco and was about to say something that would have him begging for mercy when a hyper active assistant nurse bounced in. She was around 5'5 with crimped brown hair that reached to her shoulders, dark skin and exuberant brown eyes.

" Poor boy, you're bleeding!" She exclaimed. She dragged him towards another room, surprisingly strong for such a short lady. " I'll fix you right up, dear." She cooed. Ron looked absolutely horrified as the door shut behind them. Draco smirked but turned it into a worried smile as Harry came out of the room next to him. 

" Now, Harry." Pompfrey said coming out of the room behind the boy. " I want you to take it easy, okay? Nothings broken but you do have some nasty bruising and quite the nasty bump on the back of your head and too much movement might make you a little dizzy. I can't give you anything for pain but I can give you an early dismissal slip." She said, going to her seat. " I don't want you passing out in any of your classes." 

" Thanks, Madame Pompfrey." Harry smiled. He had always been close to the nurse. She use to work at his old middle school and Harry was always in the infirmary there, for broken glasses, sprained ankles, and anything else Harry could get himself into. 

" No problem, dear. Just stay out of trouble for the rest of the day and you," She said pointing to the blonde who now stood at Harry's side in front of her desk. " You take care of him. I don't want him back in here for a long time." She said sternly, handing him a dismissal slip. 

" Of course, Madame. I'll make sure of it." He said. He intended to keep Harry out of trouble anyway. The two left the office and made their way back down the hall. " Do you need anything from your locker?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. " Good. Neither do I." 

" Before we go to the office we should tell 'Mione. She'll be worried to death." Harry said, stopping Draco from going down the hall to the office. Draco nodded and went out to the lunch yard where they found their friend, eating under the same tree they had lunch at the past two days. 

" Hey, 'Mione." Harry greeted. She glared up at the two and set the book she was reading down.

" And where were you two?" She demanded.

" We ran into some . . .trouble." Harry said quietly. That was when she noticed the bruise on Harry's cheek.

" Oh my God." She whispered. " Did Ron do this?" She asked, tenderly brushing a finger over the purplish bruise. Harry winced and nodded. " You know, I wouldn't mind killing him right now, what did you ever do to him?"

" That's the thing, I never did _anything_ to him. I don't mess with him, talk to him and I doubt I even knew him before 4th grade." The dark haired boy said. 

" Frankly, I think he's just jealous." Draco said.

" Why do you say that?" Hermione questioned. Draco's eyes glittered mysteriously and he shrugged.

" Just a thought." He smiled. Just then the lunch bell rang and masses of people started leaving.

" Oh, 'Mione, me and Draco are leaving early today." Harry said. " Courtesy of Madame Pompfrey." He added before she could berate them for skipping. 

" Well, in that case, I have to stay after for debate team so don't come to pick me up Draco. Harry, go home and rest and you take care of him. " Hermione ordered. 

" Yes Ma'am." Harry and Draco chorused. Hermione rolled her eyes and waved at them as she hurried off. 

~*_*~

They had already left school and were heading back home when Draco remembered something he had been thinking about earlier that morning. 

" Harry, how do you feel about contacts?" He asked. Harry looked surprised at the out-of-nowhere question. 

" Uh, I guess they're okay." He said uncertainly. 

" Ever thought of getting some?" 

" Um, not really, why?" He asked warily. Draco flashed him a smile that caused his heart to flutter and made a left turn; opposite of where they should have gone. " Draco, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" He asked.

" Maybe." He said mysteriously as they entered town. The town wasn't very big but it didn't have a lot of people in it so it was expected. It didn't take long to reach the mall and soon they were waiting in the waiting room at the Eyeglass Store (A/N: I know, corny but I can't think of anything to call it!)

" Draco, you don't have to get me contacts _and_ glasses." Harry said for the millionth time. 

" I know but I want to. You said yourself that you were due for a eye check-up so why not get new glasses and some contacts?" Draco asked the younger boy. 

" Yeah but I don't think contacts suit me much. I feel weird enough without my glasses on." 

" Harry, to be truthful, I think you look much better without glasses." Harry blushed at the compliment. He didn't really have a response to that.

" Harry Potter." The receptionist called. Draco watched the boy go into one of the rooms behind the desk and got comfortable in the chair. It would probably be a while.

~*_*~

After about an hour, Harry finally walked out of the room and smiled a little at Draco as the optometrist showed the boy different types of glasses, Harry trying on several before picking out a simple pair of silver wire-framed glasses much like his last pair only they were rectangular. Afterwards Harry motioned for Draco to come up to the desk.

" Um, he's the one paying for everything." Harry told the guy. The middle-aged man nodded and he and Draco got into a boring conversation on bills and such. Harry blocked them out and instead thought about what to tell his parents. Everything was much more difficult since Jake was home now. He couldn't exactly sneak _out_. His mom was a light sleeper and Jake usually stayed up past midnight. His only real choice was to possibly tell his parents and try and keep it from Jake but his father seemed to have some kind of problem with Malfoy's so he'd have to try and keep it from his father _and_ Jake. He could only hope that his mother didn't have any problems with Malfoy's.

" Harry?" 

" Huh?" He looked up to see the blonde already standing and the optometrist gone. " You done?" Draco nodded, picking up a bag from the floor. Harry didn't ask about it but was tempted too as they walked back to the car. Most of the car ride had been in silence, the sound of jazz ringing softly throughout the car. That's the only thing Harry had ever heard the handsome blonde listen to while they were in the car. Soon the car ride was over and Draco was parked in his own driveway. " Well, thanks for buying me glasses and contacts even though you didn't have to." Harry said. Draco grinned.

" You're welcome but . . ." He reached into the back of the car and handed Harry the bag he had been carrying with him. " I bought you something else." He said. 

" Draco . . ." Harry sighed and shook his head. " I sincerely hope you aren't trying to _buy_ me." Harry grinned playfully. Draco laughed and shook his head.

" I'd never do such a thing. I just like buying things." He shrugged. " Bad habit from my mom." He explained.

" Oh, okay. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said climbing out of the car. 

" Yeah, tomorrow night at 6:00." Draco told him. Harry nodded and waved before running into his house with his bag. He had just closed the front door when his father walked downstairs.

" Harry, what are you doing home?" His father demanded angrily, walking up to him. Before Harry could answer, James noticed the fist size bruise on his son's cheek. " And where did this come from? Who did you get into a fight with? Is that why--"

" Dad!" Harry exclaimed irritably. James snapped his mouth shut. " I'm home because Madame Pompfrey wrote me an early dismissal because someone at school attacked me and no I didn't get suspended or expelled because only Pompfrey knows and her assistant, I assume." He told his father quickly. 

" Who hit you?" James asked angrily. " Was it Malfoy? I'll kill him!" He yelled.

" No, it wasn't Draco!" He reassured his father.

" Then who was it? That Weasley boy?" Harry sighed and nodded. " I should talk with his parents, see about _controlling_ their son." He said, enraged. He turned to go do just that but Harry held him back. Harry could just see his father blowing up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and he didn't want him to do that. 

" Dad, it's over and done with. It's not his parents fault--"

" Oh _really_--"

" Yes, really! His parents are good people; they own that bakery in town. His brothers and his sister are really nice too; it's just that Ron has a problem with me. I don't know what it is but he hates me and that's it. You don't need to go and berate his parents for something he probably hides when he's at home." Harry said calmly. His father sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

" Okay, I see your point but I _still_ want to have a talk with them" He said. " Maybe he needs anger management or something of the sort. I think it would be better if he was helped rather than abusing you." Harry rolled his eyes.

" Dad, you make it sound like he's mentally ill." The look his dad gave him clearly stated that that _was_ what he thought. " Whatever, dad. I'm going to my room. I'm kind of tired." He stated. He hurried up the stairs to avoid any more questioning and shut his door behind him. Sometime he just didn't understand his father. Most of the time he was a fun guy and always acted 20 years younger than he was but then when it came to people he didn't approve of like Ron Weasley or people he just plain despised like the Malfoy's, he got all temperamental.

' Which reminds me, I still need to ask him why he hates Malfoy's.' Harry plopped down on his bed and started to look through the bag Draco had given him. ' Draco's a nice person, over protective and flirtatious, but nice . . .oh my.' Harry gaped at what Draco had bought him. He pulled out the green, long sleeved silk with silver shirt slowly, and stared at it. He put it aside and next pulled out a pair of black leather pants that he knew _had_ to be tight. At the bottom of the bag were a box of shoes and a smaller box. He pulled out the shoebox and opened it and saw a pair of black ankle boots, size 9, and just his size. He set those aside too and pulled out the smaller rectangular box. Inside was a simple cross, carved of emerald, set in a silver gothic like frame and hung on a silver chain. It was simple but beautiful. 

' I suppose this is for our date tomorrow.' He mused. ' But why so expensive? These are designer! The cross's frame and chain is real silver and I'm betting the cross is made of real emeralds too.' He slumped a bit and set the necklace aside. ' But I can't _not_ except these. He might get offended or something.' Harry thought miserably. He had never worn anything that could be labeled as expensive, especially not silk and definitely not leather. Then a question popped into his head. ' How the hell am I suppose to get into those pants!?'

~*_*~ Saturday night, 4:30

While Harry took his shower that evening, Jake took the liberty of searching his brother's room. He knew it wasn't nice of him to snoop but what were older brothers for? Besides, he was nice enough for one day. He did his protective brother duties and offered to murder Ron Weasley for laying a hand on his brother. Of course, Harry being the little pacifist that he was persuaded him, with the help of his mother, to not do anything about it. 

For about 8 minutes he checked around, not really finding anything but old homework, a couple of socks under the bed and an old sketchbook. He was just about to give up his search when he spotted a bag, halfway hidden under his brother's many pillows. Jake snickered, wondering what his little brother had to hide. He plucked the bag out from under the pillows and started pulling out its contents, first the shoes, then the necklace, then the shirt and finally the leather pants. 

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Never, ever had he thought that his brother would wear anything so . . ._sexy_ and _expensive_. Where did he get the money? How much had he _missed_ while he was traveling?

" Jake what are you doing?" Harry asked slowly, walking into the room in a towel. He saw the things Jake had pulled out and mentally cursed himself for not hiding it well enough.

" What am _I_ doing? What have _you_ been doing?" Jake demanded. He turned around to glare at his brother but it faltered some when he saw the bruising. He ignored them the best he could, trying to suffocate the urge to kill the Weasel that dared to touch his brother. 

" Nothing!" Jake gave him a disbelieving look. " Really, I'm serious."

" Then why do you have these?" He gestured to the outfit.

" Jake, your acting like it's a crime to dress nice." Harry snorted. He walked over and folded the clothing back up before placing it and the rest of the stuff back into the bag. " Just because I don't normally dress like that, doesn't mean I'm forbidden too."

" Yeah, but if you go around dressed like _that_ people might try to mug you or rape you--"

" Jake!" Harry snapped. Jake shut up; much like his father did earlier. " I understand that you are worried but I doubt anyone is going to try and steal from me or . . .rape me." He said, flushing a little. He doubted anyone would like him enough to do such a thing. " It's not like I'm going to London or anything." He said.

" Yeah bu--wait. You're going somewhere? With who? I'll kill 'em" Jake growled, starting for the door. 

" Calm yourself." Harry ordered, dragging his brother back by his arm. " I'm only going into town with a good friend. We are going to dinner and that is it." He said slowly. This didn't seem to calm Jake down. 

" Harry, It better be Hermione, cause if it isn't I swear--"

" No. Jake, please stay out of what I do, okay? I'm not going to go get drunk and dance the night away or anything--"

" You better _not_ be!"

" -- I'm not going to go and have, er, sex."

" Boy if you do that . . ."

" -- I'm only going out for a while to _talk_ over _dinner_ and that is _it_." Harry finished. 

" Fine." Jake said stiffly. Harry beamed at his brother.

" Really?" Harry asked. Jake nodded.

" But tell me this persons name." Jake said before his brother could get too excited. Harry's smile dropped and his shoulders tensed.

" Um . . ."

" What? Afraid I won't like them?"

" No, It's not that. It's just that . . .um it won't really matter because you've got that thing with Mr. Dumbledore to go to at 5:00." Harry said. He smiled to himself at the disappointment in his brother's eyes. Clearly he had forgotten about that.

" Well," Jake said suddenly smirking down at his brother. " I may not meet him when you leave but I'm sure I'll meet him when you come back." He said slyly. Harry only shrugged.

" Well, big brother, you should go get ready. I myself have to do the same." Harry said, ushering the tall boxer out of the room. He slammed his door shut and locked it. He turned around and leaned his back against the door and look to his ceiling. ' Thank you God.' He mouthed.

~*_*~ 5:45 p.m.

Harry was finally satisfied with his appearance. The green silk shirt, the same shade as his eyes, was tucked into the tight leather pants that were surprisingly comfortable and snug. He left the first few buttons of his shirt undone to show off the beautiful cross around his neck. His raven hair was held back by a silver clasp of his mother's that wasn't feminine and therefore fit for him to wear. His bangs still fell into his face a little but he thought that it made him look better. On his young, effeminate face were his new silver, rectangular glasses, that finished his outfit for the night. He thought they made him look important, something he never felt he was. He was surprised to find out that his Glasses and contacts were finished that Saturday morning and had his mom drive him to pick them up. He still remembered that conversation they had too . . .

~~~

" Harry, who bought you glasses and contacts?" His mother asked as they drove down to the mall.

" Um . . .a friend." He said uncomfortably.

" Hermione?"

" No . . ." He didn't want to lie to his mother. It was just unheard of, especially since she had the remarkable ability to sense when her sons and husband were lying to her. 

" Then who, sweetie?" She asked gently, sensing her son's nervousness. 

" Draco." He said softly. She glanced in surprise at her son before her eyes returned to the road.

" Draco Malfoy?" 

" Yes. You don't have a problem with Malfoy's too, do you?" He asked. 

" No. Not like your father does." She smiled a little. She realized that James must have been complaining again. " He has a grudge against Lucius Malfoy. That's why he's so hostile when Malfoy's are mentioned." She explained.

" I see now. Mom?" 

" Yes?"

" Um, there's something else I have to tell you and Dad's not going to like it at all." He told her.

" Well?"

" You see, Wednesday, When me and 'Mione just met Draco and he drove us home, he, uh, asked me to go out with him today." He said, blushing a little.

" What?" She asked shocked. Harry winced, expecting the red haired woman to start yelling but was surprised when she laughed softly.

" Mum?" He asked warily. She parked in the Mall Parking lot and smiled at her son. 

" I'm sorry for laughing but Draco is so much like Lucius was." She told him.

" What do you mean?" 

" Well, before me and your father went out together, I was dating Lucius." She confessed. 

" Really?" She nodded and sighed dreamily.

" I had only been in 10th grade when Lucius and I met. He was the popular, handsome blonde with the captivating blue eyes and I was the little school girl." She smiled as if remembering something. Harry only stared at her weirdly. "He had asked me out about four or five days after we met." She said. " And we dated for two years before we drifted. Then I met James." She said, looking back at Harry.

" That sounds a little bit like Draco and me." He admitted. Though, he didn't think they'd _date_ each other. 

" Hm, so why don't we go get your glasses and contacts. I promise not to tell your father or Jake about Draco, okay? A matter of fact I'll try to convince James to go out for dinner, possibly that little Italian place. You just make sure, Draco doesn't go there too." She said as they climbed out of the blue SUV. 

" I think I can do that." He said. He was glad his mom wasn't like his Father and brother. He doubted he could survive his life otherwise.

~~~

Harry sighed and attempted to calm his nerves. He still had 10 minutes until Draco came to get him. His parents were out at dinner already and Jake was long gone so everything was fine. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and decided against putting on cologne before heading downstairs to wait. 

" I hate waiting." He muttered to himself, sitting on the couch nervously. He jumped a little when the doorbell rang and calmed his thumping heart as he opened the door. There Draco stood in all his blonde glory. His shirt was like Harry's only short sleeved and ice blue. He too wore leather pants and had a simple silver chain around his neck. Harry could smell the light cologne on the older teen, mixed in with his regular scent, smelling of fresh air and roses.

While Harry was observing Draco, Draco was observing him. When Harry opened that door, Draco knew he made the right choice in buying Harry those clothes. The leather clung to him hungrily, showing off his shapely legs and the shirt made him look sexy, the way the top few buttons were undone, showing off pale, smooth chest with the beautiful emerald necklace resting against it. Draco licked his lips at the boy before him and forced his eyes to meet Harry's bright emerald ones, framed by those glasses that made him look a little older that he should look. He noticed that the bruise on his cheek had been covered up by some make-up, probably courtesy of his mother.

" Um, hi." Harry said softly, breaking the silence. He couldn't stop the blush that crept upon his face as his eyes met Draco's cloudy gray ones. 

" Good evening." Draco grinned and bowed slightly. Harry blushed even more at the display. " Shall we go?" He offered his arm to Harry and raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry only smiled a little and entwined his arm with Draco's after shutting and locking the door. Draco walked Harry up to his newly washed car and went around to the passenger side where he proceeded to open the door for Harry. Harry, still blushing, climbed in and Draco shut the door after him before jogging over to his side of the car and hopping in.

" So where are we going?" Harry asked after a while.

" Well, I thought we could go to London and just . . .go places." Draco shrugged. 

" Go to London?" Harry repeated in surprise. Draco nodded. 

" You don't mind, do you? Cause we could just—"

" No! I don't mind." Harry reassured him. " I've never been to London before, of course we can go." He said.

" If your sure."

" I am. Is that why we left so early?" He asked.

" Yeah. I didn't think your parents would be to happy with me if I brought you home too late." He smiled. 

" Er . . ." 

" What? You _did_ tell your parent's right?" Draco asked worriedly.

" Just my mom. My dad has a . . .problem with Malfoy's." He told the blonde uncomfortably. " And my brothers terribly overprotective. When he saw the clothes you gave me he threatened to kill you, uh, without knowing it was you of course." He said.

  
"Well, It looks like I'll just have to gain the trust of your father and brother then." Draco said with determination. Harry only shook his head and smiled a little. 

" I give you my luck, Draco." Harry sighed. " That is no easy task." He warned. 

" Oh? How hard could it be?" Harry rested his head on the back of the seat and laughed a little but didn't answer. Draco would find out sooner or later.

~*_*~

The ride was spent with comfortable conversations and soon, with the setting sun behind them, they came upon the city, buzzing with activity as clubs opened and restaurants filled up. The conversation died down some because Harry was too busy admiring the buildings and people and everything he never saw in the little old town he spent 14 years in. 

Draco smiled to himself, after glancing at the fascinated boy whose face was almost permanently stuck to the window. After only knowing the boy for three short days, he already felt eager to please him. As a Malfoy we was always taught to do what was best for himself. This, of course, was his father's way of life. He never agreed with his father's twisted views. He didn't want to grow up to be a selfish, egotistical bastard who cared for money more than his own family. He want to actually _be_ there for his family, not just provide money for it. 

" Draco?" He glanced at Harry to see the boy giving him a curious, worried look. " Are you okay? You were frowning." 

" Yeah. Just thinking about something's. Nothing to worry about." He said.

" Okay . . .so, where are we going first?" Harry asked as they stopped at the red light. 

" I thought we could go to this really good restaurant called Archipelago. I've only been there once before with Father and Mother but I've fallen in love with the place. I think you'll like it, if you don't mind a change." Draco told him. Harry knew he could use a change, even a small one, like actually going out somewhere once in a while or dressing differently. He might actually make a few more friends' one day.

" Okay, Draco. Let's go." The light turned green.

~*_*~

The Archipelago was an exotic little restaurant in Fitzrovia, London. Harry and Draco chose to sit outside at one of the tables on the sidewalk, next to the dwarf palm trees. The table was set for the two with blue tablecloth and a golden saucer/plate in the middle of the table with several candles inside. Once the two of them ordered their food (A/N: Which you'll have to use your imagination with since I don't know what this place serves) and had their drinks, two non-alcoholic martini's (A/N: is there even such a thing?), they started talking about their families and lives.

" My mom's cool." Draco said. " She cares and all and as long as I'm happy she's happy too. " 

" What about your father? I've seen your mom by your pool sometimes but I've never seen your father" He must have said the wrong thing because Draco's expression hardened some. " Uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Harry said softly. Draco immediately softened up.

" It's okay. It's just that fathers rarely home. He's rarely in the _country_." He sighed. " He's always away on business and when he _is_ home it's only long enough to say high, ask how I'm doing in school and sleep before going back out again." He said sadly, running a finger around his martini glass. Harry felt sympathy for him. Draco had money and popularity, something most people want but he didn't have what most people have. A family. " Well," He said suddenly, smiling up at Harry. " Enough about my sad home life, what about yours?"

" Um, well . . .My mom is like yours. She cares for me a whole lot and always wants what's best for me, but unlike my Brother and Father, she doesn't decide what she thinks is best for me. Sure, sometimes she'll do that but only if she's sure of it. Now my father's okay. He works a lot but if he thinks he's working _too_ much, we'll suddenly go on a vacation or something, just a little family outing." Harry said, taking a sip of his strawberry/banana martini. 

" What about your brother?" Draco said. He was a little jealous that Harry had such a nice family that cared for him so much but he pushed that feeling away. He wouldn't ruin a good friendship because of something so stupid. 

" Well . . .Jake is probably worse than my father. That's only because he cares so much. Like, with Hermione. When I first met her when I was 6, Jake would practically terrorize her. He'd always glare at her and interrogate her about why she wanted to hang around with me and if she had a motive." Harry laughed. Draco chuckled a little.

" And you guys were only six? That's horrible!" He laughed.

" I know but that's how he was and he was only 16 then." 

" So how long did it take for him to except Hermione?" 

" Uh, about 3 weeks." 

" Really!?" 

Dinner continued like that for the next two hours. Draco grew to like Harry even more than he already did. He found the boy to be interesting and simple at the same time. He loved how Harry was so polite and blushed at the littlest things, how his eyes sparkled with laughter and happiness and that sweet smile. He was perfect to Draco, absolutely perfect. 

Harry loosened up after a while. He found it easy to talk to Draco. The older teen listened attentively to what he said and, in some ways, was quite similar to him. He knew he wasn't anything special and never had been but Draco made him feel like somebody. He could talk freely about anything with Draco and he didn't judge him, he accepted him and he gained confidence from this. The handsome young man was the perfect friend, and Harry didn't care that he had only known him for three days. If three days was all it took then it must have been fate or an act of God.

~*_*~

After dinner, they drove around for a while; generally talking about nothing, just enjoying each other's company. After a while of pointless driving, they came to a park, away from the city noise. They left the car parked in an empty lot and went for a stroll through the peaceful park. Barely anyone was in it. A few couples strolled by slowly and a homeless person or two was sleeping on a bench here and there but otherwise it was empty. 

" Say, Drake?" Harry said suddenly, admiring the night sky, dotted with stars, not obscured by city lights. 

" Yeah?" 

" Why me?" Draco gave him a puzzled look.

" What do you mean?" They stopped at the park's lake. Draco faced away from the lake, his elbows resting against the fencing around it.

" Why did you pick me, out of all the people in school, to befriend?" He asked. 

" Harry, when I walked into that class room and saw you. I . . .I knew you weren't like the others." He said softly. Harry stared up at him. " Everyone else in that room, looked at me, either with contempt or desire. They only wanted to know me because I looked good and if they knew who the Malfoy's were, because I was rich. Almost everyone in that school was like that."

" But I didn't seek to be friends with you . . ."

" I know, I know but if you had. Would you have acted like all the others?" He asked. Harry thought about it before answering.

" No, but you couldn't have known that." Harry said, confused.

" You're right but . . .it just _felt_ right when I saw you. When I spoke to you for the first time it felt so _right_. I wanted to know you and nothing would stop me from doing it. Not your father and not your brother." He said sincerely. " And I was right. There's something about you, Harry that drew me to you. You're perfect." He said quietly. Harry blushed a little.

" You really think I'm perfect?" He asked softly, looking down at the lake. 

" Yes." Harry smiled gently at this.

" You know, you're not so bad yourself." He looked up at the blonde. " Besides Hermione, you're the only person who looked at _me_ and not at the clumsy little invisible boy. You had only known me for a day and you asked me _out_. Not many people would do that." Harry laughed a little. " And even better, you didn't try anything. You just . . .talked with me and I want to thank you for that." He told the blonde. " Thank you for being my friend." 

" You don't have to thank me." Draco said. " I'm happy to be your friend." They talked for a little while longer before leaving the little park and heading back home. It was around 10:00 p.m. when they finally reached their neighborhood. 

" Why don't you drop me off here? I doubt you want to risk your life." Harry said jokingly. Draco stopped the car at the corner of their street and sighed, turning towards the younger male. 

" Well, I hope you had a good time." Draco said.

" Yeah, I did, thanks." Harry said.

" Your welcome." There was a slight pause with neither of them knowing what to say. " Uh, do you think--"

" --We could do this again?" Harry finished with a smile. Draco laughed a little and nodded. " Yes, I'd love to." 

" Great, I'll pick a date and tell you tomorrow. I'm sure you want to get home." Harry nodded. He opened the door and hopped out before shutting it. 

" Bye." Harry said softly, through the open window. 

" Bye." Draco said in return, driving off. Harry waited a while before starting the short walk to his house. He sighed loudly and smiled to himself feeling really good for once. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Idea to go out with Draco. He had made a new friend and maybe, just maybe he'd think about trying for some more. 

A/N: Not much to say here! Just review please and if the person who wrongly reported my story does it again, I'll find you. * grins * believe me, I will.


	3. The Club

A/N: I know I should be getting these up faster but I'm extremely lethargic today. I took some medicine and everything feels like doing too much! I have some review response to do and I'm so happy that you guys are supporting me! Now . . .

****

Lolita:

Frizzy: thank you!

****

Lady Cricket Song

Phoenixelemental: I'll try to update this fast! We'll see how lazy I am over this. Teehee!

****

Sloane Miette: I don't think it was the non-consensual thing. Someone reported me for some dumb reason. Only re-read it if you want to, I won't force you to, though it would be nice! I won't change anything really, just revise a bit.

Gemm1

Timmy: Juvenile, eh? Well how else am I suppose to write when I'm only 16, inexperienced _and_ writing about juvenile's themselves? I'm not being rude or anything, just stating fact! And believe me, I've improved from the first time I started writing, how old are you anyway. You just seem older from my usual readers. Anyhoo, someone could have thought I plagiarized but that would be a little dense of them. They should have checked carefully before deciding to do something so stupid. And the highest rating was R, which is what I put it as. And I agree FF.Net does act before thinking. That's a major flaw they need to fix. And I did label my source of inspiration, which was In Darkness. They just need to read. I'm glad you liked my story, anyway. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Sarah Riddle

Tina

GaBrIeLa2: hopefully!

****

Pink princess4: I won't give away anything for those who haven't read the story yet! You'll have to wait!

****

Ssjgoddesschico

Uniquefreak04

Anonynous

The Shadow Bandit

Beautiful Nothing

Nicosia

Goldengirl2: I am NOT copying someone else's work. This is MY work and you can ask anyone. If you are referring to BratPrincess's story Love Forbidden then she got her idea from _me_. Please understand that. It was on Fanfiction.net before only my name was Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU but I'm pissed the FF.Net took my story off and I have to put it back. That's why I changed it. I'm changing some minor things that I find when I reread it.

****

Nesha

Parselmouth: because someone reported it and I doubt FF.net checks to see if what anyone is reporting is true. * Grumbles angrily * I hope I get at least to 800 reviews again. That would be great. Thanks for reviewing again! It really means a lot!

****

Druscilla Black: THANK YOU!

****

Conundrum: thank you, thank you!!

****

Althydia666: You are the most wonderful person in the world! You bless me with your superbly long reviews and I love it! Hopefully the sequel will be just as good as this was. I'm still working on the first chapter so I don't know when it'll be out. I'm sorry for making you worried! I love reading and deciphering people's emotions; it's so much fun! Everyone seemed to like that Some Kind of Feeling line a lot! I came up with that in a class one day after I drew a crappy picture of Harry and Draco. I knew it _had_ to be in there! You can review the next chapters if you want, I really don't mind! And thanks SO much, you're awesome.

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: I know you didn't report me, I didn't even think for a minute that you did. I don't know if I'll upload any more of it on AFF.net. I might. I need to think about this when I'm not so sleepy. And oh my god. Shaved beavers . . .* dies laughing * that is SUCH an innuendo! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! You're great, thank you for reviewing again!

****

Psycho tabby cat: I'll be doing the sequel. I'm thinking of taking down Wrath of Heaven to revise it. It's all choppy to me. Angels and Demons . . . I still have to write the next chapter to that and Rain, Rain, who knows? I've come up with so many stories! And there's still more I wanna do! Anyhoo thanks for reviewing again!

****

Sardius-Sky: wohoo! I gotta fangirl!

****

Vicki: ooo you're evil . . .I like you!

****

HironiKoshinha: so do I and thanks! You're awesome.

****

Black cat:

WittchWay

Ashes7

Drusilla: Someone reported it and FF.Net said something about it being above the R-rating, which it wasn't. They're retarded.

****

Ddz008: It'll be the same, just minor fixes and stuff. Thank you for reviewing again! You people are so kind!

****

Gia: Oh, believe me I was so pissed off. My best friend was scared for a while, tellin' me to calm down and stuff. She gets scared when my glasses flare and stuff, says I must be super pissed when that happens. Kinda like in anime shows like Tokyo Babylon when Seishiro (that how you spell it?) goes all . . .super hero and saves Subaru's ass. Anyhoo, I'm rambling. I hate it too when Author's stories get taken off, like Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice. That got taken off once for some reason. I was super pissed man. Hopefully people will come back to review. * Deep mysterious voice * IF YOU WRITE IT, THEY WILL COME . . .sorry couldn't help it. Thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing! You're the best!

****

Tati1: They won't make me get rid of anything, if they do, I'll be sure complain . . .a lot.

****

Kitteh

Nic L's Mistress

Anika

TanisaFyre: I'm somewhere else, I just can't remember at the moment!

****

AnDrEwSrObOt: wow, really!? I seem to have people's friends reading this as well! I feel so accomplished! I'm glad you and your friends like it!

****

Kary-Asakura: They took it down because they said it was over the R-rating but it's really not. It's still R, isn't it (or was * grumbles *)

****

Kristen

Malfoy+harry

Wintermoon2: they said that it was over the R-rating, someone must have reported it because it wasn't over it. It was still R and I've seen more graphic R-rated stories out there than this. There won't be many changes, just revisions, and the ones that I find. I tend to miss a lot. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Wow! Everyone is so supportive and wonderful! You all are like my backbone, ya know? Otherwise I'd have never posted anything. Wuv you!!! Now on to the story.

****

Some Kind of Feeling

Chapter Three.

~*_*~

Three weeks had passed since Draco and Harry's first date. Their second date had come and gone and so had the month of September. Fall was upon them and October was going by fast. Draco was lounging around in his room, having just completed his homework when a sharp knock sounded on his door. 

" Come in." He said, lazily flipping through a magazine. Rainy days, for some reason, always made him tired so he hadn't chose to do anything really active today. 

" Draco." He looked up in surprise at hearing his father's voice. Lucius Malfoy was a stern looking man, standing at 6'2 with hard ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair like his sons. Only the elder Malfoy's hair was slicked back. He wore a neat black business suit and carried a snake-headed cane around. Draco smoothly stood from his bed and walked over to his father.

" I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow night." Draco said with little emotion. 

" Change of plans." Lucius said shortly. " How are your grades?" Draco sighed.

" Straight A's." He replied.

" Good, I expect nothing less. Soon you can skip to your proper year (he'll go to the 11th)." Lucius said. " Be down for dinner in two hours. I won't tolerate tardiness" This was all Lucius said before exiting the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Draco rolled his eyes and scowled at the thought of his lousy excuse of a father. The man didn't care about him, only about upholding the Malfoy name and honor.

" Good for nothing--" He was cut short by his phone ringing suddenly. He angrily walked over to his bedside table and snatched up the phone. " What?" He snapped.

" Is this a bad time?" Came Hermione's hesitant voice. 

" Oh! Sorry 'Mione. My Father just came home." He told her, sitting at his computer desk.

" It's okay. Listen, do you think you could drive me down to the bookstore? My parents are at work and walking that far in the rain isn't exactly fun."

" Sure. I'll pick you up in ten minutes?" 

" That's fine. See you then." Draco clicked the phone off and almost immediately it rang again. " Hello?"

" Drake?" 

" Harry? What's up?" He asked, walking over to his closet to put on some warmer clothes. 

" Do you think I can come over? Dad and Sirius are starting to talk about who this 'mystery' friend is and now Jake's in it and it's bloody annoying. I don't fancy hearing them talk about you like your some kind of mass murderer." Draco pulled on some faded blue jeans before answering.

" Well, Hermione asked me to take her to the bookstore. You can come if you want." Draco offered, pulling on and tying his shoes.

" Thanks, Drake." Harry said gratefully before hanging up.

~*_*~

Harry walked around the bookstore by himself. Draco and Hermione were conversing happily over which of Tolkien's books they enjoyed more, a couple of isles down. Harry, having never read Lord of the Rings, wandered off to the poetry section of the store. He had always enjoyed poetry, almost as much as he enjoyed art. There was something about letting your emotions out on paper that appealed to him. He found a couple of books that he thought he might like and headed towards the cash register. 

He was so absorbed in reading the back of one of the books; he didn't even notice the other person until they rammed into each other. Harry fell back with the person sprawled over top of him. 

" Ow." Harry whined, not caring that he sounded like a little kid. He had hit his head of the floor and the person on top of him was _heavy_. 

" Oh, I'm sorry." The velvety voice said. Harry looked up into a pair of unusually violet eyes. The person climbed off of Harry and helped him to his feet. " So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, helping Harry pick up his books. 

" It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." Harry said, blushing in embarrassment. Now that he was standing he could get a good look at this person. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was about as tall as Draco, maybe an inch taller and built like him as well. His short raven black hair was stylishly spiked atop his head. His clothing consisted of a charcoal gray sweater and khaki slacks. He had a tag, pinned to his sweater, indicating that he worked at the store. 

His name was Tom Riddle. 

" Here are your books." Tom said with a dashing smile, flashing perfectly white teeth. 

" Thanks." Harry said. " Er, I'm Harry." He said, extending a hand. Tom shook his hand firmly.

" Tom." Tom smiled down at him making him feeling nervous under the older man's intense gaze. Just as Tom was about to speak again, Draco's voice sounded from behind Tom. Harry let go of the man's hand.

" Harry? Everything alright?" Draco asked, walking up to them. He looked at Tom warily.

" Yes. We ran into each other. We weren't watching where we were going." Harry explained. Tom extended a hand towards Draco.

" I'm Tom." Draco hesitantly shook hands with the older man.

" Draco." 

" Well, I must be getting back to work. Goodbye Draco . . .Harry." Tom nodded to Draco and smiled at Harry. Draco glared at the back of Tom's head. He almost hoped it would explode but no such luck. Tom went into one of the back rooms leaving only them.

" Come on." Draco growled, grabbing hold of Harry's wrist and dragging him to the front of the store. Hermione looked at Draco curiously as he stomped up to the room with a sneer on his face and dragging a surprised and confused Harry behind him. 

" What's wrong with _you_?" Hermione asked while they paid for Harry's books.

" Nothing." Draco said. Clearly he was lying. He walked calmly out of the store and his face betrayed no real emotion but his eyes did. They were a dark stormy gray/ blue with a hailstorm of thoughts rampaging through them. The car ride back home was tense. Hermione tried talking to Draco but his sudden angry mood ruined her attempts. Harry remained confused by Draco's odd behavior. He had a feeling it had to do with that Tom fellow but what was there to be angry about?

~*_*~

Harry walked into his house, the smell of lunch reaching his nose and his stomach growled. He hung his coat up before running upstairs to change. His clothes had unfortunately gotten wet anyway despite his jacket. He came back downstairs in a pair of old jeans and an overly large red sweatshirt and bounced into the kitchen for some grilled cheese sandwiches. 

" Well aren't you cheery, where'd you go?" His Godfather asked, munching on a grilled cheese sandwich.

" Me and 'Mione went to the bookstore." He said, sitting at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. 

" I wasn't aware that Hermione could drive." James said.

" She can't, her mom drove us." Harry lied. He gave his mother a pointed look to tell her that it had been Draco who drove them. She nodded.

" Oh so what'd you get?" Jake asked stealing one of Sirius' sandwiches. Sirius growled at him and smacked him upside the head. Jake only stuck his tongue out and happily ate the sandwich. 

" A foo powfri booshs nofhing big." Harry said around a mouth full of food.

" Don't eat with your mouth full." His mother scolded. He swallowed and grinned before taking another bite.

~*_*~

Ever since their first date, Draco had sat next to Harry in all the classes he had with him. The rest of the school slowly got over the fact that Draco would rather hang around the nobodies rather than the popular, 'important' people. Of course, that didn't stop the popular folk from getting their time with Draco.

Draco and Harry were in fourth period; Ethnic studies where they were to work in-groups on a packet about immigrants. Two other people were in their group, Pansy Parkinson, a blonde cheerleader who was use to having everything she wanted and one of Ron's older brothers. It was either George Weasley or Fred, Harry could never tell the two juniors apart. 

" Uh, God, Pansy, get _off_." Draco said in disgust, trying to shake the girl off. The slightly dog-faced girl was clinging to Draco's arm like a lifeline. She was practically in his lap, under the pretense that she was trying to correct the answers she got for her questions. Harry tried to do his work but the thought of Pansy all over Draco was sickening. He sighed and noticed George (Fred?) making gagging noises. Harry laughed a little.

" So, er which one of the twins are you?" Harry decided to ask. The older teen mock gasped.

" Can't you tell? I'm Fred! I'm _much_ better looking than George." He said. Harry grinned.

" Oh really?" Fred nodded enthusiastically.

" Yup, It's a proven fact. Oh, that answers wrong, it was 1930." He pointed out.

" Thanks." Harry said, erasing what he had written down.

" Hey, didn't you use to wear glasses?" Fred asked suddenly.

" Um, I still do. I'm just wearing contacts right now." Harry said. 

" Hm . . .you look much better with out them on." Harry blushed at the compliment and muttered thanks. Harry quickly realized the reason why people always stared at him since he started wearing contacts and blushed even more. Maybe he'd start wearing his glasses again; he didn't like all the attention.

" Parkinson!" Draco suddenly yelled. He stood up, knocking his chair back. The whole class was dreadfully silent. " Get the hell away from me." He hissed, shaking the girl off his arm. Pansy squeaked as she was thrown away from the blonde boy. She quickly recovered and sauntered back over to the irate blonde. She latched herself back onto Draco, despite the murderous look he was giving her.

" Drakkie don't be like that!" she purred, or at least tried to, it came out more like she had something stuck in her throat to Draco. He sneered in disgust and pried her off.

" Woman, stay the hell away from me and don't _ever_ call me 'Drakkie' again." He snarled, his silver eyes flashing Dangerously.

" _What_ is going on here?" Mr. Williams demanded, walking over to their table cluster. 

" This, _thing_ is harassing me. If you don't want a dead student in your class, I suggest you _remove_ her." Draco drawled, staring the short, balding teacher down. Mr. Williams didn't want to challenge a Malfoy. He knew what they could do if you disobeyed them. 

" Come along, Miss Parkinson." Mr. Williams said, ushering the protesting girl out of the class. The whole room was silent and gaping in awe at the blonde. Pansy Parkinson had a reputation for seducing the hottest boys in school even though she was only a freshmen. She had been doing it since 8th grade. No body had ever shot down Pansy, _no one_. Draco glared at the students who stared at him incredulously, causing them to quickly turn back to their work. Draco righted his chair and sat in it, calmly doing his worksheets, despite the stares he was still getting from Harry and Fred and some other students. 

Harry could honestly say that he had never seen that side of Draco before. He didn't like the sneering cold Draco who stood and spoke as if he were above every and any thing. That Draco wasn't the Draco he knew, the caring, flirtatious, friendly one who was his equal. Draco met Harry's eyes after a while. Cold gray met warm emerald and slowly melted back into the caring blue/gray eye's that Harry was familiar with. 

" Are you okay?" Harry asked carefully. Draco dropped his pencil and sighed. 

" Yeah, just severely annoyed." He admitted. 

" You _do_ realize that this'll be around the school by lunch time." Fred stated.

" Yes." Draco said.

" And you _do_ realize that she'll be back for another go." 

" And I'll have the leash ready."

~*_*~

Fred had been right. By lunchtime the whole school was talking about how the new guy had refused Pansy Parkinson. As Draco, Harry and Hermione walked to their usual table inside the cafeteria, some people whispered not to secretly about the whole ordeal and pointed at the tall blonde and back over to Pansy who was sulking.

" Really, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione said, irritated. She dropped her tray angrily on the table and glared at everyone in the cafeteria before sitting down. 

" Maybe not to us." Harry shrugged, popping a pringle into his mouth.

" Whatever. I still think it's terribly childish of them." 

" But that's how popularity is, Hermione." Draco told her. " To them, because they are popular, they have to have the newest fashions and all the coolest people in their group. They have to be the best because to them, _being_ the best is what matters most." He sipped his iced tea. " And I'd know. I use to be like them." 

" What do you mean?" Harry asked.

" Well, ever since I can remember, I've been popular. People flocked to me thinking they'd be cool if they hung around with Draco Malfoy. I was an arrogant prick, much like my father, and thought everyone was inferior to me. The teacher's couldn't _stand_ me." He grinned. " Then, last year, I met someone. She wasn't popular, she wasn't _gorgeous_, and she was rather plain. I use to think she was a low-life, poor child that was wasting space."

" That's harsh." Hermione gasped. Draco shrugged.

" That's how I was. I ended up having to get to know her because of a science fair project. She always came over my house because I refused to go to hers." He sighed a little. " While we did our projects we'd sometimes slip into conversation and I learned a lot about her. Like, she told me she loved to swim and often used the school's pool to do outrageous dives and things like that. She also said she loved to play the violin and god she was great at it." Draco said, smiling a little. He could still remember her sweet shy face, framed by neat brown curly hair and big almond shaped hazel eyes. She was the best friend he had ever had. 

" So you guys became best friends?" Harry asked.

" Yes. People at Stonewall weren't as lenient as people here. They hated it when I hung around her. They never teased me because I was so damn popular and rich but they teased her endlessly, calling her all sorts of horrible names. And you know what? She never once cried. She would just look at them with a sad smile and walk away with her head held high. Nothing they said or did ever phased her." He said in confusion. 

" She sounds like a very strong minded person." Hermione said thoughtfully. Draco nodded.

" She was." 

" Was?" 

" She . . .died of cancer in July." He said softly. " I remember asking her how she could ignore what they did to her. She only smiled at me and told me that she couldn't worry about such trivial things. She had things to do, places to see, people to . . .meet." He ended in a whisper. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't allow them to fall. Every time he thought of her, his heart constricted painfully and a giant lump formed in the back of his throat. 

Harry and Hermione didn't really know what to say. It was obvious that Draco cared about this girl deeply. She was an important part of his life, the part that changed him and made him into the person he was today. Harry and Hermione could only thank this girl for bringing out the good in Draco.

" What was her name?" Hermione asked softly.

" Hikari Kodomo." He said. " The 'Light Child'." He said softly, remembering his old nickname for her.

~*_*~

As everyone was leaving for the day, Harry noticed Ron Weasley, glaring at him from across the hall. Harry pretended not to notice and continued gather his homework. The redheaded boy had remained quiet and very well behaved since the bathroom incident. He only ever glared from a far now a days. However unnerving it was, it was better than getting the crap beaten out of him. He shut and locked his locker and turned around. Ron was still glaring at him, clenching his fists angrily and slowly turning red in anger. 

" Harry are you ready to go?" Hermione asked snapping his attention away from the irate redhead. 

" Uh, yeah." He said. He glanced at Ron once more to see him looking at Hermione with a strange glint in his eye, one that Harry narrowed his eyes at. He'd have to watch Ron.

~*_*~

" So are you two going to the Halloween Dance?" Draco asked. They didn't go straight home today. Instead they went to a local diner for an after school snack. 

" I'm not much of a dance type of person." Harry said. " I can't stand them and I never have a date." And I'm gay, he added to himself. If people at school ever found out about his preferences, he'd probably be dead within the day. 

" I like dancing but I never have a date." Hermione said miserably. Draco only smiled wickedly. 

" Well I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Hermione and Harry shared a look, feeling a little wary about what Draco had in mind for them.

" What are you planning?" Harry asked slowly. 

" Nothing much . . ." He grinned. Harry had a feeling he wouldn't like this. Draco checked his watch. " My plan can't start until the weekend so be prepared to go places Friday afternoon and Saturday." 

~*_*~

Friday afternoon, the three friends found themselves at the mall, being dragged around by an over enthusiastic Draco Malfoy. He had already dragged them through three stores, buying them clothes that they begged him not to buy. He ignored them of course and told them that out of the goodness of his heart, he was buying them clothing and to accept them gratefully or he'd feel very offended. The two friend's gave into Draco's pleading look and allowed him to drag them around, albeit reluctantly.

" Come on, last stop." Draco said. They already had several bags weighing them down so it was a relief that this would be the last store. They walked into a Costume shop with all sorts of costumes from princesses to wizards to angels and demons. 

" So, I assume you plan on forcing us to go to this Halloween dance." Hermione stated. Draco nodded.

" Hey, I think you both will have fun if you try." He said with a small glare. " Now go find a costume you might like." The blonde ordered. The three teens split up to go find what they thought might suit them. After about 18 minutes of searching, Hermione and Harry found something. Draco had been waiting at the counter for them with his previously purchased costume. After Draco bought their costumes the three of them headed down to the lunch area for some good rest and food.

" So why did you decided to go and buy us all these outfits and costumes?" Hermione asked before biting into her slice of pizza. Draco shrugged.

" I felt like it. It's not like I _do_ anything with the money I have." He told them.

" So you're not saving it for college?" Harry asked, picking off a pepperoni and popping it into his mouth.

" Well, I've already got enough money put away for college. It's not like I over spend my money either, it's just that I don't want so much of it to just sit there and waste away. Why not use it for something . . .useful? You guy's can't exactly complain either." He said.

" I guess you're right." Hermione said reluctantly. " Just don't make a habit out of it." She warned. 

" Your wish is my command." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. 

" So what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked. Draco's grin became Cheshire, worrying Harry more than Ron ever had.

" Tomorrow, we're going clubbing." 

Yes, that was something to _definitely_ worry about.

~o00o~

James watched his son walk into the house with two arms full of clothing and gaped as the teen attempted to make it up the stairs with all of it.

" Harry what's all this?" He asked, gesturing to all the bags. Harry stopped at the second step.

" Clothes." Harry replied. " Me and 'Mione went shopping today." He said. It's not like he was lying. He just didn't say who _else_ went shopping with them.

" And where did you get the money to buy so much?" James pressed on. He noticed some of the name brands on the bags. Most of them were quite expensive while others were normal stores a teenager would go to.

" Uh . . ." Harry didn't have an answer for that one. 

" Harry . . ." His father, said in warning. " You haven't been stealing money--"

" No!" Harry said, horrified. " I'd never do that, dad, you know that! How could you accuse me of such a thing? I'm hurt dad, _really_ hurt. I thought you had better faith in me than that." Harry said, only half faking a hurt look. He really _couldn't _believe his father would think such a thing.

" Har--"

" No dad, I'm going to my room, talk to me when you think you can trust me." Harry said, hefting his load up the stairs and too his room. He dropped his bags on the floor and softly shut the door. He grinned to himself, knowing that his father _hated_ it when the doors were shut softly, it always meant that someone was truly hurt by something someone did in the house. Slamming the door only meant it was a temper-tantrum and would blow over sooner or later.

James cringed when he heard the soft click of Harry's door shutting from upstairs. He had really done it this time. He sighed and walked back into his study. He'd work on his reports for now and talk to his son later.

~o00o~

He had been hoping to follow his beloved home but got sidetracked by a crowd of people that had spontaneously appeared in front of him, separating him from his beloved. No matter, he had all the time in the world. Maybe he could catch his little lovely at the club? Yes, that would work.

~o00o~ 

It was Saturday afternoon around 5 O'clock and Harry was trying not to chew on his fingernails. Going on dates was nothing compared to what was going to happen in, he checked his watch, 3 hours. He paced in his room nervously, not even knowing what to wear, even _with_ his extended wardrobe. He nearly jumped a mile when the doorbell sounded from downstairs. He ran down the stairs just in time to see his brother open the door and Hermione's smiling face come into view.

" Hermione?" Harry said, from behind Jake. 

" Hey, Harry. I hope you don't mind my coming over but I assumed you were having trouble with what to wear so I thought I'd come and help you." She said, smiling. Her brown eyes, however, stated clearly that he was to shut up and let her talk or he'd die a horrible gruesome death. 

" Wear? Where are you going _now_ Harry?" Jake narrowed his eyes. He still remembered the two times his brother had gone out somewhere, dressed to kill. He _still_ hadn't been able to find out who the mystery person was, though he suspected he wouldn't like her if he found out (a/n: oh ho, he doesn't even know Harry's gay! * cackles * I know in the last chapter he said he may not meet _him_ when they left but he would meet _him_ when they came back but it was an error so sorry!).

" I thought Harry could use a little time to relax so I asked my mom if we could go to that new club they set up, what was it called? Oh yeah, The Imperius. Well anyway, she said she'd take us down there at eight, I really hope you don't mind. Will your parents mind? I could get my parents to call them and--" Her babble was cut off by a shocked Jake.

" Er . . .why don't you two go up to Harry's room. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind if Mrs. Granger approves." He slowly said. He hadn't even finished before Hermione and Harry ran off to his room. Once in his room Hermione giggled a little at the weird look Harry gave her and blushed some.

" What?" She demanded.

" Was that your plan?" He asked incredulously.

" Er . . .yeah." She said. Harry shook his head and smiled a little.

" You are something else, Hermione Granger, something else." He chuckled.

~o00o~

After three hours of trying on outfits, throwing them on the bed, complaining about making a big deal about it and doing hair, they were finally finished. Hermione had helped him choose a pair of tight black jeans that had a green snake coiling up his left leg, it's head resting on the back of his pants. His shirt was tight and black as well, a quarter sleeved shirt that seemed to want to ride up his stomach. It annoyed him to no end but Hermione thought he looked good so he wouldn't complain. There wasn't a lot she could do with his hair and he didn't want to cut it so they simply left it as it was, curling slightly at the ends and around his feminine face. 

Hermione had somehow managed to tame down her hair so that it was in neat curls, making her look a few years older than she was. She wore a simple outfit of shiny blue, flare pants, black sneakers and a fitting black, sleeveless shirt with a hood. She wore as little make up as she possibly could, consisting of lip gloss and glittery eyeliner. Harry thought she looked beautiful. 

" I never understand why people at school don't like you." Harry said, slipping on his black boots. " You're a beautiful girl, 'Mione, you're In perfect shape and everything." He said. She blushed at his compliments and smiled softly.

" That may be so, Harry, but people don't like people who are actually intelligent." She told him, sitting on his bed. " They prefer the dumb blonde type who opens their legs for anything that walks." She said with a hint of anger. Harry snorted.

" You'd think people would go for the types who were _smart_ too." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement. " Anyway, not all blonde's are dumb, Draco's not dumb." Harry told her.

" Do you seriously think that Draco's hair is naturally _that_ blonde?" Hermione asked skeptically. " _Nobodies_ hair is that blonde, Harry, it's almost _white_ it's so blonde." She exclaimed. Harry sighed.

" Are we seriously going to argue about Draco's natural hair color? Cause if we are? Please throw me out a window." Harry said. Hermione huffed and glared at him before checking her watch.

" Come on, let's get over to my house, he'll be waiting for us there." She said, gathering up her bags. Harry and Hermione pulled on their coats before making there way downstairs. His parents and brother were in the living room when they walked downstairs.

" Seeya!" Harry said, walking by the living room entrance.

" Be back by 10:00!" His father yelled to him. He would have said 9:30 even if they were leaving now at eight but since he apologized to Harry earlier that day, he decided to be a little generous.

" James, it's Saturday, loosen up. Don't listen to your father, Honey, be back by 12:00, have fun!" His mom called. Harry thanked her and he and Hermione ran down to her house. Draco was parked out front of her house, leaning against the front of the car. While Hermione made a quick trip inside her house to deposit her things and tell her parents she was going out, Harry observed the blonde's attire for the night. Draco was dressed in a pair of white jeans that fit his form snuggly and had a white leather jacket over a tight white shirt that showed all the contours of the muscles in his upper body. If Harry didn't have such practice with control, he probably would have been drooling at the heavenly sight.

" You look good." Draco said, eyeing the pants on Harry's delectable legs. He had picked those pants out for Harry the moment he saw them and boy was he glad he did. 

" Er . . .thanks. You too." Harry said, blushing. Just then Hermione came back from her house and the three of them drove off to The Imperious. The Imperious was a warehouse club, a few miles away from town so as not to disturb the townspeople. It was a good thing too. Even in the parking lot the music was blaring with lights flashing through the top windows of the club. The three teens left their coats in the car and walked into the club, Draco feeling excited, Hermione looking around in awe and Harry nervous and uncomfortable. 

The moment he walked into the club, he remembered the reason _why_ he never bothered to learn how to dance so he could go to dances and clubs like most teenagers. The place was packed with people and the air was stuffy, artificial fog covered the floors. The dance floor was in the middle of the room though people danced everywhere, and booths were set up around it and up on the second floor too. There was a bar running along the east wall of the building where people were already taking up mounds of space. Harry sighed as they walked deeper into the club. He never liked large crowds much, he always felt like he was being looked at and definitely claustrophobic but he'd suck it all in, if only to please Draco.

They made their way up to the second floor where the music wasn't _as_ loud and they were actually able to hear each other. Hermione was starting to get a little excited. She had never really been to a club before and was eager to start dancing. She may be a bookworm but who ever said bookworms weren't allowed to have fun? 

" I'm going to dance, you guys. I can't wait anymore." She said, getting an amused look from Draco. 

" Go ahead! It's what you're here for." Draco said. She went back down the stairs and out onto the dance floor. Harry watched her with envy.

" Now, why can't I be like that?" Harry mumbled to himself. 

" Good question." Draco said in his ear. Harry jumped at Draco's closeness and blushed a little. Draco gave him a little space before speaking again. " Harry, your only problem is that you're too shy about things like this." Draco said gently. " I'm sure if you get over that, you'll be just fine." Harry didn't look very convinced.

" So you're going to make me dance with you, huh?" The dark-haired boy asked sulkily. 

" Of course! I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't." He grinned. Harry didn't look very amused. Draco sighed. " Look, dancing isn't as hard as you make it out to be and it's fun once you get use to it. You are going to dance with me, whether you like it or not." Draco said firmly. 

" But--"

" Nope." Draco said cutting him off. " Don't try to get out of it. We're already here. Just try to have fun." Draco said. Draco took Harry by the hand and led him back down to the dance floor. The closer they got to it, the tenser Harry got. Draco frowned at Harry's scared deer impersonation and bent over to talk in his ear. " Watch how they dance, Harry. Just watch." He told him. Harry nodded stiffly. 

The people danced like it was their last days on earth. Everyone was packed together, moving together with the beat of the fast paced songs, the several colored lights, flashing everywhere. No one seemed to care about who they were dancing with or the proximity of their bodies. It was like a mass of faceless people. A matter of fact, it didn't look so hard. The people just moved the way they felt. So why did he feel so scared? Why was he apprehensive about getting on that dance floor with a couple hundred people he didn't know?

" Do you see?" Draco whispered in his ear. " They won't know who you are. You're just another person out to have some fun, they don't care how you dance or who you are or what you look like. You're just another face in the crowd, Harry. Relax." Draco ordered. Harry gulped, feeling like he was going to regret his decision. He turned to Draco and nodded. Draco smiled widely and pulled Harry onto the dance floor where they'd spend a night, generally letting loose (a first for Harry) and having fun, ignoring some of the strange glances they were getting from people.

~o00o~

' Who is that? Why is my love dancing with that . . .that . . ._boy_!? ' The unidentified man thought angrily. He was hidden from view in a darkened corner that surprisingly had a perfect view of his 'love'. His eyes narrowed to small slits and a low growl emitted for his throat as he watched the two people get impossibly close while dancing.

' _No_ one is allowed to touch what is mine.' He thought angrily.

~o00o~

Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and Harry dancing while she danced by herself mostly. She smiled to herself; glad someone could bring the stubborn little boy out of his practically anti-social shell. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned around, still dancing. Before her stood a devilishly handsome man of about 18. He was 6'2 and muscular but with a slim build. His hair was done up in wild spikes and he wore all black, from the boots to the button up shirt. He rose a slightly thick eyebrow, his blue eye's twinkling as if to ask ' Dance with me?' Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded. The two of them danced the whole night.

~o00o~

Harry could truly say he was having fun. He found that Draco was an excellent dancer and he himself wasn't all that bad. He was actually hoping they wouldn't have to go home anytime soon. 

Draco pulled him close all of a sudden, causing a squeak from Harry at the unexpected action. Harry looked up at him questioningly but the blonde wasn't even looking at him but glaring at something behind him. Harry poked him in the shoulder, hoping to get his attention but it was futile. The boy was completely set on glaring at who_ever_ was behind him. Evidently, he didn't want Harry to see who it was because he made sure they danced so only he could see and not Harry.

Draco smirked at the person who thought he was going to try and get in a dance with Harry. Obviously the man didn't know he was a Malfoy, otherwise he would have turned tail and ran. He saw the other person mouth something to him angrily and once he realized what he said, Draco grew angry. The man grinned wickedly but it faltered when Draco's expression turned smug and a hand wandered down to squeeze Harry's arse (a/n: I've always wanted to write that . . .). The younger boy jumped nearly a mile and stared wide-eyed at Draco, blushing redder than a tomato. Draco's hand stayed where it was and he leaned over, never removing his eye's from the other males, and kissed Harry lightly on the neck before biting gently, marking young Harry. The man was furious and glared darkly before stalking away.

Harry cried out a little when Draco bit him, even though it wasn't enough to draw blood but it hurt. He pushed away from the blonde and looked up at him with wide emerald eyes. Draco's smugness melted away like butter on a hot pan and was replaced by a sincerely concerned and apologetic look. Harry ignored Draco and turned to leave, pushing through the crowds.

A/n: there that's done. Hopefully I didn't miss any mistakes, which I probably did knowing me. Just so you know Hikari Kodomo really means light child. So yeah. Anyhoo REVIEW!


	4. Halloween, the make up and the make out ...

A/n: You know, even if I don't get as many reviews as before, I'll be fine with it because just knowing you people like my story is enough for me! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

****

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter four.

~o00o~ two days later ( a/n: you'll never know what happened after Harry left * laughs evilly * )

It had been two days since Draco last spoke to Harry. The smaller teen had practically avoided him, leaving really early in the morning and staying after to speak with Mr. Black until everyone was gone, including him. Hermione obviously didn't know what happened since she was still speaking to him. He could understand that Harry was angry. He just didn't understand why Harry had acted as if he had insulted his whole family, killed Hermione and beat him up all in one night. All he did was give him a little hickey, nothing big, it's not like Harry never had one before.

Oh. 

Damn.

~o00o~

Jake noticed that his little brother had been sulky these past two days. He was all broody and frowning, looking as if he half regretted something and half feared something. Jake was tired of seeing Harry like this; it threw everything off balance for him. Everyday it would be the same routine for him. Get up, get washed, get dressed, mess with a drowsy Harry, go for morning run, eat breakfast, mess with Harry while he plays strange songs on his keyboard, surf the net, mess with Harry, eat lunch, annoy mom and dad while Harry watches in amusement, go read a book, annoy Harry, get annoyed by Harry, eat dinner, mess with Harry, and go to bed. 

Full day huh?

Now it was pretty much, get up, get washed, get dressed, be surprised that Harry was up at 4:00, go for morning run, eat breakfast, watch as Harry plays melancholy songs on his keyboard, think a lot, attempt to mess with an irritable Harry, eat lunch, mess with mom and dad while Harry frowns, go think some more, leave Harry alone, watch Harry brood, eat dinner, get cussed out by an irritable Harry, and go to bed. 

There was definitely something wrong with that, he decided. Harry was never this depressing. It was completely unnatural and he'll be damned if he let this go unsolved. 

" Harry?" He walked into his brother's room, which only had a bedside and desk lamp on. He had always liked his brother's room, he remembered. It was so mature for a fourteen-year-olds taste. The boy was absolutely obsessed with the color blue and silver. His carpeting was blue as were his walls but his curtains were a silvery material. His bed sheets were silver while his comforter was blue. He also seemed to be obsessed with pillows for he had about 11 of them, varying from blue to silver. The boy had no posters on his walls, not like most teenagers. He did have a couple of photos of the family and Hermione and places they had traveled to like France, Ireland, and even Japan once. He didn't have a T.V in his room, only a book case on the left side of the window and a dresser in the corner, on the other side of the window.

" Did you want something?" Harry's voice cut through his musings and he looked at the teenager. Harry was sitting at his desk that was next to the dresser, obviously doing homework. He frowned, noticing his brother's tired state.

" I just wanted to talk." He said. 

" Then talk." Harry shrugged, going back to his homework.

" It's kind of difficult to talk to someone when they're doing their homework." Jake said irritably. Harry didn't even glance at him when he replied.

" Then go away." Jake sighed and walked over to Harry. He pulled the protesting teen from the desk and guided him over to the bed and sat him down, standing in front of him.

" I am not going away until I figure out what's wrong with you." Jake said sternly. " Now you can tell me why you've been acting like a cranky old sod or I can sit here all night and stare at you until you _do_ tell me."

Harry couldn't bring himself to glare at his brother. He knew he had been acting out of character for a while, being morose and waking up early after a long night. He was sure he had bags under his eyes but he couldn't help it! Draco was his friend, his second real friend he had ever had and he trusted him. Sure he was a flirt and all but what he did was a serious invasion of his personal space. He had never, _never_ been touched like that and quite frankly, it scared the bloody hell out of him.

" Harry?" Jake said carefully. He noticed the pensive look his brother had and the familiar frown appearing on his brother's face. " Does this have to do with that girl you went out on date's with?" He asked suddenly. Harry paled considerably. " It does doesn't it? What did she do to you?" He demanded. How was he supposed to explain this? Harry sighed and lay back on his bed, his brother looking down at him intently.

" On Saturday, when me and Hermione went clubbing, er, she was there and convinced me to dance with her. She got a little to close for comfort. I--I'm not use to that and It scared me a bit." He said, feeling really stupid. 

" Hn. I figured that's where you got that hickey from." Harry blushed a little. He tried to be careful about hiding that thing. His father didn't notice it but his mom did. She had a knack for those kinds of things. He didn't think Jake would find out because he had always been a little dense. Like now. The man didn't even know he was gay yet. His mother knew and she accepted that she probably wouldn't have grandchildren of her own blood. " _Now_ do you see why dad and me are so overprotective of you? You don't know how to handle yourself in situations like that." Harry came back from his thoughts, sat up and glared at him.

" If you keep _claiming _to protect me, I'll never learn anything because I'll never have any experiences in anything and when I finally get to college I won't know anything but my studies because of you and Dad!" Harry said angrily. 

" That's not true." Jake started.

" _Yes_ it is, why are you so blind? You don't even realize what you're doing!" Harry exclaimed rising to his feet in front of Jake.

" See? _This_ is why we act the way we do! This girl you've been hiding from us has changed you, you've gone out to clubs and who knows where else doing only god knows what, what's _happened_ to you!?" Jake yelled. 

" I'm growing up, Jake! I'm bloody growing up and neither you or dad can accept it!" Harry snapped. Jake stood shocked by this, even after Harry stormed out of his own room. After a while Jake sat on the bed, slumped his shoulders, rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. 

~o00o~

The Halloween dance was Friday and it was already Thursday. Harry was still avoiding Draco and now he was avoiding Jake and his father as well. The only people he ever talked to anymore was his mother and sometimes Hermione who still didn't know what was going on. Not that she hadn't _tried _to figure out what was going on with her friends, she had, persistently, but every time she mentioned it, they'd clam up. Eventually she gave up on prying it out of them and instead, decided to wait for them to tell her.

" Harry?" He turned around at the sound of his name and frowned when he saw it was Draco. Despite being mad at the tall blonde, he couldn't help but feel a spurt of happiness and a flutter of emotion in his heart. The blonde looked troubled though and his eyes didn't shine as they usually do. They were almost a dull gray/blue. 

' Did I cause this?' he asked himself.

" Harry le--" Just then the late bell ring.

" I have to go, I'm late for Piano Lab." He said hurriedly and half-walked, half-ran down the hall, leaving a very frustrated and irritated Draco Malfoy behind. 

" Trouble in paradise?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the person leaning against the lockers across the hall. Ron Weasley was completely calm and relaxed and way too smug for Draco's liking. 

" What ever are you talking about, Weasel?" Draco drawled. Ron smirked, ignoring the insult to his name.

" I saw you and lover boy at the club, Saturday." Draco's eye's flashed briefly and Ron's smirk widened. " I wonder what everyone will say when they find out that their favorite Malfoy is a bloody ponce." He said, grinning nastily. Ron let out a startled gasp as he was suddenly pushed violently up against the locker and lifted off his feet by the front of his shirt, his toes barely touching the ground. Draco Malfoy's furious icy blue eye's pierced into Ron's fearful and slightly angry blue ones.

" Say one word, Weasel. Just _one_ fucking word and I will make you wish your mom had an abortion when she was pregnant with you." Draco hissed. He dropped the younger male on to his feet and stepped away from the redhead. " Watch yourself Weasley and you may just live a little longer." With that said, Draco calmly walked away, as if he hadn't just threatened someone. Ron watched the boy go, still smirking. 

~o00o~

The day passed relatively quickly and soon it was eighth period, Biology for Harry, Draco and Hermione. It was the only class that all three of them had together. The teacher, Professor Snape, was quite possibly the only teacher Hermione and Harry actually hated. His shoulder length black hair was always greasy and looked unwashed. He always wore black, no matter what, making his skin seem ghastly pale. He was unfair to everyone and always sought to get someone in trouble for the littlest things if he thought you were suspicious. 

At the moment they were taking a 50-point quiz on something they hadn't even learned yet. Of course Hermione would do well because she was always ahead of the teachers. Everyone else, however, would most likely fail. Harry could already see some of the students giving up on the impossible quiz, probably only getting in one or two answers to something they might have learned in previous years. 

Harry checked his watch. There was only ten minutes left in the class, thank god. Harry jumped a little as a folded piece of paper was thrown onto his desk. He didn't turn around, he knew It was from Draco who sat behind him. He checked to see if Professor Snape was watching and the man wasn't. He was busy researching something on his computer (a/n: every teacher has a computer in there room because I'm halfway basing Harry's school off of mine.) Harry slowly and quietly opened the note.

_I'm sorry._

-D

Did Draco think he could change things by just saying sorry? Harry sighed slightly and wrote a short not back below his message. 

_Sorry doesn't always work._

-H

The note came back with another short message, one that made Harry feel terribly guilty and ashamed for being such a weak fool.

_I never meant to hurt you. I made a mistake and I beg your forgiveness. Will you please talk with me?_

-D

" Well, well, Cheating Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape sneered, standing in front of his desk.

" No." Harry said softly.

The note was snatched from him and the Professors dark eye's read over the note. He glanced between Harry and Draco with his thin eyebrow raised. " I will be taking 5 points from your quiz grade, next time I suggest you leave your quarrels outside of my classroom door." He said, throwing the note away and making his rounds to check on progress and to generally scare the teens by hovering over them. Three minutes later the bell rang and students hurriedly placed their tests on his desk before scurrying from the room.

Harry had just shut his locker and slung his book bag over his shoulder when he saw Draco walking towards him. Harry made to walk towards him but a hand landed on his shoulder stopping him. He turned around and was surprised to see Jake.

" What do you want?" He asked. " Why are you here?"

" I came to pick you up. You forgot your key this morning. Mom and dad won't be home until late and I have to go meet with Carmen." He said, frowning a little. " I didn't want you stuck at Hermione's house all night." Jake explained.

" Fine. Let's go." As they exited to the school, Harry sent Draco an apologetic look before following his brother out the door. Draco, who had stayed to hear what Jake was saying to his brother, smiled a little. This was definite progress. He turned and happily walked back to the classroom the Debate team was using to wait for Hermione. 

~o00o~

Damn, how am I supposed to speak to my love with _him_ there? 

~o00o~

Harry didn't get a chance to speak with Draco that Friday. There was a fall art exhibit opening up in the Gym that day and he had to spend the whole day down there while people looked around at all the art, some of them even buying but that was only from Dean's exhibit. He was one of three people who painted like the professionals with few mistakes (he _is_ only a freshmen). The other two were Harry himself and a senior that he didn't know. 

When a chance to speak with Draco presented itself, his brother once again disrupted it. He came to pick Harry up again, since his parents would be out late again and he would be with them, leaving Harry by himself. The black-haired boy must have been really pre-occupied lately because he forgot his key again, either that or lost it. Draco was starting to get annoyed by Harry's brother. The boy seemed to _know_ he was thwarting his plans to make amends with Harry. But that wouldn't anger Draco. There was still the dance that night. Yes, he could clear things up at the dance.

~o00o~

Harry's house was quiet; they're being no one in it. He hated how it always got this way, how the silence was deafening sometimes. Other times the silence spoke words, startling him, making him think someone else was there. This is why he always made sure, that when he was alone, that he at least put some music on. It helped greatly. Right now, he was listening to Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong. Despite still not being able to talk with Draco, he was still going to the dance. Not necessarily to dance but to maybe just hang around, something he hadn't done before. 

" There sure is a lot I haven't done." He muttered to himself, struggling into the Halloween costume one of the workers at the store picked out for him. He had originally wanted to go as a knight maybe, or a wizard but the squealing blonde lady had practically forced him to buy this costume and now he was stuck with it. " Oh well." He sighed, putting the finishing parts to his costume on. He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. 

His outfit consisted of a tight black body suit with a high collar and long sleeves. The suit was black enough that most of Harry's bodily features were unable to be seen. At the back of the suit, right above his bum, extended a long cat's tail. The body suit had cat paws attached to it. He wore black gloves, made to look like cat paws as well. Perched on his head was a cat ear's headband. Around his neck was a black collar with a little bell ball on it that rung every time he moved. He was able to put on his own make up making cat whiskers. He also wore over the body suit a short charcoal gray sleeveless jean jacket, left open, and a pair of black jeans with a hole cut in the back for his tail. He felt extremely exposed in the outfit and refused to go anywhere without pants. All in all, he looked like an adorable cat-boy. He was wearing his contacts so his emerald eyes seemed impossibly large, like that of a child's.

" This is _so_ going to be embarrassing." He mumbled. His doorbell rang, signaling the coming of his Godfather who agreed to pick him up since the rest of his family was off somewhere. When he opened the door he grinned, seeing Sirius in a Robin Hood outfit.

" Aw, look at the wittle kitten!" Sirius cooed, patting Harry on the head. Harry glared lightly at the man and smiled.

" Come on, Siri. We still have to go pick up Hermione." Harry said.

" Ok, ok. Just don't dirty up my car you nasty feline." Sirius joked. Harry stuck his tongue out childishly and hopped into Sirius' Red Volkswagen GTI. " You didn't bring your coat." Sirius pointed out after they drove towards Hermione's house.

" Oh well. I'll just have to use yours then." Harry said. 

" Ha. What makes you think I'm going to let you use my coat?" Sirius asked.

" I'm your godson and you love me and if you don't I'll cry." Harry grinned. 

" Good point." Sirius said, stopping at Hermione's house. 

" I'll go get her." Harry hopped back out of the car and practically bounced up to her door, his tail swinging behind him and his bell jingling. He had a feeling his chipper mood at the moment was due to the cinnamon pop tarts he insisted on eating before dressing. He rang the doorbell and was surprised to see a red-headed girl open the door, dressed as little red riding hood, her big brown eye's warm with friendliness.

" Hey Harry." She greeted.

" Hi Ginny, what are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't know Ginny Weasley that well but he had talked to her a couple of times when he went to her mother's bakery. She was always helping around the store and would sometimes talk to him and they had gained a decent friendship because of it though because she went to another school, they weren't able to talk much.

" Oh, Hermione asked me to come over and help her with her make-up and hair." She said. While Harry didn't know her well, Hermione had begun to get to know the youngest Weasley child. Harry could remember a few times when Hermione said she was doing this with Ginny or doing that with Ginny. He didn't mind though. Hermione needed another friend, preferably a girl, who could talk about girl stuff with her so it was all well and good with him. 

" Is she ready?" He asked.

" Yes, I am." Harry gaped at the girl who now stood in front of him. Hermione had decided to go as an angel. She had on a glittery white tunic like dress that bunched up on the side, showing off a long, tanned leg. She had on golden sandals that tied halfway up her calf. On her back were two small white wings and she carried a small golden harp in her hand. Her hair was straightened out and curled inwards at the end. She wore glittery lip-gloss and her skin was sprinkled with glitter, giving off the effect that she was shining. 

" Wow, 'Mione. You look . . .good." He said. If he had been straight, he'd definitely would have asked her out. She grinned and blushed a little.

" Why thank you, Harry. You don't look bad yourself." She complimented.

" Yeah, sweet little kitten." Ginny giggled, patting him on the head. He blushed and sighed in annoyance.

" Are people going to be doing that _all_ night? Cause if they are, I'm going back home." He pouted. The girls laughed before exiting the house, Hermione's mother waving to them as they climbed into Sirius' car.

" Good Evening Mr. Black." Hermione greeted politely. 

" Good evening Miss. Granger." He said, driving towards the school. " Who's your friend?" He asked.

" I'm Ginny Weasley." She said.

" Ah, Ron's sister?" She nodded.

" As embarrassing as it is." She said, laughing a little. " I hope he's not _too_ bad at school." She said.

" In my opinion, I think he just needs to grow up." Hermione said. " He gets angry over the littlest things!" 

" Well, that's Ron for ya." Harry said as they parked at the school. " So Sirius, are you chaperoning the dance?" He asked.

" Yup. I figure it would be fun." The dance took place in the gym area since it was bigger than the cafeteria. The whole place was transformed, with several round tables scattered around on the far wall from the entrance. The refreshment stand was on the left of the doors. There were black and orange streamers hanging from the ceiling with strings of pumpkin lanterns going around the walls of the gym. There were even some skeletons hanging from the walls and the music blared from the speakers set up around the gym. The gym floor was hidden from view because of the fake fog that covered it.

" Wow, this place looks great." Hermione said. " I wonder who set this all up." She said. Sirius smiled to himself.

" Well, you kids have fun, I'm gonna go find Snape." He said, grinning wickedly. " I wonder if he dressed as a bat? Hehe, or maybe he, gasp, wore white!" They laughed at Sirius as he bounced off, entirely to active for someone in their late thirties.

" Come on, I wanna dance." Ginny said excitedly. 

" You two go ahead. I don't want to dance at the moment." Harry said, feeling very unsure of himself. Dancing at a club with people you didn't know was one thing. Dancing at school with people who you'd see until graduation is another thing. 

" Suit yourself Harry but I'm dragging you on the dance floor later. " Ginny dragged Hermione out to the floor where they quickly found people to dance with, Ginny dancing with a boy dressed as the scarecrow of the Wizard of Oz, Hermione dancing with someone whose face was hidden by a clown-like mask, dressed as a jester. Half his outfit was gold and the other half was black. 

Harry went and sat at one of the tables after getting a soda to drink. He noticed many eyes following him as he walked to his table and cursed the saleslady for forcing this costume on him. His eyes wandered over all the students and teachers after sitting at his table, searching for one person who didn't seem to be there at the moment. He sighed and prayed that Draco would be here. He really did want to talk to him, to apologize. His eyes suddenly flickered over to the door where a tall dark figure stood. He had on a loose white button up shirt with most of the top buttons undone to show his finely toned, golden chest and black leather pants with knee high boots. He had a black cloak over his broad shoulders, held by a golden dragon clasp. His white/blonde hair fell into his cool blue/gray eyes as a grin crept onto the person's face. A pair of pointy fangs poked out from his lips.

' That _has_ to be Draco.' Harry thought. Harry left the table and made his way over to Draco, who was moving away from the door, most eyes following his every movement. He couldn't blame them; he looked delectable and untouchable the way he moved, with grace and ease. How did he always manage to look important, Even at a silly little Halloween dance? 

" Harry?" He suddenly found his path blocked by a tall dark haired man dressed as King Arthur. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was as soon as he saw the violet eyes. Only one person had eyes that color.

" Er . . Tom?" He said hesitantly. Tom smiled and nodded.

" I didn't know you went to this school." Tom said brightly. Harry gave him a strange look. Little Hangleton was a pretty small town and there was only the pre-school, the middle school and this High school. It was strange that Tom _wouldn't_ know he went here. He didn't look_ that_ young did he?

" . . .Right. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

" Oh, no reason really. Just doing a favor for a friend." He said. Harry shifted nervously, as Tom looked him up and down, the little bell jingling. " You look . . .good." He said. Harry blushed.

" Um, thanks." 

" Do you want to dance?" Tom asked suddenly. Harry began to shake his head no but Tom had already started to drag him on to the floor. Harry tried pulling his wrist out of Tom's grip but the man was strong.

" Harry, there you are!" Harry sighed in relief as Draco blocked Tom's path. Draco, with a forced smile, greeted Tom. " Hello Tom." Tom clenched his jaw shut and nodded in acknowledgement. Harry pulled his wrist out of Tom's hold and moved over to Draco. " I'm sorry if you wanted to dance but I need to talk with him. I've been trying to talk to him since Saturday but his _overprotective brother_ just wouldn't give me the chance." Draco said with false cheerfulness. 

" Really? That's very unfortunate." Tom said. Draco started pulling Harry away from the violet-eyed male. " Well, I'm sure I'll catch a dance with you some other time, Harry." Tom said after them. Draco gritted his teeth at this, while pulling the boy towards an exit that would lead them into the school.

" You wish." He said through his teeth. Harry remained silent throughout all of this and until he and Draco made it to a quiet hallway, far away enough from the gym that they could barely hear the music. They stopped at a wall of lockers where Draco sighed. " Finally, we can talk about this." Draco said. 

" I'm listening." Harry said. He waited patiently, with his back to the lockers and Draco standing in front of him, for Draco to speak. " Harry, I am so sorry. I mean, I never meant to scare you or hurt you. I probably ruined our friendship because of my stupidity and inability to control my bloody teenage hormones--" 

" Draco, I admit that it scared me." Harry cut in. " For some reason physical contact like _that_ has always frightened me. I--I don't understand it, I guess but I made such a big deal about it. It's not like you tried to, er, rape me or anything." He said blushing a little. " I'm a bloody coward, that's all. I get beat up by Ron, picked on for most of my life and it never scared me. Then you give me a hickey and I have a mental breakdown." He scowled at himself and looked away from the blonde. " I'm sorry I'm such an idiot and can't --" Draco grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. 

" Harry, you are far from an idiot." Draco told him gently. " You are brilliant. You're just . . .people shy." He said, letting go of Harry. " I have a feeling it's because of your brother and father though. They'd lock you up in a tower and swallow the key it they could." Harry laughed a little. 

" That's true but I _am_ still sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. " Harry said softly. 

" I shouldn't have done it in the first place." Draco admitted. " And _I'm_ still sorry. I don't ever want to loose you as my friend."

" And you won't." In a sudden spout of courage, Harry walked closer and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's mouth before blushing madly and moving away, muttering an apology. He had no Idea what drove him to do that. Draco stood frozen, absolutely shocked. Harry had kissed him, _him_ first. Would that mean that the smaller teen had some kind of feeling for him? God he hoped so because he didn't think he could let him go now without giving a kiss in return.

Draco shushed Harry's apologizing and pulled Harry to him, his strong arms wrapped around the skinny boy, the bell jingling slightly. Harry was still blushing, extremely embarrassed by the kiss he gave Draco and yet extremely happy that Draco didn't hate him. Of course he wouldn't hate him though, he _did_ give him a hickey. 

" Um . . ." Was all Harry could manage to say at the moment. He gripped lightly onto Draco's shirt. Draco smirked lightly.

" You've stolen a kiss from me, Harry." He said, leaning his face closer to Harry's, tilting it a little. " So . . ." His breath ghosted against Harry's lips, that's how close they were. Harry was sure Draco could hear and feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. Harry's bright, innocent emerald eye's gazed up at Draco's cool, passion filled gray/blue ones. " It's only fair that I steal it back." He whispered. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently against the other boy's. Harry, having never had a real kiss before stood there, unsure of what to do. Draco gently ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip causing him to gasp. Draco took this opportunity to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue. He moaned lightly when he felt Harry hesitantly kiss him back. 

Harry shivered in delight. He loved the feeling kissing Draco gave him. He loved the way he smelt, of vanilla and tasted of chocolate. He moved his hands up and wrapped them around Draco's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, melting in Draco's arms. Draco smiled into the kiss and a minute later they gently broke apart to catch some air but stayed in each other's embrace. Draco thought Harry looked adorably flushed with that ridiculous cat headband on his head and that insanely tight outfit he was wearing. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He absolutely adored the little collar that rang every time Harry moved. 

" Wow." Harry breathed. Draco chuckled. 

" First kiss?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. " Won't be your last though." Draco said.

" Do you mean . . .?"

" Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry smiled brightly and Draco marveled at how one question could light up the whole boy's face. 

" Of course." Harry said, leaning in for another kiss. Draco couldn't deny the boy what he wanted. They stood there for a while, holding each other, tasting each other. They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn't even hear the voice coming down the hall. It wasn't until Draco was forcefully torn from Harry did they notice. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!?" He heard his brother bellow. Jake was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a fake cigar that use to be in his mouth (he spit it out when he saw Draco kissing Harry.) and his hair slicked back, looking awfully like a red-headed Lucius Malfoy. He had Draco by the throat, nearly lifting him off the ground. " You bloody prick--"

" Jake, stop!" Harry tried prying Jake's hands away but it was a useless attempt. " Let him go!" Jake looked back and forth between his brother and the teen gasping for breath under his iron grip. 

" You-- you weren't dating a girl were you?" Jake growled softly. " It was _him_. This . . .this _Malfoy_. This _boy._" He suddenly remembered the talk he and Harry had a few days ago and his expression darkened. " He tried to rape you!" He accused. Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Jake was blowing this out of proportion. 

" What are you talking about! He didn't do anything like that, Jake let him go, he can't breath!" Harry pulled at his brother's arm. Draco sneered and kneed Jake in the gut. The older man let go of Draco and stumbled backwards. Draco rubbed at his throat, taking in deep breaths. Jake regained his breath quickly and came at Draco again; he rammed into him knocking him onto the floor where he slid into the lockers, banging his head off of it. 

" Draco!" Harry made to run towards the still blonde but Jake grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Harry winced in pain. Sometimes when his brother was angry, he didn't know how to hold back his strength. He was sure his arm would be bruised tomorrow. " Let me go." Harry demanded. Jake placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, gripping tightly.

" What the hell were you thinking!? Dating that bastard, are you some kind of Masochist?" He said, shaking Harry roughly. " . . .And what the hell are you wearing?" Jake demanded, for the first time noticing the clothing that left little to the imagination. " You--you look like a bloody prostitute." Harry felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Jake's head, knocking him away from Harry. Draco stood, looking seriously murderous.

" I don't care that you're his brother. You've no right to say that about him. It's only a costume. " Draco sneered.

" Shut up and leave Malfoy before I kill you." Jake warned.

" Tch. Like that's going to make me leave my _boyfriend_ with a psycho like _you_. Who knows what you might do to him." Draco knew he was provoking Jake but the man pissed him off and he didn't care. " You act as if _I'm_ the one harming him. You go around trying to hide him from the world. I'm surprised you haven't locked him in a cupboard already, just to keep him from having a _life_." With out warning Jake ran at Draco. Harry's heart nearly stopped. Jake had gone into professional boxer mode. He didn't see Draco as a sixteen-year-old boy any more, he was an opponent. He swung at Draco who ducked and landed a punch in Jake's stomach. Jake swung again, catching Draco in the shoulder then he punched him again in the stomach. Draco punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards but came back again, ready to strike back.

The next few seconds went by slowly. " Stop!" Jake's fist was aimed at Draco then suddenly Draco wasn't there anymore. Instead Harry was and Jake couldn't stop the course he set his fist on. His fist slammed into the side of Harry's head and suddenly everything became normal. Draco was sprawled out on the floor where Harry had pushed him, Jake was standing with wide eye's, fearful eye's, looking down at a dazed Harry, slumped on the floor, swaying slightly. Everything was ringing in his head. He vaguely wondered how Jake could have his head pounded on every match before succumbing to sweet darkness. 

A/n: Only a few changes and some words added. That's all. I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	5. Tom's true intentions and the beatdown

A/N: hello again! Sorry this took a while. My story files are scattered around and I could remember what I labeled them as. I need to get a damn floppy. Anyhoo, I hope you all will like this chapter. Not a lot of changes in this one. There's more of Tom in this one, teehee!

**Happy-evo7: **Yeah it's funny NOW. * laughs evilly *

****

Ssjgoddesschico

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: * is too busy laughing to write anything * thanks for reviewing Min * shaved Beaver * nie! * Laughs some more *

****

Goldengirl2

Vicki: I think we all have plans for the immature bastard * grins evilly *

****

Sezmole: You've really confused me you know. You say you hate it . . .but DO you? I'm so bloody confused. Don't say you hate it! I take everything to serious sometimes. I'll try not to use the older teen, smaller teen thing too much, kay?

Lampshadesrgreat

GeminiEmerald: I get that a lot. Everyone says, they don't usually read AU fics like this and then they read mine! I feel so important. Teehee! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

****

Kitteh

Shichunsa: It's already finished and was when they took it down. So I'm just revising what I can before putting it back up!

****

BratPrincess187: your welcome! And thanks for reviewing!

****

Rachel R. : I'm trying to write the next chapter off it if that makes you feel better. I'll really try so please be patient!

****

Some Kind Of Feeling.

Chapter 5.

~*_*~

Harry woke up with a killer headache; his head throbbed causing him to wince when he shifted it slightly. He slowly opened his eye's and thanked God that someone kept his curtains closed so the sun didn't blind him and worsen his splitting headache. He sat up a bit and tried to think back to what caused his headache. A matter of fact, the last thing he remembered was kissing Draco. This little fact caused a dreamy smile to appear on his face. It didn't stay there for long when he heard yelling from downstairs. It was obviously his mother and father. 

Harry groaned as he rose from his bed. He was only clad in a gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants so he made his way downstairs, slowly because his head seemed to pound harder with every step he took. Their yelling didn't help much either.

~*_*~

" He's just like his father, I know it. He'll only end up hurting Harry because that's all Malfoy's know how to do!"

" James would you just _listen_ to yourself!?" She yelled. " You're judging Draco by the knowledge you have of Lucius. What if Draco isn't like Lucius, which he probably isn't, then what'll you do? Will you find some _other_ bizarre reason to keep Harry from finding someone he loves? I sure hope it isn't because he's gay because then you and me will have some serious problems, James Potter. He is your son and you will except him for who he is and you will get to know Draco Malfoy so you can see just how _wrong _you are about him." She glared. Her tone left no room for arguments and she turned to stomp from the living room when she noticed Harry standing there, looking confused.

" Harry, you're awake!" His mother exclaimed. She rushed over to him and guided him to the couch. " How are you feeling?" She asked gently, sitting next to him.

" My head hurts. Why were you two yelling?" He asked. She didn't answer right away and instead ordered James to go get some aspirin.

" Harry, don't you remember anything from last night?" She asked. 

" I remember going to the dance . . .er and talking to Draco." He said uncomfortably. Lily smiled softly.

" It's okay, honey. We know." Harry blushed and nodded just as his father came back with a glass of water and two pills. He handed them to his son wordlessly and sat on the couch next to him. Harry quickly downed the pills, with the help of the water and set the glass on the coffee table in front of them. 

" Um . . .what happened? Why does my head feel like it's been run over by a train?" He asked.

" Well, you see your father and Jake decided to chaperone the dance. I went along because I was helping to decorate and because I wanted to keep an eye on them so they didn't make fools of themselves. Jake some how escaped my view while I was busy talking to Headmaster Dumbledore. When I saw James slip through the door that led to the main school, I followed. 

Now, from what Draco told me. Jake attacked him and you tried to stop him. Then he figured out that you and Draco were dating." James scowled at this. " Then Draco fought back and--"

" Oh, I remember!" He said. " Jake grabbed me and started saying rude things about me. Then Draco punched Jake and they both started fighting again. I wanted them to stop and tried to get between them but Jake ended up punching me. Was he drunk?" He asked. He knew Jake would never do anything like he did for real. Sure his temper was wild but he'd never resort to physical violence, as mild as it was, against him. 

" Yes, I believe he may have been a little drunk." She sighed. " Those Weasley twin's spiked the punch." She said. 

" _None_ of this would have happened if you had just stayed away from that Malfoy." James said curtly. He had no problems with his son's sexual preferences. After all, both of his best friends were Gay. He only had a problem about his son's choice of boyfriend. 

" Don't start James." Lily warned. She looked back down at her sullen son. " Honey, we don't have a problem with your preferences and _I_, at least, don't have a problem with Draco. I know he isn't like his father or else you would have stayed away from him." She said. " I won't let your father or brother stop you from relationships so do what you want." She said, pulling her son's hand into hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. " Okay?" She asked softly. He looked up at her and smiled. 

" Yeah." 

" Good. Why don't you go eat something? There's some left over pizza in the fridge." She said. He nodded but before he got up he had just one more question to ask.

" Where _is_ Jake?" He asked.

" I assume he's staying with Carmen, why?" She asked. Harry frowned. He thought Jake would have told them about the divorce by now it had been almost two months already!

" Mom, Dad, Jake wouldn't be staying with Carmen." Harry said sadly. They looked at him with confusion. 

" Why do you say that?" James asked. 

" Because they're divorced." Harry said softly. 

" What!?" They exclaimed in unison.

" When did this happen?" Lily asked sadly. 

" Um, I guess in August. Jake told me he was divorced when he came home in September." Harry told them before standing. " When he comes back, talk to him? I know it's bothering him even though he doesn't act like it." Harry quietly left to let his parents ponder over things while he went to heat up his pizza.

~*_*~

Jake had left, sometime after rendering his brother unconscious, for the forests about 5 miles from Little Hangleton. There was an old Tree house there, abandoned by a couple of kids some years ago. It was a good place to think since not everyone new about it. He was sitting out on the aging deck, not caring that it could collapse under his weight. It would be his just reward for what he did to Harry. He had never laid a hand on his brother so violently. Only ever out of play and he barely touched him then but this time, he knocked his brother out like he was one of his boxing rivals.

He only did it because he was trying to protect him. He didn't want his brother to get hurt by that blonde boy. He knew Malfoy would end up hurting his brother one way or another and he didn't want to see that happen. Now like when he was younger, not like with Bi-- 

He shook his head and got rid or that thought process. It was over and done with. He wouldn't think about it any longer. He's supposed to be worried about Harry now. He should be thinking about that stupid, idiotic move he made, punching his brother in the head. He should have known how to control himself.

He couldn't help it, though. He had practically grown up learning to hate all things Malfoy thanks to his father and he had seen Lucius Malfoy at some of the matches and championships. He looked like the type of person who had too much influence for his own, and everyone else's, good. It was totally true too. He was a manipulative bastard, he often saw him in the old underground matches he use to fight in, winning money and generally being a snide bastard. 

' And his son's just _like_ him.' Jake thought bitterly. ' He thinks he's _so_ much better than everyone else, the prat.' There was a part of his brain that argued with him about his unfair thoughts. That part of him always said that he was too quick to judge people and would always end up making the wrong decisions. He scoffed at this. He may have regretted deeply hitting his brother but he would never regret beating the shit out of Malfoy Jr. 

~*_*~

Draco sighed in frustration. Last night, he had succeeded in avoiding his parents and cleaning up the blood on his face as best as he could. Unfortunately, because of his father's lack of respect when it came to privacy, the next morning, he was caught with a split lip and giant bruise on his left cheek and a black eye. He was glad he had his green shirt on. Lucius didn't need to see all his other bruises. 

At the moment the older blonde was pacing his room and angrily but calmly lecturing him on " Submitting to Barbarian ways". He kept going on and on about things like how undignified it is to fight outside of a ring. Draco almost had the nerve to laugh at this but held his tongue. He didn't fancy another bruise. He thought that it was absolutely retarded, what his father just said. Fighting was fighting, anywhere. No matter where you fight, authorized or unauthorized, you're still going to be bloody with possible brain damage. 

" Boy, are you listening?" Lucius seethed. Draco lazily looked up at his father to show him that he was but not exactly caring. " I won't tolerate anymore insolence from you." Lucius said. " One of your teachers tells me that you've been passing notes in class." He said with a disgusted tone. " Passing _notes_. Are you a little girl, Draco? That is absolutely unacceptable, especially with a _Potter_." He spat.

" What's wrong with Harry?" Draco asked defensively. Lucius scowled but didn't answer his question.

" Just stay away from that troublesome boy. He'll only corrupt you. All Potter's do, eventually." With that, Lucius stalked out of the door, leaving a frowning Draco. 

What did his father have against the Potter's _anyway_?

~*_*~

It was a sunny Sunday morning that greeted Harry. He sighed as he went about getting ready for the day. Jake still hadn't come home and it was starting to worry him. He knew the man could take care of himself but it didn't hinder his concern. He wanted so desperately to console his brother's, possible guilt. Sure it was Jake's fault that he had been knocked unconscious but he couldn't help but feel that none of it would have happened had he just told Jake and his dad all about Draco. Maybe he could have convinced them that he was a good person.

" Harry?" His father poked his head into the room while he was pulling a yellow hoodie over his head; the words Have a Nice Day written on the back with a smiley face stitched above the lettering. 

" Yes?" He hurriedly pulled on a pair of loose black jeans. 

" You ready? We're leaving for town soon."

" Okay, Dad. Just let me get my shoes." He said. James shut the door again and Harry quickly pulled his shoes on and brushed through his hair before tying it back. When he made it downstairs, his parents were already waiting in the car so he shut and locked the door before climbing into the back of the vehicle. 

His mom was dragging the two of them into town with her while she went shopping for things for her best friends' baby shower. She demanded that the two of them help her and in return they'd go out for dinner and maybe a movie. Unlike most kids, Harry had no qualms about going places with his parent's, though he had a hunch that his father was going to be glaring daggers at anyone who so much as looked at him. God forbid they ever talk to him. 

" Now, James. I gave you the list of party supplies so you shouldn't have any trouble getting anything." Lily said, once they made it to the mall.

" What if they don't have what you want on the list?" James asked.

" Get the next best thing of course! We'll meet at the entrance in two and a half hours." She said before walking away happily. James sighed before grumpily going about the 'chore' his wife gave him. 

~*_*~

" Dad, I don't think she wanted that color blue." Harry said, looking at his father weirdly. 

" Why not? The list only said blue." He held up the dark blue streamers. " This is blue." He stated.

" Don't you know _anything?_" Harry sighed before taking the list from his father and gather what his mother wanted. He should have known his father would be clueless about things like this. After they bought the party supplies they found that they had a lot of time left.

" Well we have an hour left. What do you want to do?" Harry asked. 

" Well . . .I wanted to check out the electronics." His father said. " Our computer blew up last night." He said with a slight frown. It was soon erased as they came upon the department. His father, who was a computer nerd, practically drooled as he looked over the computers. Harry who didn't have much love for computers, at least not like his father, wandered over to the video game section. If there was one thing Harry loved besides art, poetry and music it was RPG's. He _lived_ for them. He had a few already. Legend of Dragoon, Dot Hack Infection and Mutation, Final Fantasy's 7, 8, 9, and 10. He was desperately waiting FF10-2. He laughed to himself. Who'd of thought him a video game junky?

" Harry! Fancy meeting you here?" Harry whirled around and came face to chest with Tom Riddle. He almost wanted to scowl at him for some reason, ever since Friday night when he tried to force him to dance. 

" Hi, Tom." Harry said with a wary smile. " What are you doing here?" He asked. Tom smiled, showing his pearly whites, his unusually violet eye's gleaming.

" I was quite bored today and decided to check out the mall. I'm glad I did too." He said softly. " I got to see you again." Harry swallowed nervously. There was something about Tom that made him feel very uncomfortable and right now he felt suffocated. Why didn't he notice the closeness between them before?

" Um, I gotta go." Harry slid away from Tom, who had practically cornered him against the video game racks, and started to walk away. Tom, though, grabbed onto his upper arm rather tightly, hindering his movement. " What--"

" Harry, I want to talk to you . . .in private." Tom said lowly. Harry gulped and was about to reply when another voice cut in.

" What's going on back here?" Harry sighed in relief when he saw one of the employee's eyeing Tom's hold on him with narrowed suspicious eyes. 

" Nothing. Just conversing." Tom said cheerily. He let go of Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to flinch. " Seeya Harry. We'll have that talk later." The employee walked up to Harry with concern in his blue eyes. 

" Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" The man asked. Harry shook his head and smiled gratefully at him.

" No, I'm fine but thanks for getting him away. He's kind of been following me for a while." He said with a shaky smile. The employee nodded, reluctantly.

" Well, if he ever bother's you again don't be reluctant to yell for me, 'kay? Seeya Harry." The guy said. Harry looked after him in confusion. How did he know his name? It was then that he remembered the name on the tag. He was Charlie Weasley. 

~*_*~

After the Tom incident, Harry wasn't in the mood for buying anything today so he sought out his father who, by the looks of it, had bought a new computer. 

" . . .To you by next Saturday." The man said as Harry walked up to stand beside his father.

" Okay, thanks." James turned to walk away and nearly ran over his own son. " Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there."

" S'okay. Happens all the time." Harry rolled his eyes. James only laughed a little.

" So did anything happen while I was in La La land?" James asked. 

" Not re-" He was cut off when someone bumped into him, lightly running his hands over his stomach as he went past before he stopped and turned to apologize profusely. Harry looked at the man incredulously. Tom was obviously following him and now he was bumping into him on purpose.

" Uh, it's alright. No harm done." James said with a forced smile. The man smiled at them before apologizing once more. He glanced at the small teen before continuing on his way. James frowned at his back and scowled. " Come on, Harry. Let's go find your mother." He said with a slight growl in his voice. Harry sighed and they left to look for her. 

~o00o~

They found her, chatting with another woman in a baby store, Harry didn't care for the name of the store. He was too busy wondering if Tom was going to pop up again. His father went to go hurry his mother up while he sat on a bench outside of the store. His eye's cautiously searched the crowds of people. He wanted to know where Tom was before Tom could know where he was. He admitted that at first, Tom was a decent guy. He seemed nice enough but because of his second encounter and his third, he didn't think he wanted to know him anymore. The fourth encounter made him realize just what was wrong with this guy. 

' My god! I've gotten a stalker and I'm only fourteen!' 

" Harry!" His mother who looked like she had been calling him for quite some time snapped him out of his thoughts. " What were you thinking about? You got all pale. Are you sick?" She asked, concerned.

" I'm fine mom. Just thinking and something gross popped into my head." He said, laughing a little. 

" Ew. Well don't tell me anything! Come one, we're going to lunch at that new Italian Restaurant." 

~*_*~

The new Restaurant, Luigi's Palace (a/n: I don't _think_ it's a real place . . .), was already packed with people but they managed to get a circular table somewhere near the middle of the open floor but closest to the left wall of windows. They had ordered their food and his father was now complaining about the man in the store.

" He just bumped right into Harry and on purpose too." 

" Now, you don't know that. It could have been an accident like he said." Lily argued. James snorted.

" I saw him, he was _looking_ at Harry when he bumped into him." James told her. " And I know he better stay away from my son, too." Harry sighed and shook his head at his father. Was the man even aware that he was sitting next to him? 

The rest of their lunch went by with nice conversation and a harmless argument over what movie they should see. After their lunch was done, Harry excused himself to the bathroom while his parents paid the bill. After he did his business and was washing his hands, he became aware of one other person in the bathroom, standing behind him, and prayed it wasn't Tom, he'd seen enough of him for one day. He looked into the mirror and jumped a little at the person he saw behind him.

" Mr. Potter." Harry turned the water off and turned around, jumping some more when he moved closer to him. 

" Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius forcefully grabbed his chin and leaned down to speak in a low whisper to the teen.

" I'm only going to warn you once, little Potter. Stay _away_ from my son, you hear? Or I'll ruin your life so fast you'd think it was an act of God." He hissed. He was so close; Harry could feel his hot breath whispering across his face, his own breath harsh from fear. Any man or woman in their right mind would be scared of Lucius Malfoy. " Do you understand?" He growled jerking Harry's face a bit, his nails digging into Harry's skin.

" Yes." Harry said almost inaudibly. 

" Good." Lucius breathed, looking the young boy over. His hard blue eye's glazed over a bit as if remembering something. " So much like your mother, you are." He said. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and pushed Harry back into the sink before stalking out of the bathroom. Harry stared at the door with wide, shocked eyes before remembering to breathe, which he hadn't been doing since Lucius mentioned his mother. He let out a shuddering breath before shakily leaving the bathroom. He could see Lucius sitting in the business are of the restaurant, looking as if he hadn't just threatened a fourteen-year-old boy. He headed out to the car where his worried parents were waiting.

" What took you so long?" His mother asked in concern. She took in her son's pale shaky features and red marks around his chin area and climbed into the back of the car with her son. " Honey, what happened?" She asked. James was turned around with a dark expression on his face.

" N--nothing." He said unconvincingly. He couldn't very well tell them that Lucius Malfoy threatened him in the bathroom. He didn't want his parents going out on a rampage for Malfoy's blood.

" Don't lie to me Harry, did someone do something to you?" She asked gently. Harry hesitantly nodded. His parents paled. " What did they do?" She asked. 

" Threatened me." He whispered. He could tell his father was about to storm back into the restaurant but he shot forward and laid a hand on his father's shoulder. " Please, can we just go home?" He pleaded. His father's murderous intent diminished with only a bit of anger still left. 

" Fine." His father started the car and they drove off, Harry's head resting on his mother's shoulder and her arm around him. " Harry." 

" Yes, dad?"

" Was it that guy from the mall?" His father asked.

" No." Harry said. ' Though things would have been easier if it was.' He thought. He could at least tell his parents if it was only Tom. He didn't have much power in the world; he was only a bookstore employee. Lucius was a businessman, an aristocrat, a very rich and powerful man who could take all you owned away with a flick of his snake headed cane. He didn't want to see his family fall apart because of that man. 

~*_*~

It was just after dinner when Harry received a call. He had just gotten out of the shower and had to rush down the hall with a towel hanging off his waist. 

" Hello?" He said, adjusting the towel so it didn't fall off.

" Hey, love." Harry grinned widely.

" Hey, Draco, how are you?" He asked, pulling on a pair of red boxers and throwing the towel down. 

" Good but I should be asking you the same thing. Are you okay now?" The concern in Draco's voice was evident.

" Yup. No more headaches here." He pulled on a white t-shirt, dropping the phone in the process. He quickly picked it back up. " Oops, sorry." He said, laughing a little. " Dropped the phone."

" It's fine. Listen, I just overheard an interesting conversation from my father." Draco started. " It seems he met your family at that Italian restaurant."

" Yeah, he did." Harry said quietly, pulling on some red sweatpants. 

" What's wrong? My father didn't do anything to you, did he?" Draco asked urgently.

" Um . . .not really. Just threatened to ruin my life is all." Harry sighed. 

" WHAT!?" Harry flinched at the tone. " That _bastard_." Draco breathed. " Harry if he ever touches you, tell me and I promise I'll kill him or at least hand him over--" Harry blinked in confusion as he heard the phone drop and another voice speak before the phone was picked up again.

" _What_ did I tell you boy?" Harry paled instantly. " You didn't even last a day, littlest Potter." Lucius laughed harshly. " I told you there'd be hell to pay and dammit you _will_ pay." He could hear Draco yelling on the other end before the phone hung up. Harry stayed like that for a while, shocked. He was scared. Scared for himself, scared for Draco and scared for his family. 

~*_*~

Monday found an eager Harry Potter, looking for his boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other since Friday and it was driving Harry crazy, especially after Lucius got on the phone. Harry suddenly noticed the many pairs of eyes on him as he walked past. He nervously glanced at the people, noticing how they whispered behind their hands to their friends as he walked by. He made it to his locker, still on the look out for Draco. Hermione was at her locker, next to his.

" Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" She asked, concerned. She was shocked and surprised that Jake had done that to him and even more shocked over the reason _why_ he did it. She had only thought that Draco was just playing with Harry, joking around but it turns out that she was wrong for once. 

" I'm fine, 'Mione. " He gave her a reassuring smile before opening up his locker. " Er . . .do you have any idea why people keep looking at me?" He asked her, noticing the guy whose locker was next to his was looking at him strangely. Hermione looked just as clueless as he felt.

" Sorry, Harry. I don't know anything." She said apologetically.

" It's okay." He said. " Come on, I want to hurry up and go over that Biology work. I have a feeling Snape's going to give us another quiz." 

~*_*~

Harry was on his way home with Hermione. The school day was dreadfully uneventful, besides the students all gawking at him. Draco had not come to school that day and Harry had a feeling it had something to do with Lucius. They were about three or four blocks away from their houses when Ron, Blaise Zabini, and a senior, Marcus Flint blocked their path. 

" Look, it's our resident fag." Ron said snidely. Blaise and Marcus laughed a little. " What do you say we have a little talk, hmm?"

" Go away, Weasley." Harry said forcefully. This was the one thing he had been hoping would never happen. Unfortunately his prayer went unanswered.

" Grew a backbone, did ya? That Malfoy's been teaching you how to stick up for yourself?" Blaise asked with false sweetness.

" Naw, probably only taught him how to get it stuck up his arse." Marcus smirked as the other boy's laughed. Harry blushed violently and Hermione grew angry.

" Why don't you bunch of idiot's just leave? There's no point of hanging around with us, it won't help you get smarter." She said. The boy's ignored her and pushed her out of the way. She tried to get to Harry's side but Ron pushed her back and gave her a glare.

" I suggest you run off. You wouldn't want to get . . .hurt." Ron said coldly. Hermione paled but she wouldn't leave Harry.

" Go Hermione." Harry said softly. His arms were being held back by Marcus. Harry's emerald eye's pleaded with her silently. He could take care of himself (a/n: yeah right.) but he couldn't protect Hermione if they decided to do anything. " _Go._" He said louder. Hermione held back tears and ran as fast as she could. If she had to leave her friend, she'd at least make it as short as she could. She could only hope that his parents were home, she _prayed_.

" Well, now that _she's_ out of the way . . ." Marcus dragged a struggling Harry into an abandoned house with the other boy's. He threw him to the floor of the empty living room. 

" What should we do with him?" Blaise asked. Harry sat up and glared at the boy's eyeing him. While they discussed ways to torture him, he searched for a way out. The kitchen door was open but running through there to go back to the front of the house wouldn't work, they'd get him before he could escape. He couldn't jump through the windows and Ron guarded the front door.

" I know." Marcus said suddenly. " I think he should show us what . . .talents he's learned from young master Malfoy." He said mockingly. Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know what gave them the idea that he and Draco did anything more than kiss but whatever it was can go to hell because this was _not_ going to happen. 

Harry waited for the right moment, moving slowly as the boy's advanced. Ron stayed by the door and he knew what to do. Just as Blaise made to grab him he sprinted from their grasp and headed for a surprised Ron. If there was one thing good about having a boxer for a brother it was learning how to fight. He just never did it because he found no reason to fight, even if he was getting his ass kicked by Ron most of the time. Before Ron could get over his surprise, Harry had landed a punch in his face, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble back behind the door. Harry whipped open the unlocked door, slamming it into Ron who yelped and ran down the steps. 

" Get him!" He could hear Ron yelling even as he was halfway down the street. This was another reason why he never used what he learned from his brother to fight. He was a fast runner, _very_ fast. He might just consider going on the track team one day. He could hear the other boy's gaining speed behind him. Unfortunately, Blaise _was_ on the track team and had been running since he was 10. Harry gritted his teeth and ran harder. His house wasn't too far away now and he could make it . . .or not.

" Got ya." Blaise jumped at Harry, knocking him to the ground. He turned Harry over on his back and straddled him, holding his arms down. " Thought you could get away, did you?" He hissed. " Sit still! You should know better." Harry managed to free an arm and punched Blaise but the boy didn't budge. He got Harry's arm and held tightly just as the two other boys caught up with him. Harry smirked when he saw Ron's bleeding nose; it reminded him of the day when Draco had left it in the same condition. 

Ron's eye's flashed dangerously. This boy was more trouble than he was worth but he was willing to put up with it. He'd make his life miserable.

" Let's get him back." Ron growled.

~*_*~

Hermione made it to Harry's house and pounded on the door frantically. The door opened so suddenly she almost pounded Mr. Potter.

" Hermione! What's wrong, where's Harry!" He demanded. 

" Come on, no time to explain. They'll hurt him." She said hysterically. James had no choice but to follow her.

~*_*~

Harry was dragged back to the house and inside, this time all the doors were locked and they were on their guard. Blaise and Marcus took turns punching and kicking him while Ron watched with cold, hard eyes. He suddenly moved forward.

" Stop." He told them. They looked at him in confusion but did as he said. Harry was curled up on the floor, looking much smaller than he was and glaring up at Ron with pained emerald eye's. His glasses were discarded a while ago, broken. " Pull him to his knees and hold his arms." Ron ordered. They did so and Ron walked to stand directly in front of the boy, looking down at him. " You see Harry, I have this big . . .problem and you're gonna help me with it. No complaints." He gave the two other boy's knowing looks and they grinned wickedly. Harry didn't understand what they wanted him to do, not until Ron unzipped his pants. Harry paled and started to struggle profusely.

" Let me go!" He screamed. 

" He _said_ no complaints!" Marcus grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and yanked it, pulling Harry's head back. That didn't stop him from struggling.

" I'd stop struggling, if I were you. 'Cause if you bite me. I'll kill you." Ron warned seriously. He then suddenly grinned. " Just think, with the practice we'll give you, you'll make Draco a happy man." The other boy's laughed as a stream of tears ran down Harry's face, stinging the cut across his cheek. 

" No, you'll make Draco a very, very angry man." Came an enraged voice from the door. Draco dropped the lock pick he had been holding and in three big strides was behind Ron. He grabbed his hair and yanked him away from Harry. Harry suddenly found himself dropped to the floor as the other boy's went to fight Draco. Harry pushed himself back up in time to see Draco knock out Ron. It didn't take long for him to deal with Blaise, he pushed him and he knocked his head off the floor where he lay half-unconscious.

Draco glowered darkly at the senior. The older teen was bulkier than Draco was and probably stronger but Draco had strength too and speed. He dodged Marcus several times. The boy was too slow when he was fighting and was tiring out. Draco only had to land three punches. One in jaw, the stomach, and one in the nose. The boy, worn out, not only from running after Harry but from trying to knock out the agile blonde, fell over, groaning and too tired to get back up.

" Draco." Harry croaked out. Draco's murderous gaze melted and he ran over and knelt by Harry. The boy's clothes were torn in several places and blood soaked through in some places. His face was littered in cuts, his lip busted and his face pale. He had a terrible looking bruise on his temple, probably from it banging off of the floor once. Tears stained his face as he hugged Draco tightly. The blonde boy remained silent, holding his battered boyfriend of three days. He couldn't help but think that none of this would have happened had he gone to school today or better yet, not talk back to his father who had forbidden him from seeing Harry. 

" I'm sorry, Harry." He told the teen. Harry looked up at him with disbelief.

" You have no reason to be sorry Draco. If anything, _I_ should be sorry for getting myself into this situation. If only I had been strong--" He was cut off by Draco's lips gently pressed against his, effectively shutting him up for a period of time. Harry left himself go in the kiss, closing his eyes and sighing a little. They parted a little while later. Draco placed another small kiss on the other boy's sweet lips, ignoring the metallic taste of blood. It would only succeed in bringing out his anger.

" You'll be okay, right?" Draco asked softly. Harry's head rested on his shoulder. One of Draco's arms was around Harry's waist while the other was running through the green-eyed boy's hair, soothingly. Harry nodded into his shoulder, pulling him closer.

" Now that you're here." He said softly. Draco smiled and kissed the side of his head. His head snapped up when the front door broke down suddenly and Mr. Potter and Hermione came running in, out of breath. They froze and took in the scene. 

Three boys were lying semi-unconscious on the floor of the room, the redheaded one groaning upon gaining consciousness. In the middle of the room was Harry, in the arm's of Draco Malfoy who was obviously comforting the battered boy. James' first reaction was to yell at Malfoy and get him away from his son but the way Malfoy held Harry gave him second thoughts. It was almost . . .loving. 

" Harry!" Hermione knelt by the two and stared at Harry in concern. " Is he alright?" She asked the blonde frantically.

" Calm down, 'Mione. He'll be fine though I think it best if we take him to the hospital. He might have something wrong with his ribs." He told her.

" S'that why it hurts?" Harry mumbled. They looked alarmed by this.

" Ma-Draco." James said quietly. The blonde looked at him. " I'll set aside all differences for now. He needs a doctor. " He said. Draco nodded and carefully gathered the boy in his arms and they walked out of the house. " I'll run down to the house and get the car. I don't want--"

" I understand Mr. Potter." Draco told him. James nodded and hurried down the street. 

" What did they do to him?" Hermione asked, sniffling a little. 

" A lot." Was all he said. Soon James' car came speeding down the street and stopped in front of them. 

" Hurry up." He said. Hermione got in on the passenger's side and Draco carefully got into the back, Harry cradled in his lap, grimacing a little. As James drove away, Draco frowned in thought, looking down at Harry's battered face. It seemed as if Ron and the other two knew about Harry and Him but how? No one else should have known but Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Jake. So who could have told and driven them to attack Harry? Who would have enough influence to make them go further in there torturing of Harry than usual? . . .

' That bastard!'

~*_*~

A/n: don't hate me! I'm sorry I let some of my . . .er emotion's out when I write and It seems I let it out on poor Harry. It'll get better though! (Before it gets worse, hehe) so I hope you liked this chapter and review please!!


	6. The Hospital, the gift, and the Pissed o...

A/N: Sorry I took so long in getting this up. I'm been dead busy lately. I had mad tests to do, I'm working on some term paper for English II, and I'm trying to write the next chapter to Wrath of Heaven and Angels and Demons, not to mention the first chapter of the sequel to this story. Then my little kitty, Little Yahiko had to go to the vets to get his balls chopped off and we gotta go get him today and my best bud is having love crisis' and I'm her psychologist! Life su~ucks! Anyhoo, it's here so don't complain! Or I'll sick the Shaved beavers on you.

****

Malfoy+harry

Rachel R.: I'm TRYING to work on it. I'm stuck! * Pouts * I need to find something to inspire me is all and then it'll be smooth riding! 

****

Chibi-Crysti: I'm doing some minor editing and that's about it. I'll tell you when I do major changes. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Sezmole: I hate being confused . . .anyhoo, thanks for reviewing.

****

Parselmouth: hopefully I'll get them up faster! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Twilight's Nightingale: No rules have been broken! Anyhoo, I'm glad I kept you entertained when you were bored! The stories already finished, FF.Net just took it down after it was done, the bastards. So I'm editing and then putting them up! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kishori: I hope I catch them to. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Kyuugi: I agree with you. Feminine Draco is a no no! Thanks for reviewing!

****

AnonymousBystander: I'll have to read this story Without Voldemort! Whose it by? Thanks for reviewing!

****

TanisaFyre: I need a boyfriend too, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Nisha Kole: I'll try to hurry up and post this again but no promises! I'm a busy girl! Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadowarwen: Thanks for reviewing my story again, I appreciate it! I don't think I'll have better luck but it doesn't matter because I know people like it! So thanks! (Hey when are you gonna update Somewhere I Belong? I'm gonna go crazy, I wanna see what Jeb'll do next!)

****

Yourmotherwasahampster: LOL! Peace love and rainbow carnage! That's cool. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Wil the Deranged Rickmaniac: I'm so glad you reviewed!! Thanks a bunches!

****

Linny: Yeah but not. The guy is just reminded of Lily because of the eyes and got lost in them. Lucius won't be doing anything like Tom or Ron any time soon. Tom won't be backing off till . . .the end of the story! And Ron . . .well you'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Andromeda Summer: unfortunately I don't get them up as soon as I'd like. Le sigh.

****

Goldengirl2: w00t! Viruses rule!! (When they're not in your computer.) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cherrygal3: I'm thinking about putting the sequel up now, while I'm putting this up. That what the people who have already read this can read that! Waddya say? I'm writing the next chapter of WOH and I thought I was done with it but then I have a major inspiration boost so now I'm STILL writing it. Please be patient! Thanks for reviewing!

****

MnMIsTheBest

Vana E: thank you!!!! I'll try to get them up faster, as I've been telling some people. It's just a little hard at the moment. Thanks for reviewing

****

(SHAVED BEAVER) Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor (SHAVED BEAVER): Yes I'm working on the sequel and yes I'm too busy laughing over the shaved beaver *snickers * thanks, Danke, arigato, gracias, for reviewing!

****

Kitteh

Ssjgoddesschico

There! Sorry if I missed anyone. I only did the fifth chapter reviews. I'm too lazy to do the others! But I still thank you all for reviewing, and for some others, for reviewing again! Now on the Story!

Some Kind Of Feeling

Chapter six.

~*_*~

After arriving at the hospital, Harry was immediately taken away, leaving four (Lily came as soon as she could) very concerned people. James was currently pacing the waiting room restlessly while Lily and Hermione cried silently. Draco wore an emotionless mask upon his face though, as always, his eyes betrayed him. They were a deep bluish gray with a hailstorm of emotion behind them. His hand gripped the arm of the chair tightly. He knew his father was behind this, no one else would have a reason to do that to the innocent boy and Harry had told him Lucius had threatened him. It all made sense but unfortunately, if he knew his father, there would be no evidence that he was behind anything. 

The authorities would just pass it off as another one of those assaults by homophobes. The only thing that could possibly happen would be that the three boys who attacked Harry would be sent to a juvenile detention center. No one would ever know that Lucius had anything to do with it, especially if the boys didn't know that it _was_ Lucius, which they probably didn't. Knowing his father, he probably did something sneaky so his identity would remain a secret.

" Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Everyone's attention snapped to the short Italian man. His nametag read Dr. Frank Fishetti. 

" Yes?" James said anxiously. Harry's mother walked over and stood by her husband, Draco and Hermione standing slightly behind them.

" Your son is doing fine." Suddenly the tension in the room seemed to disappear as relief swept over them. " He's got a sprained ankle, minor cuts and abrasions as well. The only things slightly serious about his condition are his ribs. One is cracked and about three others are bruised. He'll have to take it easy for a while, maybe stay in bed for a few days before allowing him to go back to school, if you want." Harry's parents nodded. 

" Can we see him?" Lily asked. 

" Of course. He's just down that hall, room 210." The doctor smiled a little as the family and friends hurried off.

~*_*~

Harry lay sulkily in the bed, wondering why all the worse stuff happened to him. It was like someone _enjoyed_ watching him in pain. (A/n: hehe.) The only good thing that had ever happened to him this year was Draco and the two of them haven't even been able to actually _be_ together since they decided to date each other. He'd have to make sure they have time for each other some time in the near future, _very_ near future. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his door opening and his mother's head peaking in. She smiled at him and opened the door the rest of the way. Harry's mood brightened when he saw his father, Hermione and Draco as well. He _was_ a little disappointed that Jake wasn't there. Jake seemed to still be blaming himself for the incident on Halloween. Harry, of course, forgave him. He knew his brother's temper but he didn't think he could forgive him for attacking Draco. Jake would have to make up for that.

" Hey." His mother took a seat next to his bed and scooted closer. James stood by his wife. On the other side, Hermione sat in a chair and Draco stood.

" Hi guys." He said softly. He couldn't see them all that well since his new glasses were broke. He'd probably end up using the contacts for a while.

" How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, sniffling a little. She knew it was a stupid question to ask. How _else_ would he be feeling?

" Okay, I guess. A little tired and sore." He told them. He could tell his mother was trying to hold back tears, as was Hermione. " So what happened to those jerks that did this?" He asked. James scowled darkly.

" Sent to a Juvenile detention center for a long while, I suppose." He said. " Though I don't know _what _provoked them." He said. Harry shifted slightly.

" You know what." He sighed. " Don't pretend you don't, dad. Not everyone can be as open-minded as you guys." He said looking to all of them. He held Draco's gaze longer and smiled a little. " So when do you think I'll be getting out of here?" He asked his parents.

" I guess sometime tomorrow. The Doctor said it wasn't anything really serious. You'd just have to take it easy for a while is all." Lily said. Harry nodded.

" Um . . .do you think I could talk to Draco . . .alone?" He asked meekly, blushing. His mother smiled and Hermione grinned slyly. James frowned, clearly not liking Draco. He was tolerant of him, but he still didn't like him.

" Sure honey. I'm going to go contact Jake." She placed a small kiss on her son's forehead as she left. His father ruffled his hair a bit and smiled before leaving after his wife, Hermione stayed a bit.

" You get better, Harry. Don't want you missing too much homework." She joked. He rolled his eyes and grinned. 

" Whatever you say, 'Mione, seeya." She waved before shutting the door behind her. Now it was only the two of them. Draco sat on the bed and leaned over Harry so that his face was inches from his. He looked into Harry's incredible eyes for a moment before capturing those sweet lips in a heavenly kiss. It was like a refreshing glass of ice water on a scorching hot summer day. They had only gotten a chance to kiss twice since they became a couple and, _God_ did they miss it. They continued kissing and caressing until the need for air became too much and they had to part. Draco stayed close to Harry, whose hands were playing in his hair; his emerald eye's alight with innocence and happiness. 

" Missed you." Draco murmured, kissing the boy again. Harry smiled into the kiss. Draco pulled back and looked at the teen curiously. 

" How much?" He whispered

" Like the Desert misses the rain." He said seriously. Harry felt a flutter in his heart and he pulled Draco back down for a passionate kiss that lasted what seemed like forever. Draco moaned when he felt Harry's tongue enter his mouth as they began a playful battle. For some reason, it never occurred to them that they _were_ in a hospital where people _could_ just walk right in. The only thing that mattered was themselves and _only_ themselves.

~*_*~

Jake was back home, finally done with his thoughts. He had just gotten out of the shower, shaved and all, when the phone rang. 

" Hello?" He said, picking it up.

" Finally!" He heard his mom say." Young man, _where_ have you been?" She demanded. " I've been trying to get a hold of you forever!"

" Sorry, ma. My phone died and I was in the shower for the last hour or so. Why? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing a towel, furiously through his damp hair. 

" It's your brother." The towel dropped. 

" What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he conscious? Where is he? The Hospital? I'll be there in a sec." He didn't even give his mother a chance to speak and hung up the phone before hurriedly throwing on some faded jeans and a green sweatshirt. He was out of the house and driving down the street in less that three minutes. 

He reached the hospital and nearly ran up to the front desk, scaring the poor lady working there when he demanded where his brother was.

" Calm down sir!" She said with wide-eye's. " I'll need your brother's name."

" Harry Potter, where is he?" He said impatiently. 

" Second floor, room 210." She had barely finished saying 210 before he was on an elevator to the second floor. 

~*_*~

The two teens were still snogging on the hospital bed when Harry's mother walked in. Luckily she made her husband stay outside or else Draco would have some hell to pay. She shut the door softly and cleared her throat loudly. The two sprang apart, blushing furiously and looking some-what guilty, but satisfied.

" I see you boy's have gotten . . .reacquainted." She said with a smile, moving to stand closer to the bed. Her son blushed even more. Draco wasn't as embarrassed as Harry was because it wasn't his mother. He gave her a smile of his own.

" You could say it was a get well, I'm happy your okay, and I miss you sort of thing." He told her. She nodded in understanding. 

" Well, I just like to warn you. I called Jake. He was at home when I talked to him and I believe he's on his way . . ." As soon as her sentence was finished the door burst open and a breathless Jake stood there, his hair still damp. " Or not." 

" I think you should go wait outside." Harry told Draco. Draco nodded. He really didn't want any trouble and judging by the look on Jake's face when he spotted him, there _would_ be trouble if Draco did anything Jake thought was inappropriate. Draco gave Harry a small smile and squeezed his hand lightly.

" See you later, love." He said. Harry blushed a little and timidly said bye as well. The look his brother had on his face was very frightening. It looked like his time away hadn't helped much. Jake's hostile eyes watched Draco as he left, the younger male glaring back, _daring_ him to say anything. The tension was _still_ in the room even after Draco left and the door was shut once again.

" Jake." Lily said. " Come sit over here. I think we need to have a little talk." She said. Jake obediently walked over and sat in the chair by Harry's bed. Lily sat in front of him on the hospitalized boy's bed. There was silence for a few minutes where Harry and Lily waiting for Jake to say something. His head was bowed and his body was slouched in the chair. 

" Why?" Jake's quiet voice seemed to echo in the quiet room. He lifted his gaze to meet his younger brother's. Harry sighed. He knew what his brother meant. Why did he choose Malfoy as his boyfriend of all people? It wasn't the fact that he was gay. The sole reason why his brother reacted so violently and then left for a few days was because it was Draco _Malfoy_ that he fell for.

He watched his mother silently get up to leave, realizing that this was something between brothers. Once she was gone there was another little moment of silence. 

" Draco isn't what I expected him to be." Harry said after a while. " I don't think he's what _anyone_ expected him to be, really. 'Mione only told me that he came from one of the richest families in the area. I immediately assumed that he'd probably be a stuck up snob who wouldn't give a nobody like me the time of day." He smiled and looked at his blank faced brother. " He proved me wrong on the first day." 

" Your point?" Jake asked. 

" Well, I've learned not to judge so quickly, I think. " He said thoughtfully. He could remember someone else at school he had been quick to judge, Neville Longbottom. He was a really quiet boy who was terribly clumsy at everything. He thought the poor boy wouldn't make it in life with his extreme shyness and clumsiness. That opinion changed when he saw Neville one day helping in a daycare. It seemed as if Neville had found his calling in helping children. While he was terrible with the harsh reality of people in school who would most likely end up back stabbing businessmen and women, he was surprisingly wonderful with children and seemed to know what to do all the time. 

" Are you trying to tell me something?" Jake asked. 

" Yes. You judge too easily. I agree with you and dad's opinions on Lucius Malfoy but that doesn't automatically make Draco just like him. I admit that there are some characteristics that are similar between them but that comes out in all fathers and sons. Draco's completely different from his father, Jake. He's a good person, a bit possessive but in a good way . . .I guess."

" Possessive? How? He better not be hurting you." Jake growled.

" And that's another thing. Stop jumping to conclusions so much!" Harry exclaimed. " You automatically assume that everyone's out to get _me_. I'd say you were paranoid but usually people worry about people out to get _them_."

" I am not paranoid." Jake said, clearly insulted. " I just . . .worry about you." He said softly. " I know you're not weak, Harry. You're probably the strongest person I've ever met but I can't help but feel like your fragile." Harry was about to protest against this but Jake held up a hand. " I'm not saying you _are_ fragile, you just give off that type of feeling. I see that in you, Harry. Maybe because you're small for your age and entirely to feminine but I have this overwhelming urge to protect you, always." Harry could appreciate what his brother was saying. He was happy his brother wanted to protect him but the boxer was more likely to hurt him than help him if he kept letting his overprotective nature and his anger meld together.

" I understand Jake." Harry said. " But try to calm yourself? Draco would never hurt me intentionally. I think that if you tried to make an effort to get to know him, you'd find that out for yourself." Jake sighed but nodded. His brother was in the hospital and he didn't want to strain him with this topic any longer.

" Can you tell me what happened to put you here?" Jake asked suddenly." No one told me." Harry nodded and began to tell Jake all about it, from the beginning of the day.

~*_*~

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Hermione and Draco were all sitting outside. They were relieved to hear no loud arguments between the brothers and relaxed. Draco had a frown upon his face. He was debating between telling the Potters and Hermione that it was his father who had set it all up. Would they believe him? If he told them would it even matter? They didn't have any real evidence . . .

" Draco?" Hermione nudged him with her elbow. 

" Huh?"

" What are you thinking about so deeply?" She asked. 

" I . . .It was my father." That one sentence caught the attention of James and Lily rather quickly. 

" What do you mean?" James asked.

" He's angry." He started. " He hates the fact that I'm associating with a Potter, he _loathes_ the fact that I'm dating him. That makes things worse. He forbade me from seeing Harry and forbade Harry from seeing _me_, threatened him really." James scowled suddenly and clenched his fists.

" He's the one who threatened Harry at the restaurant that day." He said. " Bloody bastard . . ." Lily placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

" I was talking to Harry on the phone yesterday when he walked in. He wasn't to happy about it and told Harry he'd pay for not listening to him." Draco said, continuing. He looked up at the Potter's. " You can guess what he did." He said quietly. 

" We have to do something about it." Hermione said, horrified. " We can't let him get away with this."

" But there isn't really anything we can do, is there?" James said. He ran a hand through his messy hair. " I know Lucius is a powerful man. He has people everywhere and if we even _tried_ to retaliate against him in court, he'd be sure to wipeout our bank account for the next 50 years." He said angrily. Jake, who had just walked out of the room and heard all, that was said, almost felt the overwhelming urge to hurt Malfoy. He saw this situation as Draco's fault and his alone. If he hadn't of decided he wanted Harry, his little brother would be at home now doing homework, instead of in the hospital because of Malfoy Sr.

Draco caught Jake's eye. The redhead looked down at him coldly and Draco could clearly see that Jake thought this was his entire fault. A part of Draco knew this was true, too. If he hadn't decided to be so defiant, his father would have ignored Harry. Draco looked away from Jake who tried not to smirk. 

" I'm going home, ma. See you later." Jake said quietly. Draco looked back up at him with a fire in his eyes. It may have been his fault that Harry was hurt but he wouldn't let him go for anyone. Not for Jake and _not_ for his Father. He'd have to kill him first.

~*_*~ December 20th (yes I skipped a whole month. Nothing interesting happened there anyway.)

Harry healed nicely after he left the hospital and finally, he and Draco were able to spend time together, even if they were forever interrupted. The people at school still treated Harry contemptuously but it wasn't anything new, they _always_ treated him like that. At least it was toned down now. He could remember one day in November when some of the students got particularly rude.

_It was at lunch when some very confident teens decided to pick on Harry, now that he was back in school after healing from his injuries. For some reason no one knew about Draco being gay though it was quite obvious that Lucius wanted it to remain that way. Harry was minding his own business, talking with Hermione at a table in a corner of the cafeteria. None of them noticed the whispers from Ron's little group of jocks. They were pissed that the little freak had gotten their captain and their friends put away for a while and they wanted revenge. It wouldn't do them any good to beat the boy up as they did but they could at least taunt and torture him._

They waited for Harry to get up and throw his tray away before attacking. One of the Jocks, a 5'10 muscular Wrestler, walked up to him. Before Harry could even make it half way back to his table, the jock had grabbed Harry from around the waist and pulled him close, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the smaller boy.

" Let me go!" Harry demanded.

" Aw, come on! The boy's just want to talk with you." He purred. He dragged Harry over to their table full of laughing jocks, all bigger than Harry would ever hope to be. The older teen sat down, in between two gigantic boulders like people. Harry knew them as Crabbe and Goyle, some of Ron's lackey's. The boy sat down and pulled him into his lap, to his complete embarrassment. He was sure his face was redder than Ron's hair!

" Boy's say hello to little Harry." The teen said. The other boy's laughed when he struggled. He wondered why the hell they were doing this and wondered why no one was stopping them from this. Where was Draco? Where were the teachers?" Isn't he a pretty one?" He purred, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly. Harry, if possible, blushed harder. 

He didn't understand why the people who shunned him the most for being feminine and now for being gay would act like a homosexual themselves. Harry grew angry when he realized something. It wasn't that he liked boys. It was the fact that it was him_. They just didn't like _him_, the bunch of bastards. Harry stiffened suddenly when he felt the older teens hand travel towards a place he had _never_ been touched before. He started to struggle, to their amusement. Then a shadow fell across him and the teen holding him. Judging by the looks on the faces of those across from him, it wasn't another one of their friends._

" Let. Him. Go." Said the dangerously low voice. Harry suddenly found himself standing next to a livid Draco Malfoy and the boy who was holding him, sprawled out on the floor in front of them. Draco scowled darkly at him before gently taking Harry by the hand and leading him to the middle of the cafeteria. 

" What are you doing?" He whispered furiously to the blonde. He noticed the eyes of the students, now on them. He had no doubt that they all had saw what had just transpired between Harry, the jock and then Draco. Draco didn't answer him but let his cold eyes sweep over the silent cafeteria.

" Listen up you simple-minded, hypocritical, sods." Draco began harshly. His voice easily carried throughout the cafeteria, the harshness of it causing some people to flinch. " If any_ of you _ever_ touch Harry the wrong way, _talk_ about him the wrong way_ _or even_ look_ at him wrong. I'll make your lives hell." He hissed. " Don't you _dare_ think I won't either." And it was a promise. His short little speech was etched into their minds and they _didn't_ dare._

That was a day to remember, the day Harry started to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

~o00o~

Harry was sitting in his room, in the throws of composing a song he had been working on for a while. He usually kept his keyboard in the closet but had taken it out for the last week for his composition. He sighed and looked out the window. It had started to snow sometime last night and hadn't stopped yet. The ground was covered in a soft blanket of blinding white snow and the sky seemed like it was falling with all the snow that came. 

" Harry?" He looked towards his door where his mother stood.

" Yes?"

" How's your piece going?" She asked, walking in. He shrugged and sat back in the chair.

" Okay, I guess. I can't seem to get it to flow right, though." He admitted grumpily. " It's like . . .I have short parts of a whole song just scattered in my head but I can't _get_ it." His mother laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

" I just think you need the right inspiration. It'll come to you, honey. You just need patience." She said softly. " Now." She said patting her son on the shoulder. " Come with me to the mall. We have presents to pick out." She said. She watched her son for the reaction she knew was coming. Harry gasped and looked at his mother with wide eyes.

" I haven't gotten Draco a present yet!" He said in horror. Lily laughed a little.

" Then come on! Let's go now. We have a lot of shopping to do."

~o00o~

The mall was decorated in all kinds of Christmas paraphernalia from wreaths and lights with a giant tree in the center with so much decoration on it; it looked like it would fall over. Harry and his mother had split up, not wanting each other to see the presents they were getting each other. So far Harry had gotten Jake a couple of CD's he knew he wanted, His father a newly released book on Psychology. Since his father _was_ one, he was sure he'd like to read up on new methods and such. He got his mother a necklace that just _screamed_ his mother's name. It was a silver chain with a crystal lily hanging from it. He thought it was divine. The only things he needed now were gifts for Hermione and Draco. He decided to get Hermione's gift first, seeing as that was the easiest.

He walked over to the bookstore and wandered around for a book that Hermione didn't have yet. The girl had a library almost as big as the schools. Lucky for him, Hermione read almost anything but comic books. She thought they were meaningless and violent. Harry desperately wanted to prove her wrong. He had a few graphic-novels, sure they were violent but it was tasteful. He sought out a set of graphic novels he thought Hermione would at _least_ look at and bought it. He could only hope Hermione would like it. 

Now it was time to find Draco's gift. He knew everything that Draco liked and this shouldn't have been as hard as it was. He knew the boy loved the color green and liked football (A/n: soccer in Britain. Is that how they spell it over there? I'm confused.) He also liked dragons and astronomy and various other things that made Harry love him even more. He could get Draco a telescope but remembered that he already had one and didn't doubt that it was one of the best. He didn't want to get him jewelry because that was too girly and Draco was anything _but_ girly. 

" This is so frustrating." Harry muttered, passing by another store. He was sure Draco would love anything he got him but he wanted to get him something good for their first Christmas as boyfriends. Harry wandered around a bit more until he came upon a little store called " The Mysterious Way." His curiosity got the better of him and he wandered into the dimly lit store. It was silent; the sound of Christmas songs coming from outside of the store were almost muffled for some reason. 

There were shelves upon shelves of interesting things that sparkled or seemed to glow. Some just caught your attention because of its intricate designs and fine detailing. 

" Hello." Harry looked up from the snake statuette he was looking at. The owner of the store was a 6'2 male with red hair, tied back much like Harry's was. His blue eye's were friendly and playful and seemed to smile. The thing that caught his attention the most was the earring in his ear. It was a tooth, what kind he wasn't sure. " Looking for anything In particular?" He asked kindly.

" Um . . .I'm looking for a gift for my friend but I'm not sure what to get." He told him.

" Well what does he like?" The man asked. Harry couldn't help but think that all store employees should be like this. Like would be so much easier.

" Well, Astronomy, Dragons . . ." He said. " I was thinking about getting him a Dragon Statue but there's so many. I don't want to just get him _any_ dragon statue." The redhead nodded.

" Well, come over here. Maybe he'd like this one? I just made it." The man said. Harry followed him over to the counter. 

" You made these?" Harry asked in surprise. The man went into the back room.

" Yup! I have an obsession with dragons and decided to put that to use by making statues and statuettes. Never thought it would actually get me my own store--Ah. Here it is." He came back out carrying a 7-inch statue. 

" Wow." Harry breathed. The Dragon was poised with its wings spread and it's neck arched, it's mouth open. Harry could almost imagine flames spouting from its mouth. The statue was made of a white stone. It's claws and teeth were painted black, as were its wings. Its eyes were a silver blue color. On the base of the statue the ground sparkled as if it were snow and Harry could see more of it on the dragon's back. 

" I take it you like it." The man smiled.

" It reminds me of him." Harry said quietly. The man smiled knowingly. Harry looked up at him. " I want to buy it, how much?" 

~o00o~

I haven't seen him in so long . . .my love.

~o00o~

Harry left the store, extremely pleased with himself. His list of things to buy was complete since he already bought his Godfather and his lover their gifts some time ago. Before he went to go look for his mother he walked down the corridor where the bathrooms and water fountains were located. After relieving himself, he took a long drink from the fountain and turned to go when he nearly rammed into someone.

" Oh I'm sorry!" He said, blushing in his embarrassment. He looked up and paled. ' Oh no, not again.' He whined internally.

" Harry! I haven't seen you in a while." Tom said, grinning. He bent down and gave Harry a tight hug, emitting a squeak of surprise from the boy. Tom found it adorable. " How have you been?" He reluctantly let go of the boy.

" Um . . .fine." He said meekly. " I gotta go, Tom. My mom's waiting--"

" Oh, can I walk with you? I'll carry your bags!" Harry watched in disbelief when Tom picked up his several bags and gestured for him to follow him. Harry had no choice but to follow him. 

" You don't have to carry my things, Tom. I can do it myself." He told him. Though he was trying his hardest not to show it, he was a little afraid. Why was this man so _insistent_? 

" Oh, but I want to, Harry." Tom said. " After all, Friends help friends out, right?" Harry gave him a strange look. They were definitely not friends. He barely knew the guy! Harry suddenly realized where they were headed.

" Where are we going? I doubt my mom would be out here." Harry said. They were headed towards the exit.

" I know. I saw your mom before you. She looked like she was about done so I figured we could wait for her out by the car." He said. Harry gave him another look, one of shock this time. How did he know what his mother looked like?

" Tom, why don't we go back inside." Harry said once they were outside. " Its cold. It would be more sensible to stay inside."

" Yes but I also have your Christmas present in my car." Harry slowed a bit. Tom looked back at him.

" Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Harry gave a forced smile and shook his head. Tom smiled back. " Well, come on then." Harry sighed. When they reached Tom's car, he noticed that it was parked next to his mother's car. Tom carefully set the bags down near Harry's car. " Stay _right_ there. I'm going to get your present." Harry stood nervously, looking around the quiet lot full of cars. Usually around this time people would be coming and going like bats out of hell but today it was strangely quiet. Maybe because the parking lot was nearly full. 

The car door shutting caused him to jump a little. Tom once again stood in front of him looking pleased. He held a flat present, wrapped in emerald green paper. 

" It took me a while to finish it but . . ." He handed the gift to Harry. " I want you to open it now." He told the boy softly. Harry, not wanting Tom to do anything rash, slowly opened the present. Tom took the wrapping paper and threw it in his car before anxiously waiting for Harry's reaction. At the sight of the present Harry's eyes widened and he paled then suddenly he was blushing furiously.

" T-Tom . . ." The gift was a picture in a simple mahogany frame. The picture was something that scared Harry. It was a sketch of him but that wasn't the worst part of it. It was that the picture was of him. In his _room_, sleeping. With the blankets peeled away from him. It was his bed and his pillows and in his _boxers_ and t-shirt that was slightly riding up his stomach. He stared at Tom with something akin to fear. " You were in my room!?" He exclaimed. Tom looked a little surprised at being yelled at.

" Well . . .yeah." He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then he smiled brightly. " Do you like it? I think it's one of my best works yet." He said proudly. 

" Tom--" The picture was taken from his hands as Tom pressed him against his own car. Tom placed the picture on top of the car and leaned down with a seductive smile gracing his handsome features. 

" You don't have to tell me. I already know." He whispered huskily, leaning closer. He was pressed so close that Harry couldn't move away if he tried. " I know _everything_ about you." Harry licked his lips in his nervousness. Obviously this was the wrong thing to do. Tom's eye's watched the small pink tongue dart out to wet dry lips. He couldn't keep his eyes off those sweet lips. He could bet that they tasted like honey or something equally sweet.

" T-Tom, please mo--" His words were cut of harshly by Tom's lips on his. Harry's eye's got so wide he was sure they'd pop out and roll away. He struggled when he felt Tom's tongue sweep across his lips, asking for entrance that Harry would never give. Tom gripped his arms tightly, causing him to wince and Tom to growl.

" What's _wrong_ with you? Stop struggling" Tom growled darkly, against his lips. " Dammit, kiss me." He snarled. Harry stared at him in terror. ' This man is crazy!' He thought frantically. To his complete horror, Tom kissed him again, _forcing_ his tongue into his mouth. Harry nearly choked and struggled fiercely, his heart racing. He felt so _violated_. Tears began leaking from his brilliant emerald eyes.

" Get the HELL away from my son!" Tom was forcefully pulled away and slammed into his own car. A different, yet similar pair of vibrant emerald eyes met his in fury. There stood Harry's mother, furious; shopping bags still on her arms and an unwavering hand pressing Tom into his car. " You bloody pervert, if you _ever_ touch my son again, I'll rip your arms out and stick them up your arse. _That_ ought to satisfy you." She hissed. Tom didn't say anything. Lily backed up and opened her car quickly. " Get in Harry." She said gently to her crying son. Harry grabbed his bags and climbed into the car, Lily right after him with her bags. With one last glare, Lily quickly left the lot, the picture left forgotten on the hood of the car, slid off and landed on the cold, snowy ground. The glass cracked and shattered upon impact and the frame busted, part of the picture fluttering in the wind. 

Tom slowly walked over to it and looked down at it before stepping on it, hard and going to climb into his car. He drove backward on to it and screeched off, leaving the torn and dirtied picture of Harry behind.

~o00o~

A/N: I didn't change much in this chapter! I liked it just the way it was, a matter of fact, This might be my most favorite chapter! Anyhoo, REVIEW!!


	7. Devious Plans and Christmas presents Say...

A/N: 

**Twilight's Nightingale**: I have no Idea how I do it! Well . . .there's this tree to Harry's room . . .and the window _can_ be opened * cough * anyhoo! Thanks for reviewing!

****

BratPrincess-187: Thanks, I appreciate it. I only got one person who accused me so it's all good so far. People just need to take the time to research these things before jumping to conclusions. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Kishori: Well, I was so tired of people always making him this big bulk of a person who was like 6'6. So I did the opposite! Teehee! I just like feminine Harry, I think it's cute though as soon as the opportunity arises, I'll give him some training to at least tone him a bit more. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Ssjgoddesschico: I love Tom when he's scary! * Laughs evilly * anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadowarwen: I'd post in no Snitchfiction but I don't like the way it's system is set up. It erks me. Anyhoo, I'm so happy that you finally updated! You're story's completely awesome. I'm writing the first chapter as soon as I post this. It's only 6 pages at the moment, unfortunately. I'm aiming for at least 13. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goldengirl2: your funny. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Enchantress101: thanks for reviewing. It's a shame that FF.Net does that though. I have the urge to go complain to them.

****

Kalikaravenwolf: I agree, there isn't a lot of good writers anymore and when there are they write really really short chapters! I think it's because there aren't any NC-17's. A lot of the good writers write that. Well when you post it you tell me, I wanna read it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kristen

Sardius-Sky: That's okay, I'm just glad you're reviewing at all!

****

Cherrygal3: Well I wrote the next chapter to W.O.H I think it sucked though. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Andromeda Summer: Thanks!

****

Fan

Kitteh

Ddz008

Phoenixelemental: Thanks for reviewing!

****

AnonymousBystander: Lily's gotta be one of my favorite characters. I always picture her as a super tough woman with beauty, brains and all that good stuff! She's awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

****

TanisaFyre: teehee! Thanks!

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: I will! Danke. 

****

Vana E: Teehee! I'm glad people don't mess with me at school, orange eyes are really helpful! Did you really skip countries to get away from people at school!? Well since this is a repost; believe me something more _will_ happen. The shaved beavers? * Laughs insanely * It's something between Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor and me. It's not supposed to make sense! In fact, it's supposed to confuse you!!! * Shaved beavers *

****

A/n: If I missed someone sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Some Kind Of Feeling

Chapter Seven.

~*_*~

The car ride home was spent in silence with Lily worriedly looking back at her quiet son. She could guess that that was the man that James was complaining about before. She glanced back at her son through the rear-view mirror. He was sitting with his head bowed. He wasn't cry anymore, thank God. It hurt her to see her baby in pain. She had never been so angry in her entire life! How _dare_ that man force himself on her baby boy! If she ever saw him again, she'd rip him a new one. When they made it home, Harry didn't even say anything. He gathered his bags and made his way into the house.

" Harry?" Harry jumped a little, having been startled out of his thoughts. He looked into the living room where, to his complete surprise, sat his Father chatting with Draco. They both looked concerned upon noticing the dried tearstains and rumpled appearance. Harry only sniffled and continued upstairs, just as Lily walked in the door and shut it behind her.

" What happened Mrs. Potter?" Draco asked, slightly resisting the urge to go up to Harry's room. Lily set the bags down and stared at them with an angry expression, one that only mothers could conjure, one that even gave Draco the chills. 

" That . . ._bastard_ harassed my son!" She shrieked angrily. 

" What are you talking about?" James demanded. 

" Remember that man you were complaining about before, a few months ago? The one who purposely ran into Harry?" She asked. James nodded. " I was going back to the car, figuring that Harry had went to wait for me there and found that man, forcing himself on him!" She exclaimed. Both men's expressions darkened considerably.

" What does he look like, Mrs. Potter." He said, fully intent on causing extreme bodily harm on this man. 

" Around the same height as you, black, spiked hair and violet eyes, why?" Draco scowled, looking a lot like his father at the moment.

" He's the same freak who bumped into Harry at the Library in October and then at the Halloween dance." He hissed. " Don't tell me he's been following Harry around since then!" He exclaimed.

" Harry hasn't told anyone if that man has." James said worriedly.

" Do you mind if I go talk to him?" Draco asked.

" Go ahead." Lily said. Draco thanked her and walked up the steps. He knew which room was Harry's only because of the movement behind the closed door. He knocked.

" Can I come in Harry?" There was a short moment of silence before the door opened. Harry looked devastated. It was obvious that he was holding some emotion back but Draco had always noticed that he wasn't good at hiding emotions. They tended to leak out through his dazzling emerald eyes. Harry stepped aside and he walked into the room of blue and silver. He took a quick appreciative glance around the room before looking back at Harry who was now finishing the wrappings of a present.

" I suppose you want to know what happened." Harry said softly. Draco walked over to Harry's bed where he was sitting, on the foot of the bed, and sat next to the boy. He stopped Harry's hands from going to wrap the next present and held them in his own. Harry looked up at him with watery emerald eyes. 

" I think it would help you if you told me." Draco replied. Harry nodded and took a breath before beginning.

~o00o~

Tom Riddle was pissed. 

He sat in an empty parking lot, in his car, smoking a fag. He always got like this when he was _really_ pissed. He spent a long time making that picture of his beautiful Harry. He had a whole lot more too. There were sketches, photo's, and paintings. He wanted Harry to be _famous_ through his art but he also wanted the boy to love him and only him. Why couldn't he just accept him? Was he really that bad? 

Harry should be happy that he has someone so devoted to him, Tom thought. He should be glad that there was someone out there that knew _everything_ about him and was his perfect match in every way. Hell, they almost looked alike besides the height, age, eye, and hair-length differences. 

Tom's violet eyes watched as a sleek looking black limo parked two spaces away. One of the tinted windows rolled down and he found himself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes not unlike that Malfoy brat who ruined his possible dance with Harry in October.

" Mr. Riddle." The man said cordially. Tom eyed him warily. The aristocratic man before him didn't strike him as warm in _any_ way.

" Mr. Malfoy." He said slowly. " Can I help you with something?" He asked. Lucius' eye's glittered darkly.

" As a matter of fact, you can. Care for a walk?" Lucius asked, stepping out of the Limo. Tom knew that he had no other choice but to do as the man said. He sighed and stepped out of his car. He shut and locked it before flicking his cigarette to the ground and smashing it with his foot. A thin stream of smoke came from his barely parted lips as he looked up at the blonde man. 

As they walked in silence, Tom took the time to observe the man. He looked exactly like his brat of a son, like he was higher than everyone else and with a cold, icy glint in his eyes. The man walked gracefully in his Black trench coat, dark blue silk dress shirt, perfectly pressed slacks and shined to perfection shoes. The man could probably fall down a flight of stairs and still look graceful doing it. 

" What did you want, Mr. Malfoy?" Tom asked, breaking their silence as they walked through the snowy park. The park was in no way empty. There were children scattered everywhere, throwing snowballs and building snowmen.

" Some time ago, I became aware of your . . .infatuation." He said the word almost disgustedly. " With Harry Potter."

" And?" 

" And I would like to offer my services to you." He said silkily. " I can help you get the boy." Tom eyed him strangely.

"I suppose you want some kind of payment?"

He laughed. " I don't need anymore _money_ Mr. Riddle." He told the younger man. " I'll be happy knowing that young Mr. Potter is in your hands, preferably hidden from the outside world and a_way_ from my _son_." He ended icily. Tom raised an eyebrow.

" Really? Hm . . ." He said in thought. This man was giving him an offer he couldn't possibly pass up. They stopped in the middle of the path, Lucius looking expectantly at the dark haired man. " I assume you have some kind of plan to get me Harry?" Tom inquired. Lucius smiled a triumphant look in his eyes. 

" Of course." 

~o00o~

After Harry finished telling Draco all about Tom and what he had been doing, Harry curled up in Draco's lap, much to the older boy's surprise. 

" Draco, he was _in_ my room." Harry mumbled against the blonde's dark green button down shirt. " He was in here long enough to sketch a picture of me. How many times do you think he's been here? Watching me, probably touching me--"

" Harry, please stop." Draco pleaded. " Don't do this to yourself." He said. 

" . . .Sorry." He said guiltily. 

" Look, how about we forget about this until after Christmas?" Draco suggested. " We should be decorating trees and throwing snowballs at people. Not wallowing about this freak. I'll deal with _him_ later. Right now, I just want to be with you." He said. Harry looked up at him with a contemplating look. Harry suddenly smiled and pulled Draco down for a kiss, surprising the teen whom hadn't expected that.

" I think I have to agree Mr. Malfoy." Harry said after a while. He sat up in Draco's arms and grinned. Draco's look of confusion swiftly turned into a look of surprise when Harry pushed him back against the bed and straddled him with an impish grin on his face. Draco scoot upwards on the bed so they weren't nearly hanging off it. It wasn't hard with Harry on him; the boy was almost dreadfully thin.

" Well, Mr. Potter, are you up for some major Snoggage?" He raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry mirrored him.

" Only if you are." 

(A/n: I know, I know. Totally out of character Harry. Give him a break! He's trying to forget the freak known as Tom for the moment. You know you liked it!)

~o00o~

Hermione, oblivious of the things going on, was in London shopping. Her parents had decided to shop in London before heading out to see her Grandmother. Hermione had already gotten everything she needed for her friends and family and was heading back to the car to wait for her parents when she bumped into a familiar face.

" Oh! It's you!" She exclaimed, feeling her face heat up. " I er . . .never caught your name that time, did I?" She said shyly. The teen smiled.

" Viktor Krum." He said in a deep, baritone voice. He spoke with a heavy Bulgarian accent. " I never caught your name, either."

" Hermione Granger." She smiled. 

" Vould you like to go for some hot chocolate?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione noticed a café across the street. She was sure her parents wouldn't mind if she went for a quick cup of chocolate. 

" I'd love to, Viktor."

~o00o~

Jake came home about 40 minutes after Draco went to Harry's room (A/N: hehe.), with Sirius and Remus. They carried all kinds of presents and decorations in their hands as they walked into the living room.

" Hello!" Sirius greeted jovially. He was dressed in a comfy looking red sweater with a Santa's hat on his head and jeans. Remus was wearing a green sweater and khakis and Jake was dressed in a red hoodie and baggy jeans. Lily and James who were having a rather heated discussion about Tom stopped and put on strained smiles for their friends and son. 

" Oh, hey guys!" James grinned. 

" Can you help us bring in the tree? It's kind of big." Remus asked, placing the presents he was carrying on the couch. 

" Sure." 

After they got the tree all set up, in front of the windows, next to the T.V, they rested a bit. The presents were already under the tree and the box of Tree ornaments were out. James and Lily sat next to each other, Sirius next to Lily. Remus and Jake sat on the floor in front of them.

" Hey, where's Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly. 

" He's upstairs." Lily told him. " With Draco." Sirius' grin turned mischievous and Lily smacked him. " Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius Black!" She exclaimed. She couldn't help but smile though. Remus and James laughed a little. Jake, upon hearing this information scowled. James noticed and sighed heavily.

" Honestly, Jake will you get over this grudge you have with Draco?" He said angrily. " I mean, sure, at first I didn't like him because I thought he was just like his bloody prick of a father but I was talking with him today, about his feelings for Harry and his father and things like that. He's not as bad as you act like he is." James said. 

" Tch. The boy's corrupting Harry, dad, and you don't care."

" He is _not_ corrupting him!" James exclaimed. He never thought he'd ever take the side of a Malfoy over his own son but right now, Jake was being unreasonable.

" Okay you two, stop this instant." Lily said sternly. " Jake, from now on, hold your tongue until you can see that Draco isn't as bad as you make him out to be. James, control your temper. I won't have you two yelling at each other all Christmas." She told them. 

" Wow. Looks like Draco's causing quite a bit of trouble." Sirius said with faint amusement. 

" Exactly!" Jake exclaimed. Lily scowled and smacked Sirius upside the head.

" OW!" He rubbed his bruised head and pouted at her. 

" Stop instigating!" She glared. No one noticed when Remus left the room, laughing all the while. He didn't want to accidentally get hit by Lily and decided to go and get Harry and his new boyfriend Draco. He was a little eager to see Harry after such a long time. He hadn't seen the boy since his birthday. He wouldn't mind meeting Draco either. Of the two opinions he got so far of the teen, he wasn't sure _what_ the boy was to be like.

~o00o~

Harry and Draco, oblivious to the little argument downstairs were, as they said, were doing some major snoggage. Somewhere during all the furious kissing and groping, Harry ended up under Draco whose shirt was hanging off his toned body. Draco's one hand was under Harry's soft black sweater, trying to feel every part of Harry's upper body. The other was squeezing his little ass, something he'd wanted to do for a while now. They were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't notice when Remus walked in and froze. 

There was little Harry Potter, the innocent boy who'd never been touched in any way besides a hug from family and friends and the occasional roughness of a bully, being thoroughly snogged by Malfoy's son. 

" Ahem." He watched in amusement as they continued, ignoring him. He started to blush furiously when Draco's hands wandered somewhere a little lower and Harry let out a moan into the blonde's mouth. Draco seemed to like this reaction and continued. Remus felt as if he was going to get a nosebleed soon. " WELL, I feel like _quite_ the voyeur." He said loudly. _That_ broke them apart. Draco ended up toppling off of Harry and on to the floor. Harry stared at him, almost as red as he was, with his shirt on the verge of being pulled off and his pants unzipped.

" Um. . Ah . . .hi, Uncle Remus!" He laughed nervously. He pulled his sweater down and zipped his pants up just as Draco's head peaked over the bed. He grinned sheepishly.

" Er, Hi." He said nervously. By the sounds of it, he was straightening himself up. Remus walked into the room. 

" I didn't know you were here." Harry blushed, giving his Uncle a hug after he was decent and had pulled his hair back into a ponytail. 

" Er, yeah I could see that." Remus laughed. He blushed almost bright red again when he realized how kiss swollen Harry's lips were and how flushed his face was, not just from the embarrassment either. He smiled at the embarrassed Malfoy who was now presentable and standing next to Harry. 

" I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand. Draco had the decency to be at least a _bit_ embarrassed, only a red tinge to his cheeks.

" Remus Lupin, Harry's Uncle." He said, shaking the outstretched hand. " Sorry about just walking in like that. I didn't expect to see _that_." He said. The two teens laughed nervously.

" So, is Sirius here?" Harry asked. Remus nodded.

" We were waiting for you two. We're ready to decorate the tree." He told them. Harry's eyes lit up. He always loved decorating the tree. It was one of the things that made Harry love Christmas so much. Of course, the presents made the holiday better. They made their way downstairs and Remus was relieved to hear that there wasn't anymore yelling going on.

The three walked into the living room. James was talking with Sirius and Lily and Jake were no where to be found. Sirius looked up and grinned.

" Hello boys." He snickered.

" Hi Siri." Draco looked a little confused at seeing his Art Teacher there. Harry plopped down on the couch next to Sirius, Draco next to him. Remus went into the kitchen, still faintly blushing. 

" Let me guess." Sirius said. " Remus walked in on you two." Harry blushed and nodded. " Figures. That man has a knack for doing that. Why I believe he did that to your mum and dad once." He said thoughtfully.

" SIRIUS!" James and Harry yelled both blushing furiously.

" I do_ not_ need to hear about that." Harry said. Sirius laughed a little.

" Hey James you remember the time when _Luce _caught you with--"

" Shut up Sirius." James warned. He glanced at Harry and Draco who were in a conversation of their own.

" You never told me you were related to Mr. Black." Draco said. Harry shrugged.

" We aren't _really_ related. He's my godfather but I usually just call him and his boyfriend Uncle." He said.

" Oh . . .so that's why Mr. Lupin wasn't too bothered by the situation upstairs." He said. At that moment Lily and Jake came out of the kitchen with Remus.

" Who's up for some decorating?" She suggested.

~o00o~

They had a good time decorating the tree that almost touched the ceiling. With all the ornaments and tinsel on the tree they were sure it would topple over. When Harry, with the help Draco, put the final ornament on the tree, an angel as the head ornament, they waited for it to fall but it didn't and it was beautiful.

" Just wait until we light it up." James grinned.

" I just hope you don't blow a fuse with all these lights!" Lily said worriedly. Along with the lights on the tree, James went ahead and hung lights in the window and the bushes on either side of the front door. He also had those lawn ornament reindeers made of white lights. He _wanted_ to put more lights throughout the house for the Christmas party they were going to have (family only!) but Lily convinced him not too and he just stuck with hanging mistletoe everywhere and wreaths. Lily only shook her head at her husbanded and walked away. There was absolutely no hope for the man.

The day was coming to an end, a good end with only laughter and chatter between friends and family. Even Jake was being civil towards Draco, though he was only doing it because his mother practically threatened him in the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it." Harry announced. As soon as he opened the door his smile dropped.

" Mr. Malfoy." He greeted slowly. He noticed that the man looked annoyed and a little bit angry. Probably because he knew his son was here in the Potter house.

" Get my son." He ordered. " Now." Harry glared at him and stood in the Living room doorway.

" Draco?" The blonde who was in a conversation with Sirius looked up and smiled. He walked over to the shorter teen and pulled him into a loose hug. He kissed him on the forehead and grinned down at the blushing boy who looked strangely nervous. 

" What is it, love?" He was in a terribly good mood at the moment and refused to let _anything_ ruin it. He watched as Harry blushed more from the wolf whistles Sirius was doing.

" Oh behave!" Lily said, chuckling. 

" Draco--" 

" Oh, look they're under the mistletoe." Sirius snickered. " Know what that means!" Draco grinned back at the man before turning back and promptly giving Harry a long passionate kiss that left the both of them breathless in the end. " Wow, he could almost pass our current record, Remy." Sirius said, nudging the sandy haired man. Harry, who was _still_ blushing glanced at the door to see Lucius now in the house and looking about ready to blow. Draco followed his gaze and his expression darkened and became almost unreadable.

" Tried to tell you." Harry mumbled. Draco moved in front of Harry as if to protect him.

" Let's go, Draco. I don't have all day." Lucius snapped.

" What's going on out here?" Lily asked, walking into the hallway. When she saw Lucius she frowned slightly. " Lucius . . ." Malfoy Sr. stared at his old girlfriend with indifference.

" Lily." He said curtly. " I've come to collect my son." Just then James showed up in the lit hallway. He scowled at Lucius.

" What afraid he might become a better person than _you_?" He said scathingly. Harry wanted to stop his father from doing anything he might regret but he doubted he could stop them if there was a fight. Lucius sneered.

" That is not the case." Lucius said. " I just don't want him around you . . ._people_ period. You've done enough damage in the past as it is." He hissed. " Let's _go_ Draco."

" I think I'll stay a while, father. We were just getting ready for dinner." Draco said coldly. Lucius' eye twitched, sign of his growing impatience with Draco. There was a long heavy silence in which James and Draco glared at Lucius who glared back.

" Fine." Lucius growled. " I'll deal with you later." He said this to Draco but he was looking at Harry who was now standing beside Draco. This made Harry slightly nervous but was glad when the man was gone. After Lucius left, they indeed sat down to eat dinner. It seemed as though Lucius had never shown up. Everyone was talking and laughing and generally having a good time. But for some reason, Draco couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. His father _never_ gave up so easily. What was that man up too?

~o00o~

" When?" Tom asked impatiently from his spot by the windows. He had the perfect view of the Potters dining room. He could see Harry, Laughing and talking with that blonde bimbo. He wanted Harry away from him now.

" It'll be a while." Lucius said patiently. He was sitting in a deep green armchair in front of the fireplace. " We'll have to get him when he's alone. I'll have to occupy my son somehow. I have a feeling he'll try and stay next to Potter's youngest as much as possible." He drawled. " Let's give them a sense of security before doing anything." Tom ran a hand through his hair before turning around to lean against the window.

" Why are you doing this anyway? What do you have against the Potters?" Tom asked curiously.

" That's none of your business!" Lucius snapped.

" Calm down, you don't have to be so defensive." Tom muttered. There was a moment of silence before Lucius began to speak. Why he was speaking, not even _he_ knew. He hadn't even told his wife this.

"A long time ago, I was friends with Lily Evans-Potter. Me and all her little male friends were best mates, you could say, then I started dating her." He began quietly. " She was and still is a beautiful woman, perfect in every way. _We_ were perfect together and yet . . .I didn't love her." He paused and walked over to a cabinet. Once opened, it revealed shelves of fine wines and other various drinks. He took down an unmarked bottle and popped the cap. " She was more like a good friend, you could say." He took down a wineglass. " Though I didn't love _her_, I did, however, happen to fall for a friend of hers and mine." He poured a generous amount into it before slowly walked over to the window where Tom leaned against, intrigued by what Lucius was telling him. " I fell for James Potter."

" What?" Tom breathed. Lucius ignored him and took a sip from his glass. He looked past Tom to the Potter's dining room, watching them interact with each other as if they were zoo animals. Every time he saw his son whisper into Harry's ear, he'd resist the urge to throw his wineglass at the window.

" I did pretty much the same thing you're doing with Harry only James knew from the beginning, the bastard. He made me think he actually _wanted _me. He returned my looks and a few times we actually met in secret for a good snog." He sneered. " Then one day . . .I found him with Lily. I was so angry, I could have killed someone. I may have been going behind Lily's back but she had been doing the same thing for over _four_ months. She claimed that I was drifting away from her and she thought that I was going behind her back. Not that she was wrong." He took another sip. " So she decided to get revenge and it seemed she had fallen for Potter and Potter had fallen for her. He never told her about us. I don't know what Potters game was. Why continue to see me when he was with my girlfriend? Then again, Potter was always an arrogant prat. He had to have _everything_." He said scathingly. " Our friendships with each other was over, even the other three. I wanted nothing to do with the lot of them. I assume they wanted nothing to do with me either." He paused for a moment.

" I want to take away their _precious_ child. I want to ruin them and make them feel the pain they made me feel." He said. " _No_ one, betrays a Malfoy and gets away with it." He glared at Tom who was shocked. " Are you happy?" Lucius stalked back over to his chair and remained quiet. Tom, knowing that Lucius wouldn't talk again, left. It wouldn't do them any good if Draco came home and saw him.

~o00o~ December 24 (midnight)

Draco ended up spending most of his time at the Potters over the last few days before Christmas. He found it to be the most relaxing time he had ever had during the holidays. Usually Christmas holidays were spent in boring business parties with snobby relatives and guests and snooty conversations. Of course there was going to be _another_ one of those this year, like all the years before, but this time, he planned on sneaking away to Harry's house. He wanted to be _together_ on their first Christmas as a couple. 

" What're you thinking about?" Harry asked. The two of them were curled up in the family room, on the couch, watching all those Christmas movies that came out during the season. It was at least midnight by now, meaning that everyone else was asleep. That morning Harry practically begged his mother to let Draco spend the night. She agreed but made them promise not to sleep in the same bed. She didn't say anything about the couch though . . .

" Just Christmas." Draco said quietly. " I want our first Christmas together to be perfect, you know? No father, no Riddle, no Weasley . . .Just you and I and your family." He said. Harry smiled happily and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. 

" Despite your ever present sneer and glare when we're at school, you're really a big softy at heart." Harry grinned. Draco pouted.

" It's all your fault you know. You melted me." Draco said softly and pulled Harry closer into his side. Harry snuggled up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle. 

" Good." Harry sighed. " I can't very well snuggle up to an ice block, can I?" Draco laughed softly. 

" No, I guess not."

" How long do you think we'll be together?" Harry suddenly asked. He felt Draco shrug.

" Hopefully until we're old and wrinkly . . .Ew. I don't want to be _wrinkly_." Draco shuddered. Harry chuckled.

" Well, I doubt you'll be wrinkly. You've got that superstar complex. You never get wrinkles, don't seem to age and you'll never need dentures." Draco laughed. 

" Whatever you say, love." Draco grinned, looking down at the boy. " But seriously, I think we'll be together for a long time. It's just this feeling I get." He said, starting to get sleepy. 

" Hm . . .I know what you mean." Harry mumbled. Pretty soon the couple was sound asleep, curled up on the plush couch and dreaming.

~o00o~

December 24th went by slow, as it always did when you were waiting in anticipation for the next day. Unfortunately Draco had to go back to his house on request of his mother who adored the relationship her little Dragon was having with Harry, despite the disgust her husband expressed to her. Harry got the shock of a lifetime when Sirius greeted Narcissa Malfoy with a hug and a peck on the cheek. He was even_ more_ shocked to find out that Sirius and Narcissa were cousins. Harry was ever grateful that he _wasn't_ related to Sirius at the moment, it would be a little awkward between him and Draco otherwise. 

After Lily, with the help of Harry and Remus, finished getting the house all set up for the Christmas party, it was finally time to sleep. Sleep came hard for Harry every Christmas eve, even more so this year since it would be his first with Draco. As he lay in his warm, cozy bed, staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but smile. He could tell it would be a wonderful day. 

' There better be pictures.' He thought before falling into a blissful sleep.

~o00o~

" HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!" Harry yelped and promptly fell out of his bed. 

" Sirius!" He whined from his spot, tangled up in his blankets, on the floor. Sirius laughed madly and walked over to help his Godson. 

" Sorry, kid, It was just too good to resist." He snickered. Harry glared, half-heartedly and threw his blankets back on the bed once he was up. " Well, everyone else is up so why don't you go get showered and dressed? Otherwise you can't open presents." Sirius was already dressed in khakis and a long sleeved red shirt. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

" Okay!" Harry ran from the room at top speed. Sirius smiled. Sometimes, Harry was still just a 4-year-old kid. Then again, they all were on Christmas.

Once Harry was showered he dressed in the same emerald green, silk dress shirt Draco had bought him only so long ago. He tucked the shirt into his black dress pants. His parents always insisted on being dressed up for these things, why, he didn't know. After all, it was only family. They could care less if he went around in his boxer shorts. His hair was already blow dried and tied back by a dark green leather strap. Harry decided to forego the glasses and stuck in his contacts before bouncing down the stairs and right into Draco.

" Draco!" He exclaimed. " You're here early." He said, surprised giving the boy a kiss on the lips. The blonde was dressed in a blood red, short sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants. His beautiful blonde hair was as it always was, falling partly in his magnificent eyes. 

" Yeah, well. I decided to sneak away early. It's not like my father _needs_ me there." Draco said, giving Harry a light hug. 

" So it's not taking place at your house?" Harry asked as they walked into the living room. 

" Nope. We bought the house next to yours because mother wanted to live in a regular upper-middle class neighborhood. (A/N: I don't even know if Britain has this type of system but I'm not changing what I wrote. It's the only way I can think to describe it.) So father agreed. We'll probably move back to the mansion for the summers though." He said with a frown, clearly not liking that idea. Harry felt a little disappointed at this information but didn't show it. He wouldn't' ruin Christmas.

" Hey, Happy Christmas!" Lily said cheerily. She wore a simple knee-length red dress with red high heels and her hair was pulled into a neat bun with a few curly strands of hair falling into her face. 

" Happy Christmas mum." Harry greeted.

" Come on you guys! I wanna see what I got." Sirius whined. 

" Stop acting like a child." Remus scolded. Sirius only pouted and glared at him.

Everyone sat around the Christmas tree; taking turns in opening their presents. Jake got a check with a hefty amount of money from his parents. He had finally told his parents about the divorce and they figured he'd want some help getting a new home. They loved their son dearly but they wouldn't allow him to live at home for the rest of his _life_. He got several CD's from his brother; _more_ CD's from Sirius who was a music junky, some more money from Remus, and surprisingly, a Guitar from Draco.

" Let's just say it's a peace offering." Draco said once Jake opened it.

" Er. .Well, thank you." Jake said awkwardly. Music ran in the family, pretty much and Harry had hinted that Jake knew how to play the guitar. Obviously, Harry wanted the two to get along. 

Lily got the lily necklace from Harry which she absolutely adored, New china-wear from Remus and Sirius, a lovely little gown of the same color as her eye's from James. It was strapless and simple but as James had told his wife, " On you if would be simply beautiful." She received an autographed picture of Vin Diesel from Jake. She squealed in delight and thanked him furiously, much to James' disgust. He didn't like his wife fawning over anyone but _him_. Draco gave two tickets to a well know Opera to Lily and James. (A/n: as you can tell, most of the gifts are fairly expensive but then again, their all rich people, especially Draco.). 

" How did you get these?" Lily asked, impressed. Draco shrugged.

" It's not like I _do_ anything with my money and Harry gave me little hints on what you and Mr. Potter might be interested in so when I heard that tickets were on sale I bought them." He explained. " Just don't expect gifts like this _every_ year." He joked.

Harry got, to his complete surprise, a new keyboard, bigger and better than the smaller half-piano keyboard he has, from his parents. From Jake he got season tickets to all of his matches. Jake knew that Harry had wanted to see some of his matches, having only seen them on T.V and thought that this would be the perfect gift. From Sirius and Remus he got several advanced classical, piano books from which he could learn how to play some of the best music from some of the best pianists. Draco's present was small and square, wrapped in shiny green paper.

" You won't mind if I ask you to open it later, will you?" Draco asked before he could open it. 

" Um . . No." Harry replied. He set it aside. " You'll have to open yours later too, though." He grinned. Draco nodded. For Remus and Sirius the whole family pitched in and decided to get the two a new stereo system. After the last presents were handed out (A/N: since I'm too tired to do any more of that.), Lily went back to cooking the holiday dinner. She had been up at 4:00 cooking all the food they'd need. Especially if her sister's son was coming over. 

Harry and Draco brought all of Harry's presents upstairs to his room and Draco's few presents he received from Harry's family (a book on the mythology of astrological figures and some CD's). 

" You can open your present now." Draco told the teen after they neatly put stuff away. 

" Open yours first." Harry ordered, handing the blonde the rectangular gift, wrapped in shiny blue paper. Draco carefully unwrapped the gift and threw the paper in Harry's trash bin, by his desk. He opened the box the gift was in and gasped as he pulled out the beautiful dragon statue.

" Harry . . .this is beautiful." He breathed, gently looking the statue over. He had about a ton of dragon statues but none were white. Even with his Malfoy status he couldn't find a white dragon, perfect enough for his collection. Harry smiled happily; glad he pleased the blonde. 

" You really like it?" Harry asked with a smile.

" Of course! You've never been in my room so you don't know just how _much_ I love dragon statues. I couldn't find the right white dragon if my life depended on it and I was _just_ about to give up." He gently put the dragon back in the box and set it safely on the bed. He grabbed Harry's face and gave him a sweet little kiss and a big smile afterwards. " You're an angel, love." Harry blushed. " Now, you have to open your present." He said. Harry ripped the paper off to reveal a square, leather box. He gave the grinning blonde a curious look before opening the box. 

" Draco . . ." He gasped upon seeing what was inside. It was a pure silver ring with emeralds embedded in it, cut in the shape of lightning bolts all the way around the ring. " It's beautiful." Harry said, flashing a magnificent, loving smile at Draco. " But--" Draco shushed him and took the ring from the box. He gently took Harry's hand in one of his and slipped the ring onto the boy's ring finger.

" Now, I'm not asking you to marry me," ' as much as I want to.' He thought. " But this is a promise ring." He said.

" A promise of what?" Harry asked, feeling his heart beating incredibly fast.

" A promise to always love and protect you from anyone and anything." Draco whispered. He brought the ringed hand up and lightly kissed it before gently pulling Harry up against him and giving him the most passionate, tender-loving kiss the either had ever shared. 

" Draco." Harry breathed after the two had parted.

" Hm?" Draco didn't feel like being articulate at the moment. He'd rather gaze into those Emerald eyes, the exact same shade as the emeralds on the ring. 

" I . . .love you." Harry said softly, looking deep into the warm blue eyes of his love. Draco grinned like a fool in love, then again, he _was_ a fool in love . . .only not a fool. 

Just in love.

" Love you too."

A/N: No changes here. I liked this chapter way too much! I'd add another chapter today but my mom and me are going to go see Stomp today! WOOO!! Gotta love banging' on trash. Anyhoo, Seeyas and please review!!

****


	8. The Potter Christmas, more Deviousness a...

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, even though this is previously written but it seems that I've finally gotten a Life! * Sounds of amazement * anyhoo, I don't know when the next updates for ANYTHING will happen as SAT's and ACT's are taking place this month and I've got a research project, as I've told people who have personally emailed me. I'm sorry though, I know you all want to read my crap and I appreciate it so much but Life gets in the way of pleasure, le sigh. I'll update when I can, which will probably be after long periods of silence from me. I've barely had time to even review other peoples amazing stories! 

Anyways, I can't do responses because FF.Net doesn't work on the server that I usually use and I have to use another one which doesn't even show my stats and I don't really want to do them. I'm dead tired. Sorry.

Now for the chapter!

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter 8

~*_*~

The Potter's Christmas parties always involved family and they had quite a bit of family. Family didn't only include Lily and James' parents, cousins, and such. It also included the families of Sirius, Remus and even Hermione's family who had always celebrated Christmas with them. 

Hermione and her parents were the first ones to arrive that day, besides Draco. Then came Lily's parents, Rose and Richard Evan's. Rose looked exactly like her daughter with fiery red hair and brilliant emerald eyes. It was hard _not_ to tell that Lily was Rose's daughter. They were both the same height, at 5'7 and had a temper that could whip the toughest man into shape. Richard had dark blonde hair (very few streaks of gray) and hazel-green eyes, standing at 6'4, he was an intimidating man. Even at the age of 60-something he was in perfect shape, being the gym trainer that he was (he owned a business of Gyms.) 

" Happy Christmas!" Richard said in his deep, growling voice, clapping his son-in-law on the back and nearly sending him to the floor with it. James laughed nervously.

" Happy Christmas, Rich." James never really called him 'dad'. It was a sensitive spot since his own father had died two years ago. The two had been closer than most parents were with their children. 

" Where's my daughter gone off too?" Rose asked after greeting James and the rest in the room. It was still rather early, only 11:00 a.m. People didn't start coming until 1:00. 

" Oh, she's cooking again, been at it since 4:00." James told them. 

" Oh! I better go help before she burns the house down!" Rose giggled, heading towards the kitchen. After all these years of Christmas parties, she still insisted that he daughter needed help with the cooking or they might all be poisoned. In actuality, she probably only used that same excuse just to break away from the rest of the family and go gossip with Lily. " And I better see my other grandson when I get back!" She said over her shoulder. 

" Where is that boy?" Richard asked, sitting on the couch next to Jake who was chatting with Hermione.

" He's upstairs." James said, placing the presents Rich and his wife had for them under the tree with some of the other opened and unopened presents. He wasn't worried about what Rich would think of Harry being gay. He knew for a fact that Rich himself experimented with men before he found Rose. He was a little surprised at that and then laughed heartily. Rich had asked what he found so funny and James told him. " We're all just one big queer family." Rich laughed too.

" I'm going to go see how my favorite grandson is." Rich said, getting up. Jake looked up at him and pouted.

" Hey!" He protested. 

" My favorite baby grandson." Rich corrected. Sirius snickered.

" Not anymore." He said quietly in a singsong voice. Rich raised a thick eyebrow. James laughed nervously and Hermione giggled. Jake only scowled. Remus, who had just walked into the living room, blushed.

" Hm . . ." Rich said, wondering why they had all been acting strangely as he headed upstairs. When he got to Harry's room he stopped upon hearing, not only his grandson's voice, but another, deeper voice. Curious, he stopped to listen.

" . . .Go downstairs and meet the rest of your family?" the deeper voice asked. 

" We could . . .it's just my granddad." Harry said, laughing a little. " He's . . .uh sort of like dad and Jake when it comes to me and dating." Harry said. 

His grandson was dating!? When did this happen! Rich thought, leaning against the door. 

" Well, I'll just have to woo my way into his heart too." Draco joked. 

" We'll see Drake, we'll see." Harry said. Rich could just hear the grin in Harry's voice. Rich frowned a bit before opening the door.

" What's this about wooing me?" He asked upon entering. His grandson had his arms wrapped around some tall blonde boy's neck, some tall blonde who looked vaguely familiar and had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry looked surprise to see him. He let go of the blonde and ran over to him, giving him his usual big hug. " Hey, Har. It's good to see you." Rich said, nearly lifting the teen off the floor with his hug. 

" Good to see you too, grandpa." Harry said, letting the elder man go. Rich held the teen back at arms length to get a good look at him. His grandson was still a little too girly and wimpy for his tastes but he could tell he was growing. He noticed the lack of glasses and thought it was an improvement. He had always thought glasses were evil little things that purposely got themselves broke. 

" You look good, little shorty." Rich said. Harry blushed at the old nickname for him. Draco smirked but stopped when Rich looked him over as well. Rich was impressed, the boy must work out, something he admired in teens. They needed to stop being so damn lazy. The only thing he probably disapproved of was the longish hair. He'd been nagging Harry about cutting his hair forever and he wouldn't mind nagging Harry's 'friend' about it either. He let go of Harry's shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

" So what's this about wooing me?" He asked again. Harry blushed a bit as Draco walked up to them. 

" I was only joking, sir." Draco said sincerely. He stuck out a hand. " I'm Draco Malfoy." Rich took his hand without hesitation. Draco winced at the tight grip.

" I thought you looked familiar!" Rich grinned, shaking the teen's hand enthusiastically. Draco felt like his whole arm was about to fall off. " I remember your dad when he was a scrawny little kid. A right prat, that one." He laughed, letting go of Draco's hand.

" Oh." Draco said, resisting the urge to nurse his poor hand.

" So, kid, what was with that scene I walked in on just now?" He asked Harry. Harry, once again blushed and smiled shyly.

" Well . . .Draco is . . .my boyfriend." Harry told him, reaching out to take the taller teens hand. 

" Really now?" Rich said slowly. Harry and Draco nodded. " Does he treat you right?" Rich asked Harry.

" Perfectly." The dark-haired boy said. Rich nodded before grinning again.

" Then you're alright with me." Rich said. He suddenly got really serious and glared at the blonde. " But If I hear you've hurt him in any way I'll gut you." He growled. Draco, whose only reaction to this was to pale considerably, nodded.

" Wouldn't dream of it sir." Draco said. Rich smirked. He loved being intimidating.

~*_*~

" Harry!" Hermione squealed upon seeing the boy. She gave him a suffocating hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Happy Christmas!" She said. She was dressed in a form fitting button up, dark red shirt with quarter sleeves and a knee-length black skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with her bangs framing her face. 

" Happy Christmas, 'Mione." Harry said. She moved and gave Draco a hug as well, the same greetings repeated. 

" What? Don't I get a hug?" Rich said, sounding offended. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave the much taller man a hug. " That's better." He said. " You've grown as well!" Rich said. " Where has the time gone!" He sighed dramatically as they all entered the living room. 

After greeting the Grangers, Harry and Draco went into the kitchen. Rich suggested that they go say hi to Grandma Rose and that's exactly what they went to do. The smell of Christmas dinner was already filling the whole house but it was strongest in the dining room and in the kitchen. Harry and Draco walked in to see Remus, his mom, and his grandmother, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, talking and drinking eggnog. Obviously they were taking a break. It was Remus who noticed them walk in.

" Hey, you two." He said. Grandma Rose turned around and rushed from her chair to give her grandson a warm greeting. 

" Oh, how have you been!" She said after giving him a tight hug.

" Fine, Grandma, and you?" He asked. She waved a hand at him.

" Oh, you're old Grandma's doing fine. Your Grandfather makes sure we eat right and exercise daily. There ain't a chance in hell that I'd be doing any worse than fine." She told him. Lily protested against her use of language and Rose rolled her eyes. " Seriously, Lilian." She huffed. It was then that she noticed the handsome blonde standing next to Harry. " Oh, who is this." She said in interest, looking him over. " Handsome young man, you've got here. Is he your boyfriend?" Rose asked, grinning at the light blush staining Draco's cheeks.

Harry laughed. His Grandma said that about Hermione too when she first met her (you know what I mean!). This time, though, she was quite right. 

" As a matter of fact, yes, he is." Harry said, feeling proud that he could actually say this now. Rose's eyes lit up.

" What's your name, son?" She asked.

" Draco Malfoy, Ma'am." He replied. He became confused when she laughed. 

" You are to polite!" She told him. " Just call me Rose, dear." Draco nodded. " Well I'm happy for you two. It's about damn time (" Mother!") Harry found someone to love." She smiled. 

" Come on mother, we still have a lot more to cook." Lily said. Rose rolled her eyes before glaring at Draco, catching him off guard.

" Just don't hurt Harry, Mr. Malfoy. Or I'll gut you." Harry laughed at this while Draco only looked confused and a little worried. He doubted that Mr. and Mrs. Evan's were giving him empty threats.

" I think I heard another car pull up, why don't you two go see who it is?" Remus suggested. 

" Was that Luce's son?" Was the last thing they heard before entering the Living room again.

Remus had heard right. This time, it was James mother, accompanied by Sirius' father, and younger brother. Marie Potter stood at 5'7 with straight, graying black hair that was done in a long braid that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were a warm brown color, almond shaped with laugh lines around them. She was dressed in a pair of khakis and a fluffy white sweater. Next to her stood Felix Black, dressed in a deep green sweater and jeans, who was like an older copy of Sirius, standing at 6'1. His black hair was in the same style as Sirius', only grayed more. His eyes were a deep blue and filled with mischief that had obviously been passed on to his son.

Regulus Black stood grumpily behind his father, standing at 5'9. His black hair was cut so that the sides and back were short and the rest was combed to the front and gelled a bit so that it stuck up instead of falling on his forehead. His eyes were a very light blue, almost silver color. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans that clung to his hips. He obviously didn't want to be there, judging by the expression on his face. His mother had some how conned her way out of going like always. She never really got along with everyone anyway, she always thought that the Potter's and her oldest son's friend were the lowest of the low, not even worth it. Regulus was brought up this way and didn't really like the Potter's much but was forced by his father to go anyway. 

" Hi Grandma Marie." Harry greeted with a hug.

" How's my grandson doing?" She asked kindly, brushing some bangs from his eyes.

" I'm good."

" Glad to here it dear . . .do you have a boyfriend yet?" She whispered the last bit in his ear. Harry grinned and nodded his head towards Draco. His grandmother raised an appraising eyebrow before silently wandering off to the living room.

" What was all that about?" Draco wondered after Harry greeted Regulus and his Uncle Felix. The two Blacks walked into the living room, Felix sitting in the armchair next to the couch and Regulus sat in a chair that was brought in, away from the talking bunch. 

" Oh, uh, Grandma Marie's always known I was gay. Every time I see her she's asked if I've gotten a boyfriend yet and was asking yet again but Regulus is kind of against homosexuals and she didn't want him to hear. He still doesn't know that his own brother's gay. He and his mother still think that Remus' is just a flat mate." He explained. " Uncle Felix is fine with it all, he's extremely open-minded about all things." 

" I don't mean to be too rude but that's pretty damn blind if they couldn't see how gay those two are." Draco smirked. " They fight like an old married couple." Draco said, having witnessed a couple of their fights while spending time over the Potters. Harry had to agree.

" Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry wondered, just realizing that she wasn't in the living room anymore. 

" Maybe she went outside, the doors cracked." Draco said. The two walked over to the door and peeked out. Hermione was out there all right and so was a bulky fellow with thick eyebrows. The two boys shared a wicked grin and listened.

" You told me your friend lived here. I thought you might be here for Christmas." The man said. He nervously handed the blushing girl a present wrapped in green paper with snowmen and candy canes on it. " I bought this for you." He said in his thick Bulgarian accent. Hermione accepted it and smiled shyly. He told her to open it and she did. Inside was a fragile looking snow globe. The scene inside of it consisted of a man and woman (who vaguely looked like Hermione and Viktor) they were wrapped in each other's arms, standing in a snowy park, completely lost in each others eyes. There were little snow-covered squirrels in there as well and a snow-covered bench that she could imagine had once been occupied by the couple. 

" Thanks, Viktor, it's beautiful." She smiled widely. She truly liked the gift. It was simple but nice, something one gave to a friend." But I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

" Oh, no vorries I do not need anything from you. I am happy just knowing you like my gift." He said. " He shifted nervously before moving closer to her and giving her a warm peck on the cheek. " Happy Christmas." He said softly. Before he moved back Hermione gave him a hug and her warm brown eyes twinkled merrily.

" Happy Christmas" she whispered.

Harry and Draco were shocked by this little revelation. When did Hermione gain an admirer? They snickered to themselves and moved away from the door as Hermione turned to go back inside. When Hermione, still holding the beautiful globe in her hands, got back inside, the first thing she saw was two grinning boys.

" What?" She demanded.

" So who's Viktor?" Draco asked. She blushed.

" Why didn't you tell us about him?" Harry pouted. " Is he your boyfriend?" She blushed some more. 

" Oh, you two! Stop teasing me. Or I won't tell you about him." They chuckled as she moved off, to go put her globe in a safe spot until it was time to leave.

~*_*~

The Malfoy's Christmas ball was a sophisticated event that happened every year. Everyone that was important was there, including Mayor Fudge, and Tom Riddle Senior. Tom Riddle Jr. was hanging around somewhere, being bored and trying to make the best of the party by drinking. Before now he was never really required to come to these parties with his father but Lucius insisted on him coming and his father made him. He could guess that Lucius had found a way to get little Harry. 

Tom was looking around in boredom when his eyes caught Lucius'. The man motioned him to follow him and walked through a door between two expensive looking tapestries in the ballroom. Tom set his glass down and made his way towards the door. 

" Oh!" Someone gasped. He scowled in disgust at the obvious child that ran into him. " Pardon me." She said, smiling seductively. He looked down at her with contempt and sneered. The pug-faced blonde had been following him all night.

" Move." He said, shoving her aside and into a talking couple. She stomped her foot and pouted. 

Tom made it to the room without any more incidents. It was big like all the rooms in Malfoy manor. The floor was dark wood with a dark green rug situated under the plush couch that sat in front of the fireplace. There was a bar off to the left with shelves full of drinks and drinking glasses, There were even some tables scattered around. Tom didn't know the purpose of this room and frankly, didn't care. 

Lucius was over at the bar pouring them some drinks so that's where Tom went. He sat on one of the barstools while Lucius leaned against the bar, drink in hand. 

" Do you have a plan?" Tom asked.

" Of course." Lucius said tonelessly, taking a sip from his wineglass. " I have a flat in London that you can take him to. It's spacious with plenty of things to entertain yourselves with and by the time you have him; it'll have a small stock of food and other necessities. I'm sure you can buy anything else." Lucius said.

" Good, good . . ." Tom said, doing his whole glass. " So how are we going to get him?" Tom asked. 

" In March there's . . ." (a/n: I'm evil aren't I?)

~o00o~

The Potter household was nearly full of family. By the time 1:00 came around, Remus family had come, more of Sirius' family and some more cousin's came. Most had taken a liking to Draco, despite his status as a Malfoy. The only ones who really seemed hostile to him were Regulus, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, and the Dursley family who felt grossly out of place.

" Your cousin . . ." Draco said, barely hiding his disgust. Dudley had grown a lot since the last time Harry had seen him. It was a wonder he even got through the front door. Harry laughed a little.

" Aunt Petunia spoils him way too much." Harry explained.

" Ugh, that is so gross, how could he get that big?" Draco asked from the black leather loveseat he was sitting on. He, Harry and Hermione moved to his dad's study. They figured that no one would bother them in here. It was a bit roomy with a big computer desk, full of computer and psychology books and other stuff. There was the loveseat that sat next to a bookshelf where Draco and Hermione sat, Harry was sitting in Draco's lap, perfectly content. The study was next to the front door so they got a good view from the window, on the other end of the room, of people coming. 

" I swear he's got his parents wrapped around his little finger." Hermione said.

" I believe that." Harry said. "Hey, I'll be back, I want to go see when dinner's going to be ready, I'm starved." Harry said, climbing from Draco's lap. " Do you guys want anything?" He asked.

" Eggnog if you can get some, if not then some water would be fine." Hermione said and Draco agreed. Before he left he turned back and gave a wicked grin to Hermione.

" Keep his lap warm for me, 'Mione, will you?" She sputtered indignantly as he laughed and left. 

The living room was loud because everyone was talking and some Christmas music was playing in the background. He greeted some people as he walked by but smiled nervously at Remus' twin brother (so cliché, I know.) who was staring at him, a can of beer in his hand. 

' He always drinks.' Harry though with a mental sigh. The Dining room wasn't as crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were talking with the Dursley's like they usually did at some point during the party. He could guess that Dudley was in the kitchen, either that or trying to find Hermione whom he had it bad for. 

" Well, look who's decided to join us." Rose said, pulling out a baking sheet full of delicious looking cookies. " What do you need, sweetie." 

" I was wondering when dinner would be ready." He said sheepishly. 

" I'll call everyone when it's ready which should be soon." Lily said, checking on the turkey, the ham was already done. 

" Oh, well in that case I'll just get three glasses of eggnog." He did just that. With the third glass, he put some strawberry syrup in it and mixed it up real quick. He took a sip and nodded in satisfaction before taking the three glasses and going back to the study.

" Here you go." He said handing them their glasses and taking his own strawberry mixed on. He sat back in Draco's lap and got comfortable, resting his feet in Hermione's lap. She glared at him and he smiled innocently. " Sorry there wasn't any orange juice to put in the eggnog 'Mione." He said after she took a sip.

" It's okay."

" Orange juice?" Draco asked curiously. Harry nodded as he nearly downed his whole cup.

" We usually put something else in our eggnog when we have it. For her it's orange juice, for me its strawberry syrup." He grinned, licking his lips. 

" Can I have a taste?" Draco asked. Harry moved to give Draco his glass but instead, he kissed the smaller teen, his tongue tasting every inch of Harry's mouth.

" Er . . ." They broke apart to see Hermione blushing furiously into her glass. Draco grinned.

" You shouldn't be so embarrassed, 'Mione." Draco said. " With the way you and that Viktor guy were looking at each other . . ." Hermione lightly smacked him and blushed.

" We are only friends, END of discussion." She said when he was about to say something else.

" Whatever, Oh, can I have some more of that Strawberry eggnog? It's the most delicious thing I've tasted all day." Draco asked Harry.

" As long as you drink it from my glass." Harry blushed. " Not that kissing me is bad." Harry added.

" Yeah, I just don't want to see it." Hermione said grumpily. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

" You're just jealous that you and Viktor haven't reached that stage yet." He teased. Hermione blushed again.

" Am not!"

" Sure, Herm."

~*_*~

Finally Christmas dinner was done and the whole party crowded at the table. It was a good thing that the Potter's dining room was so big. Not only was there the regular, long dining table but there was also a side table for the younger kids to sit at. Once everyone had said grace, the talking and laughter started up again.

Harry was sitting between Draco and Hermione. Across from them were Sirius, Remus and Romulus, Remus' brother. Draco was, unfortunately sitting next to Regulus who was looking pissed. Hermione, to her great despair was sitting next to Dudley who was pigging out on the food and sneaking glances at her at the same time.

Dinner went well with everyone talking. Every now and then Draco would discreetly reach a hand under the table and hold Harry's hand. Draco couldn't help but feel ecstatic about being able to spend Christmas with Harry, the man he loved. It was better than anything he could have possibly asked for and he thanked God for it.

~*_*~

It was now December 31st, around mid-afternoon. The Potters already had everything from Christmas put away and all presents placed neatly in their rooms or where ever they needed to be. Harry was sprawled out on his bed, admiring the ring Draco had given him. It was by far the best present he'd gotten that Christmas and every Christmas before then.

" Hey, Har." Jake poked his head in through Harry's door. Harry, who hadn't shown anyone the ring yet, dropped his arm back to the bed. 

" Yeah?"

" Um . . .you see, Carmen called me the other day. She said she wanted to have a talk with me about something and--" 

" You want me to go with you." Harry smiled. Jake pouted and nodded.

" Please?" Harry sat up and nodded. " Yes! Be ready in ten minutes."

~*_*~

Harry was ready and dressed in a yellow t-shirt with Sponge-bobs face on it and blue jeans. He pulled on his dark red, heavy winter coat and walked out to Jake's car. 

" Why do you need me to go with you anyway?" Harry asked after they left the house.

" Well . . .she likes you, right? So maybe she won't yell at me or anything with you there." Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses a bit. 

Carmen lived in a nice little suburban neighborhood in London, she had sold her and Jake's old house and bought a new, smaller one. It took quite a while to get there since it had snowed pretty heavily all week, once they did get there they noticed two cars in the driveway. 

" Wonder whose car that is." Jake said, narrowing his eyes a bit. He parked in front of the walkway and hopped out, Harry just behind him. The door opened before Jake could knock and a woman, who wasn't Carmen, opened the door.

" Hey, Jake." She drawled. She was 5'8 with blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

" Hey, Claire." Jake greeted, relieved that it wasn't Carmen's new . . .anybody. She was Carmen's older sister.

" Carmen's been waiting, oh hey, Harry. Haven't seen you in a while." She said as they walked in. Carmen was in the kitchen looking a little nervous. She was the same height as her sister with chin length blonde hair that sort of flared out at the ends. Her dark blue eyes looked up as they entered and she seemed to be even more nervous. Jake and Harry took off their coat and set them on the back of the chairs at the kitchen table. 

" Hey." Jake said uncomfortably, sitting down across from Carmen. She smiled a bit.

" Hey." She said softly. Harry and Claire both sighed impatiently. It was obvious that Carmen had asked Claire over for the same reasons that Jake asked Harry to come.

" Jake . . .do you remember the, er, night in August, after the party?" Carmen said nervously. 

" Yeah . . ." 

" Well . . .um. You see . . ." 

" Oh just tell him already." Claire said impatiently. Carmen glared at her. " What? You're only stalling and I have somewhere to be soon." Carmen sighed and looked into Jake's curious eyes.

" Jake, I'm pregnant."

There was a deafening silence after that one sentence in which Harry gaped and Jake looked like he had died sitting up. 

" Jake?" Carmen said meekly. 

Jake fell over in a dead faint.

~*_*~

" Well that went well." Claire said sarcastically. 

" I didn't think he would faint!" Carmen said. " Oh, he must hate me." She whined.

" Jake doesn't hate you." Harry said. " He probably didn't expect it. I bet you he's really happy." Harry said reassuringly. Jake was knocked out on the couch at the moment while the other three were in the kitchen.

" Yeah and besides, why do you care what he thinks of you? You're the one who wanted to divorce him because of something so stupid." Claire said.

" It was not stupid. I felt like we were falling apart! He was always at parties when he wasn't boxing and when he was home he was training. He never had any time for me anymore and I felt like I wasn't important. "

" Well if you ask me then I think you're just being selfish." Claire said. " He loves you but you never told him how you felt about everything. You, once again, did something without thinking." Claire sighed. Carmen burst into tears upon realizing that her sister was right. Claire rolled her eyes and Harry felt helpless. 

" What's all this noise?" Jake mumbled stumbling into the kitchen. He blinked upon seeing a crying Carmen, his brother and his ex-wife's sister then his memory of that Carmen had just told him came back to him. Carmen moved from her seat and pulled Jake into a tight hug and sobbed into his shirt.

" I'm sorry!" She wailed. " I'm so stupid!" Jake looked dreadfully confused but pleased that he got to hold the woman he loves again. 

" I'll take Harry home, why don't you and Carmen talk." Claire said quietly. Jake, who was comforting the crying woman, nodded.

~*_*~

When Harry got home he was immediately swept up into the arms of Draco who seemed extremely happy for some reason. 

" Harry I'm so glad you're back, I have something to tell you." Draco said, still holding Harry.

" Do you want me to pepper spray him?" Claire said, getting out of the car. Harry laughed.

" That's okay, Claire. He's my boyfriend." Harry explained.

" Oh? That's sweet. Listen; tell your parents I said hi. I'm going to be late for that meeting." She said. " Bye, Har." She got back in the car, muttering about still having to change clothes.

" Who was that?" Draco asked, letting go of the smaller teen.

" Jake's ex-wife's older sister, Claire West." Harry said.

" Oh, anyway. Mother just told me that Father is going to be away for the next month or so and she's going with him. I know we've been spending an awful lot of time together already but she says, if your mom thinks it's okay, that I could stay with you until she gets back. She's only going to be with him for a week or two before coming back." He said.

" Draco, you know I don't mind spending time with you. This is great!" Harry said with a broad grin. " When are you coming over?"

" Well my mother's speaking with your parents right now so we'll see." 

Later that day, Draco had two weeks worth of clothes packed. He knew he could always come back to the house to get more things if he needed it since he had a spare key but he figured, why go through al that trouble? Lily and James were a bit reluctant to let Draco share Harry's room but the guestroom was being remodeled and they didn't want Draco passing out from the paint fumes. They set up one of those inflatable beds for Draco to sleep on. It wasn't that they didn't trust the two to sleep in the same bed. It was just that they didn't trust two teenagers to sleep in the same bed. Especially when they were dating.

" Does your family celebrate New Year's?" Draco asked while playing around a bit on Harry's new keyboard. 

" Yeah. As you could tell from Christmas, our family is the real partying type and half of them get drunk." Harry grinned. " It's quite funny actually. I think me and my mum are the only ones who never really get drunk." Draco raised an eyebrow.

" They let you drink?"

" Only on New Year's eve but I rarely drink then anyway." He said.

" Hm . . .we've never celebrated New Years. Father wouldn't allow it. He said it was a pointless thing." Draco said.

" Well, I don't think it's pointless. It's celebrating a New Year, you know? Another whole year you've survived life but then again, your father doesn't seem like the life loving type of person, no offense or anything." He said the last part hurriedly. Draco laughed.

" Don't worry. I say the same thing all the time." He told Harry. " Hey, do you think you could play something for me?" Draco asked, looking over at the boy on the bed. 

" Um . . .okay." Harry said getting off the bed and walking over to the blonde. " Just anything?"

" Yup. " Draco slid off the leather stool Harry used for his keyboard and let Harry sit. The dark haired boy let out a breath of air, trying to decide what to play.

" I don't know what to play." Harry said, laughing nervously. He had never actually played for anyone besides his mom who taught him how to play in the first place.

" Hm . . .how about you play me something you wrote." Draco said. Harry thought a moment before complying. He was glad he had the full keyboard because now he could play the full song. 

It was a pretty tragic song played slowly and beautifully mournful. It gave Draco the chills and he shivered as if the room temperature really did drop. He felt his breath get harsh as the piece escalated into a faster pace but still in that melancholy tone that reached out to Draco and wrapped him around in it. He watched Harry's expression of bliss and could tell that the boy had put so much feeling into this song and Draco had to wonder what spurred such a song like this. It was . . .simply deep. 

The song would grow loud at some points sending more chills through him and then it would get soft and peaceful and then almost angry and all the while it still managed to remain sad and tragic. It made him feel like he knew what the song was saying and then suddenly, it changed so fast that he didn't know what to think. It was the most magnificent thing he'd ever heard or experienced and he doubt that an adult could possibly capture the essence of a song quite like his Harry could. Damn was he proud. 

When the song was over, Draco stood in awe, still hearing it in his head. Harry looked up at him nervously, hoping he liked it.

" Harry . . .that was the best thing I've ever heard in my life." Draco breathed. Harry blushed at the compliment. " Where did you learn how to play like that?" He asked as Harry stood again.

" My mum started teaching me when I was 3. She said that every kid needed to learn how to play an instrument and I've always had a deep love for music so . . .It wasn't hard to learn." He told the blonde.

" Harry, you play better than most people I've heard. Have you ever thought about getting a record deal or something?" He asked as they sat on Harry's bed.

" No . . ." He said slowly. " I don't know if I want to pursue a career in music. I mean, I love it and I'm sure it would be wonderful but I want to see if there's anything else out there before I set my future." Harry said. Draco nodded in understanding. 

" So . . .what was that piece called?" Harry smiled his emerald eye's twinkling.

" Weeping Dragons."

~*_*~

That night, New Year's eve, Harry and Draco had permission from Harry's parents to go down to London to celebrate New Years. James didn't want his son going down there because people got a little out of hand during New Years but Draco assured him that if anyone dared to touch Harry, they'd find themselves missing a few essentials. That was all James needed to know.

" I think we should go to a club to celebrate. There's this really good one called Skin Deep. I know the owner and everything so I'm sure he'll let us in." Draco said. Harry nodded. He figured that Draco would take him to another club and decided to dress in a pair of low riding black jeans that Draco had bought him and a sleeveless, tight black shirt that had a picture of a dagger piercing a heart which had a snake coiled around it. Draco wore black jeans as well, slightly baggy, and a medium gray, short sleeved, button up shirt. 

The club had a pretty long line of people waiting to get in when the couple got there. Draco sneered at it before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him to an alley where a back door was. Draco knocked twice and the door opened to reveal a bulky black man wearing tight black pants and a tight white t-shirt with the club name on it. Harry was pretty sure that shirt should have ripped by now. The man was way too bulky.

" Hey, Ryan." Draco greeted. " Can you let us in?" Ryan smirked.

" Sure, little buddy. Don't get too freaky in there. Your 'friend' looks like he might freak if you do." Harry blushed a bit as Ryan laughed. Draco rolled his eyes as the two walked in. Immediately the sound of music pumping through the air assaulted them, louder than it was outside. They made their way through the dark hallway, occasionally lit by the flashing lights above the dance floor, and then out to the dance floor where they almost danced the night away.

~*_*~

" 10 . . .9 . . ." The count down had begun and the dancing had stopped but only for this moment. Almost everyone had a glass of something to drink in his or her hands. " 8 . . .7 . . ." Harry and Draco were wrapped in each other's arms, each with a glass of something but they weren't really paying attention to that. " 6 . . .5 . . . " They were lost in each other's eyes again, glad that they were together for things like this. " 4 . . .3 . . ." It was times like these that they hoped they were together long enough to see 30 Christmas' together and 30 new years. " 2 . . ." Whatever the world threw at them . . ." 1 . . ." They could care less as long as they went through it together.

" HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!" everyone bellowed. People downed their glasses and others got in long, fiery kisses with their lovers.

" I think I like bringing in the New Year with a kiss." Harry said, grinning as they parted from their kiss and everyone started dancing again.

" Oh yeah." Draco grinned.

~*_*~

" Ah, back to school." Harry sighed. It was two days after New Years day, the day that every child dreaded. It was back to school and learning.

" Don't sound so, glum." Hermione said from the back seat of the car. " You should be happy you're going back to school."

' Says the bookworm to the musical prodigy." Draco said. Harry blushed. Ever since Draco heard him play, he's been calling him a genius and other such things. Harry really didn't think he was a prodigy just talented.

" Oh be quiet." Hermione glared. " Just because I happen to like passing all of my classes doesn't mean I'm a bookworm." 

" Sure Herm."

" Ugh! Boys."

~*_*~

They made it to school safely, glad that the roads had been salted. As they made it to their lockers, Harry was glad to see that he was invisible once again. There were no more rumors floating around and no more jocks being stupid. 

" I really can't wait until we can graduate." Harry said, stuffing his coat in his locker. 

" I hate to break it to you, Har but the world of adults is no different from high school." Hermione said from her locker. " A matter of fact, the world is just like a giant high school only you get paid for lying, cheating and generally being bastards." She said, grabbing all of her books. She was wearing a baby blue sweater and khakis.

" You have a point." Harry said, shutting his locker. He was wearing another hoodie only it was white with a black Nike check on the left breast. He also had denim jeans on. His hair was a bit longer than usual and tied back.

" Of course I do." Hermione grinned. They met up with Draco halfway to homeroom. The blonde was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans. 

Homeroom was a boring thing and they were glad that it was over. While Hermione went over to her class, Harry and Draco went to art as always. Draco and Harry grabbed their projects and sat at the table way in the back, next to the one Seamus and Dean were at. 

" You know, if you become a musician, you could always become an artist." Draco said after getting a look at Harry's art project. Mr. Black had them working on watercolors for this project. They were to draw a house, leave room for some sky and the landscape. Watercolor was suppose to be a pretty tough medium to use but Harry made it seemed almost easy. He already had a rather simple looking house, situated on a hill. There were a few trees scattered around and the sky, which was already painted, was colored to look much like a sunset with pinks, reds and oranges. It was done using a method called wet on wet. He first wet the paper and then painted the colors over it to make it seem as if there were layers of clouds instead of puffs. The simple tan colored house with the brown roof somehow managed to have some highlights from the sky, as did the part of the grass that Harry had done. 

" It's an idea but Art's like a hobby to me. I doubt I'd want to make a living off of it." Harry said. " You're not so bad yourself, you know. Why don't you become an artist?" Harry asked, getting his art supplies out.

" It's an idea but I'd prefer a career in photography." Draco said as he began painting, sitting across from Harry.

" Really?"

" Yup. I should show you some of my pictures sometime." Draco said. " I think I have some from Christmas too."

" When did you get the time to take pictures! I didn't see you taking any." Harry said, confused. Draco grinned wickedly.

" I had plenty of opportunities. Like when I went to use the bathroom, I got my camera and sneaked around taking pictures. It was quiet funny, really."

" Well you'll have to show me them, sometime." Harry smiled. 

" Of course."

~*_*~

It wasn't until Lunch break that Harry realized that Ron wasn't there. He was sure the redhead was supposed to be back from that detention center by now. Harry had spoken too soon though because almost immediately after he spoke, Ron showed up. Draco, who was standing next to him, tensed and was about to say something as Ron walked over to them.

" Wait." Harry told his boyfriend. There was something different about Ron. He looked paler and grimmer. There were no traces of anger or hatred in his eyes. All Harry could see was a tint of jealousy and a bit of sorrow and regret. 

" Um . . .can we talk?" Ron asked quietly. " He can come too." He added hurriedly, after seeing the murderous glint in Draco's eyes.

" Fine, we can go to the art room." Harry said.

" Har--" Draco started. Harry glared at him briefly before leading the way to the art room. Draco sighed heavily. He couldn't understand why Harry would even talk with the bastard who had picked on him for almost his entire life and put him in the hospital as well. What he had to say couldn't possibly be worth it, could it?

Once they reached the Art room, Harry asked his godfather to leave for a while. The man reluctantly left but did. Harry hopped up on one of the tables and patiently waited for Ron to speak.

" Harry, I want to say sorry for beating you up and tormenting you." He said slowly. " It was uncalled for and wrong and I'll never do it again."

" Sorry doesn't work all the time, Weasley." Draco said, glaring. Harry smacked him lightly causing a pout to rise from the blonde. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Why?" Harry asked. " What was the purpose of beating me up?"

" I guess . . .I was jealous." Ron said. " You didn't have a lot of friends but the one friend you had was possibly the best friend a person could have. Hermione is . . .perfect! She's nice, smart and everything. Ever since I first met you two when we were little, I wanted her as a friend. I tried everything, you know? And she never paid attention to me. It was always you." He said bitterly. " I got so angry at you, I think I started to hate you. I beat up on you because I wanted her to see how weak you were." 

" That's got to be the stupidest reason I've ever heard." Draco said bluntly. 

" Draco!" Harry scolded.

" What! It's the truth. If you wanted to be Hermione's friend then you should have tried being nice." Ron began to blush.

" I don't really want her as just a friend." Ron mumbled. Harry's eyes widened.

" Oh, um . . ."

" I was so happy when I found out you were . . .that way. --"

" What's that suppose to mean?" Draco sneered.

" -- And I thought I might have a chance with her but then I saw her dancing with that guy and could tell that I'd never have a chance and then I lashed out at you." He said sadly. " While at that detention center I did a lot of thinking and that's when I decided to stop this and apologize. I really hope you can forgive me because I think that the best way to solve this and stop it completely would be to become friends, if you want, and get to know each other." Ron said hesitantly.

This shocked Harry because it seemed as if Ron had become a completely different person from the malicious teen who would probably kill him if he had the chance. He wasn't sure about the whole friend thing. They had been enemies for so long.

" I'm . . .not really sure, Ron. We can't just be friends out of the blue like this but we can work our way up to it, I guess." Harry said just as hesitantly as Ron had suggested it. " About forgiving you . . .you'll have to earn that forgiveness. You've done to much to me for me to be so forgiving." He told the taller boy. Ron nodded in understanding.

" I'll do my best, Harry." Ron smiled a little before leaving with a slight nod to them.

" I can't believe you're really giving him a chance." Draco said annoyed. He stood in front of Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Silly boy." He grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled the standing boy to him, between his legs. Draco stumbled and had to brace himself with his hands against the table, pushing Harry back to the table's surface with Draco's hands on both sides of Harry's head. " Draco, everyone deserves second chances, right?" Harry asked, Draco's eyes softened, remembering the second chance Hikari, his deceased friend had given him.

" Yeah." He said.

" Then leave it, please." Harry whispered. 

" Kay . . ." Draco breathed before kissing the boy beneath him. Harry brought a hand up to caress Draco's cheek. 

" HEY! No sex on the art table!" Draco cursed and let go of his lover's sweet lips. He turned around to glare at Harry's cackling Godfather.

" Sirius!" Harry blushed with a slight frown on his face.

" It was just to good to pass up." Sirius laughed. " Sorry 'bout that but seriously," He snickered again. " People need to use those tables. " Lunch is almost over anyway, go to your next classed." He ordered with a grin. The two teens left, glaring at the laughing man.

~*_*~

Later that night, after a satisfying school day, Harry and Draco were in Harry's room (Narcissa wasn't back yet) getting ready for bed. The inflatable bed was still out with pillows, sheets and a comforter for Draco. Draco had stripped from his school clothes and left his blue silk boxers on. It was pretty warm in Harry's room anyway. Harry wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers with little yellow smiley faces all over them. 

" Well isn't that the most interesting pair of boxers I've ever seen." Draco said, causing a blush to rise from Harry.

" Be quiet or I won't let you sleep in my bed." Harry said. Draco stopped folding his other clothes and looked at Harry quizzically.

" You're really going to let me sleep in the same bed?" Draco asked.

" Well . . .If you don't mind." Harry said shyly. Draco dropped all of his folded clothes into his bag and walked over to the bed where Harry was sitting.

" Only if you don't mind, Har." Draco said. Harry shook his head.

The both of them climbed into the bed, Draco on the side closest to the door. Harry cut the bedside lamp off, the only light on in the room and settled into the bed, his back facing Draco. It was tense for a few moments before Draco shifted a bit and scooted closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry and spooned into the smaller boy. It was amazing how well they fit together, a sign that they were the perfect couple, at least that's what Draco thought. Harry placed his hand lightly over one of Draco's, his head was resting on his other arm.

" You don't mind?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

" No." Harry whispered back. " Goodnight, I love you." He said.

" Love you too. Goodnight."

~*_*~

A/N: Please Review, not much to say here, really. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chocolate and China Roses

A/n: Hello! I'm glad I got this up as soon as I did. I know I've told you all the crap I have to do but, I'm a freakin' procrastinator, unfortunately. Anyhoo, I have a Weblog now, just started the thingy. You can check it out if you want by going to my bio on FF.Net. I'll tell you when I update and what's going on and stuff. Now for the responses. (Finally got Netscape working. It wasn't acknowledging that I even existed.)

****

Phoenixelemental

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Teehee! I have this problem with telling people things sometimes. Anyhoo, It's not like they understand. Stomp was AWESOME!!! I loved it and one of the guys was hot . . .anyhoo, they were different people than on TV and they were hilarious. When you get the chance, you should go. Just make sure you have good seats like we did. It would be pointless unless you had them. Thanks for re-reviewing!

Vana E: I love Lucius too . . .just not in this story. With Viktor . . .I might elaborate more with him in later chapters. I'm not sure. Anyhoo . . .the rest of your ramblings have totally passed over my head. I think I had too much pizza. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Shadowarwen: This _won't_ get deleted again. I'll make sure it won't, or I'll be sending out some viruses. Anyhoo! Thanks for re-reviewing!

Happy-evo7: Riddle isn't really lesser. Tom Riddle Senior, just like in the books, is a rich man with that big old manor on the hill. Tom Jr. is pretty much ignored by his parents, neglected, which is why he's so freakin' messed up and why he doesn't have a really good job and instead works at a bookstore. Thanks for reviewing!

BratPrincess-187

Ssjgoddesschico: lol! I thought that would make at least _someone_ laugh!

Kyuugi: Well, I never really thought about the meaning of the Dragon's color, I always miss little things like that in stories I write but that is a good thing you got there, about the purity of Harry's love. I like that idea. Thanks for reviewing!

AnonymousBystander: THANKS!!

Andromeda Summer

Twilight's Nightingale

****

Kishori: HEY! For your info. Banging on trash was awesome, completely and totally. And we had front row seats! * Pouts * anyhoo, thanks for reviewing.

Lady Arrogance: Sorry for the all the waits and stuff. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

****

In Darkness: I won't let them get me down! And I'm always some kind of Angry but it's not depressing. I gotta a Snape like humor when I'm at school. At home, I'm just weird. And thanks for that email! I really appreciated it. (I still can't see Hiei on an Ice-cream spree. That's like . . .Genkai telling Yuusuke that she loves him and she's sorry for putting him through all that shit. * Shrugs * anyhoo, thanks for re-reviewing.

****

TanisaFyre

Ashes7

****

Cherrygal3: I'll be rewriting Wrath of Heaven, unfortunately. I don't get excited when I write it like with SKF and the sequel to it. I'll do my best with it, better than before! Thanks for re-reviewing! I realized that like two days ago! I don't know where I can put that scene. Maybe next chapter or in the sequel, you know as a means for cheering Harry up. After all, they need all the happiness they can get . . .BWUAH! Thanks for re-reviewing.

****

Malvolio1342: Why were you a little " Iffy" about reading this? Didn't like the idea of a non-magical world? Lots of people didn't at first. Anyhoo, I'm glad you like it and you're welcome about Draco. He's okay when he's all Slytherin-evil but he's delectable when he's likeable. He will stay that way in this story and the sequel. Tom ain't done yet! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Druscilla Black

Malfoy+harry: I loved Stomp! It was the best. Thanks for re-reviewing!

****

Calencoireiel: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Vicki: SHH!!!! Some people haven't read this before, can't give it away! Anyhoo thanks for reviewing again!

****

Scarface: yup! . . .Cheat? I couldn't be THAT mean!!! . . . .* Evil grin * not in THIS story.

****

Liz

****

Yxonomei: THANK YOU!

Alexis: er . . .yeah. Thanks for reviewing! * Runs away *

Nana

Tammy14

Chocolate divotion

Fan

****

Pink princess4: Love hugs and boys snogging, lol! Thanks for re-reviewing!

****

Kristen: And the willies is just what I wanted everyone to get! * Laughs evilly *

****

The Shadow Bandit: I'm glad! Thanks for re-reading and re-reviewing!

****

Kiara Renee: Well . . .James and Rich are Bi, Sirius and Remus just don't seem right unless their together, Harry and Dray are obvious . . .who else? . . .uh, Tom and Lucius is Bi. I can't think of anymore so really. But compared to _real_ real life, then I guess so, unless you go to a gay bar. Anyhoo thanks for reading and reviewing!

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter nine, Chocolate and China Roses.

~*_*~

" Draco, when's your birthday?" Harry asked one day at lunch, in January.

" February 13th, why?" Harry grinned and shrugged. " You weren't thinking about getting me anything were you?" Draco said.

" Well you _are_ my boyfriend." Harry told him. It wasn't like anyone would hear them over all the other noise in the cafeteria. " Unless you'd rather me make your birthday present your Valentines Day gift as well."

" Har, you don't have to get me anything." Draco told him. " Just spend a day with me and call it a birthday slash Valentine's Day gift." Draco said. Harry shook his head. " No matter what you say, I know your Birth date now and I'm going to get you a gift. You _can't _change my mind." Harry said with an air of finality. Draco sighed.

" Then don't complain when I get _you_ a gift."

" I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Harry said, popping an M & M in his mouth.

" Oh, please. You two are the most pathetic couple I've ever seen." Hermione scoffed. " You're so in love that you complain about buying gifts for each other! It's sad." She said. 

" Whatever you say, Hermione." Harry said.

" Hey, Harry!" Harry looked up, wondering who in the world would be calling his name. When he spotted the redheaded boxer, also known as his brother, he stared at him in surprise.

" What are you doing here, Jake!?" Harry exclaimed. Jake grinned and plopped down in the seat across from him and next to Hermione.

" Oh, nothing. You see, Ol' Dumbledore wanted me to substitute for his Gym classes for a while, just until he found a permanent teacher."

" Are you serious?" Hermione said flatly.

" No, Harry's Godfather is." He said.

" That was lame." Draco stated. Jake ignored him.

" Please tell me you declined." Harry pleaded.

" Sorry little brother but I've already accepted and I'll be starting tomorrow, isn't that wonderful?" Jake cackled and left the cafeteria. Harry noticed that most of the girls giggled as Jake walked past, much like they still do when Draco walks past. Harry groaned at the unfairness of it all.

~*_*~

Harry was eternally grateful that there weren't that many boys in his gym class thus allowing him to take a gym locker at the far wall away from the other boys. The only boy who ever changed in the same area as him was Draco and he was his boyfriend so it didn't matter.

" This is going to royally suck arse." Harry said, yanking off his stone washed jeans.

" Why do you say that?" Draco asked, pulling off his baby blue shirt.

" Because Jake's going to torture us, I just know it." Harry said grimly. He pulled on his school standard gym shorts, which were Black with the school logo on the left thigh, which consisted of a Hogs head on a plaque that had four colored squares, red, yellow, blue and green. He pulled off his black t-shirt and pulled on the school standard white t-shirt that also had the schools hog head on it. It was on the right breast with the school name, Hogwarts, under it. Draco was dressed the same way only Harry's clothes were slightly bigger since he was still thinner than most boys were.

" You only say that because you're his younger brother and you were designed to hate him." Draco said as they left the locker room.

" I don't _hate_ him." Harry protested. 

" So you're jealous that he'll get more attention." Draco said with a smirk. The other boy scowled.

" I don't get attention even now and I don't plan on getting anyone's attention." Harry told him.

" So you don't want my attention I guess." 

" That's not what I meant and you know it!" Harry exclaimed. Draco snickered.

" You are so evil." Harry said with a slight grin.

" I know."

Once the ninth grade boys and girls (not _all_ of them) were assembled in the Gym, they saw Jake standing in the middle of the Gym with two rows of soft yellow balls.

" Hello!" He said cheerily. " I'm Mr. Potter and I'll be substituting Gym until you guys get a more permanent teacher."

" Are you related to the other Potter?" Pansy asked.

" You mean Harry? Yup, his older brother."

" He must be the ugly duckling of the family." Pansy said under her breath, causing some of the girls to giggle. Draco sneered and was about to say something but Jake beat him to it.

" What's your name?" Jake asked.

" Pansy Parkinson."

"10 laps around the gym Miss Parkinson." Jake said seriously. She began to protest. " Make that 15, do you want 20?" Pansy glared at him and began running, much to everyone's amusement. " Now! Since I didn't really plan anything invigorating, we'll just play some dodge ball. One of my favorite games, it is. I assume you all know how to play?" They nodded. "Okay, ten people on each side, I'll take Parkinson's place." 

Harry had to admit that Jake wasn't all that bad . . .so far. It was probably one of the best Gym class they had all year. Their last teacher was a joke. Mr. Quirrel couldn't even play _half_ the sports he tried to get them to do and could barely lift his own puny weight. 

As the Gym period was beginning to end, Jake and several students were putting the balls away. Then Jake suddenly announced something.

" Tomorrow we're going to do some weight training!" He announced. Several students groaned in protest and Harry sighed. He decided to throw away all previous good thoughts about his older brother. He was going to be a complete terror.

~*_*~

" When's your mom coming back?" Harry asked. Hermione had gotten a ride from Viktor who had shown up out of the blue so that left Harry and Draco to themselves. 

" Um . . .well she was suppose to be back today but I got a call from her before we left. She says she's going to stay until father comes back. She didn't tell me why though . . .," He said. They didn't go straight home today. Instead Draco drove them to a pretty good music store near the mall area. 

" Why are we going here?" Harry asked curiously.

" You aren't the only one who can play an instrument you know." Draco said as they walked into the store.

" Oh? What instrument do you play?"

" The violin." Draco said. " I've been playing it just about as long as you've been playing the piano so I'm pretty good at it." He told the shorter boy. " Unfortunately, my other violin is completely outplayed and I need a new one." He said, checking out a few _very_ expensive violins.

" You know, you'll have to play for me sometime." Harry said, following Draco to the back of the store where more violins were.

" Don't worry, I will." He smirked back at Harry. " Unfortunately I have no talent when it comes to creating my own music, not like _you_ at least." He admitted.

" Well see Draco." Harry said. 

After Draco finally found the perfect violin, made of a very dark wood, they left for Harry's house. The only person who was home was Jake.

" Where'd you two go off to?" The redhead asked suspiciously. Draco held up the violin case that held his new violin.

" Bought myself a new violin." Draco said. Jake nodded.

" How's Carmen doing?" Harry asked, hanging up his coat.

" She's doing pretty well. I'll be moving back in with her sometime soon. I don't want to leave her by herself any longer, you know, with the baby and all." He said.

" So you two are getting back together?" Harry asked, grinning slightly.

" Yeah, We cleared up all the misunderstandings between us and . . .I don't want my child to be a bastard so we're gonna remarry." Jake said with an excited look in his eyes. " Though nothing fancy like our first one. We'll just go to the courthouse."

" That's good Jake. I'm happy for you." Harry said with a grin. He picked up his book bag.

" Why don't you go upstairs. I think Draco's waiting for you." Jake said. Harry hopped upstairs and into his room to see Draco fiddling around with his violin, probably warming up.

" You know, I haven't played in a while." Draco said, once noticing Harry was in the room. " I guess I'm going to be doing some serious practicing." He grinned. 

" You do that. I can't wait to hear you play something."

~*_*~

It was Algebra for Harry and the teacher was making them pair up to work on a packet that they'd be allowed to use on the test.

" Harry?" He turned around in his seat.

" Yes, Ron?"

" Uh . . .will you be my partner?" Ron asked. Harry debated on whether he should but remembered that if he wanted to make amends with Ron then they'd have to start somewhere.

" Sure." Harry said. Harry grabbed his own packet from off his desk and turned around with his chair to work on Ron's desk. Ron was surprisingly good at Algebra unlike Harry who was dreadful at all the equations. The redheaded jock did a better job of teaching him how to do Algebra than the _real_ teacher _ever _did. 

" You're pretty good at this stuff." Harry said after Ron explained to him how to do something else.

" Yeah, I take pride into the fact that I'm pretty much the only person in my family who's actually known what they were doing in any kind of math class, besides the basics of course. I have to be the one to help Ginny with her math work now." Ron said. " She's actually a grade higher in math and does Algebra as well so it's pretty easy."

" That's good. Is there anything else your awfully good at, er, besides football (I mean soccer.)?" 

" Well . . .I'm a wicked chess player." Ron grinned.

" Really? I didn't expect _that_. That's something I expected of Hermione." Harry said.

" I thought the same way when I was younger . . .that's kind of the reason why I learned chess." Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron blushed. " Well, I wanted to impress her!" He said defensively.

" It's not that it's so surprising, it's just that I never thought someone would have it so bad for her . . .er besides my cousin Dudley but she wouldn't go near him if he was her only chance of survival." Harry snorted.

Their conversation carried on like this through Algebra. It was light-hearted and there weren't any verbal fights. It seemed to Harry that with the direction Ron was going, stopping the hallway fights he use to participate in, trying to stop his bullying of Neville and the other students, he could probably forgive the teen.

And while they carried on with friendly conversation, the didn't noticed the whole, silent class, gawking at the two most notorious enemies in the school (even though Harry only_ got_ beat up and traded insults.) This was like a twisted nightmare for them and it was even stranger than Potter attracting the hottest male in school and making friends with him was. 

~*_*~

" So . . .do you think Malfoy will ever accept me?" Ron asked. They were walking down to Harry's locker, since it was Lunch period.

" You'll have to prove yourself to him and knowing how bloody protective he is, it'll probably be something impossible and embarrassing." Ron paled at this. 

" Are you serious?"

He's a Malfoy! What do you expect?" Harry grinned. His grin faded upon seeing a couple of jocks that he wished he didn't have to see anymore.

What do you want Zabini, Flint?" Ron said calmly. Blaise and Marcus looked extremely pissed about something and they could guess what too.

" What the hell has gotten into you, Weasley?" Zabini demanded. " One minute you two are worst enemies and we're having fun kicking his arse." Harry flinched. " Then the next your all best mates."

" It's bad enough the whole bloody school knows your hanging out with this loser. What next? You going to tell us you're fuck-buddies!?" Flint snarled. Harry blushed furiously and Ron became a different type of red.

" I wouldn't expect _you_ to bloody know what a _friend_ was Flint so I suggest you shut your _mouth_ before you regret something, oh wait, you can't, your _teeth_ are in the way." Ron said angrily, clenching his fists tightly. They were just itching to hit something. Harry inched away from the two boys and just in time because Flint launched himself at Ron and they started a vicious fight, rolling on the ground and trying to hurt each other as much as possible.

" This is all your fault you know." Blaise growled, slamming Harry up against a locker, causing him to drop his books. " Fucking fag." Harry glared at him and kneed Blaise in the groin. Blaise let out a high-pitched squeal type thing that made Harry laugh a little.

" It's not _my_ fault Ron hates you as much as he hated me. It's yours for being a bigger bunch of dunderheads than a bar full of drunken men, trying to get laid." He said cheerily. Blaise glared at him and tried to throw a punch but Harry narrowly missed it by ducking. Harry reacted fast and uppercut the bastard, right in the jaw. Blaise stumbled backwards before falling with a thump. Harry blinked in surprise. He didn't actually think that would work. " Thanks Grandpa." He snickered.

" Harry!" He turned to see Draco and his godfather moving towards the 'battle grounds' at haste pace. His Godfather immediately broke the fight up between Ron and Marcus who were bloody, bruised and dreadfully tired. " Are you okay!?" Draco asked, running up to his boyfriend. Harry grinned at him and winked.

" Never been better."

~*_*~

Even two weeks later, Draco was still puzzled about Harry's unnatural cheerfulness that day but he could guess why he was happy. He had made a friend in Ron who had defended him and fought for him and then he had gotten into a fight himself and had actually gotten out of it without a scratch. As much as he hated the fact that he wasn't there to defend his own boyfriend, he had to give some credit to Ron. He was changing for the better and maybe Draco could accept him. He'd have to talk with Ron as soon as the other boy was off suspension.

" What're you thinking about?" Harry asked, plopping down on the couch, next to Draco.

" Nothing much." Draco said nonchalantly. Harry looked at him strangely. " What?" Draco asked upon noticing the look.

" Oh, am I not allowed to look at my own boyfriend?" Harry said. Draco grinned gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

" Of course you are." Draco said.

" Ok, then." Harry said. He grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled the older teen in for a kiss, surprising the poor boy with his eagerness.

" You had chocolate again, didn't you?" Draco gasped, slightly out of breath. Harry grinned impishly.

" You caught me." He pulled the blonde in for another kiss, this time longer. Draco pushed Harry back into the couch and gently lay himself over the boy. They actually hoped they had a chance of not being interrupted on this fine Saturday afternoon. (Insert Evil Laughter Here)

" Ah! My eyes!" Draco, as startled as he was, fell of the couch. Harry sat up; blushing and grinning like a fool.

" Hi Jake!" He chirped. (He had a whole lot of chocolate!)

" Yeah, hi." Draco greeted more grumpily. He stood up, rubbing his poor abused rump and glaring at the redhead who looked all too happy to see him so irritable. 

" Um . . ." Carmen stood beside Jake looking a little confused. Harry hopped off the couch and dragged Draco over to Carmen.

" Hi Carmen, how are you and the baby?" Harry asked.

" I'm fine, Har and so is she." She said happily, her confusion forgotten. She placed a hand over her swollen belly and smiled brightly.

" He." Jake muttered. Carmen glared before looking happily back at Harry and her friend. 

" This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Harry said. " Draco, meet Carmen West." 

" Nice to meet you." Draco said. She gave him a big hug, much to his surprise.

" Nice to meet you too, Draco." She said. " It's too bad Harry wasn't a girl, you two would have some _beautiful_ children." She said, making both of them blush. She giggled a bit. " Oh, I'm hungry, be back!" She wandered off to the kitchen.

" Ignore her, she's just baby crazy." Jake said, rolling his eyes. Harry grinned a little before a look of horror came over his face.

What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him.

" She's gonna eat all my chocolate!" Harry made a straight beeline for his sacred chocolate. Jake laughed loudly at his brother and Draco only seemed baffled.

" Why is Harry being so strange?" Draco asked Jake. 

" If there's one way to win Harry heart, it's chocolate. He's _obsessed_ with chocolate but he's not really allowed to have a lot because he gets hyper." Jake explained. " It use to happen a lot as a child and he'd never go to sleep because he was so full of sugar, now we try to keep that from happening now because even though he's older, when he gets chocolate, he's like a 4 year old. Unfortunately Sirius sent him a bag of Hershey's Kisses." Jake rolled his eyes.

" Well at least I know what to get him for Valentines Day." He laughed at the horrified expression on Jake's face. " Don't worry, I'll keep him busy." Jake scowled and blushed before walking away, mumbling about perverted blonde teenagers.

~*_*~

Tom, as bored as he was, decided to visit the place, Lucius was allowing him to stay at. It was at the very top of a tall building, taking up the whole top floor. It had a magnificent view of the city, something he was sure his Harry would enjoy. It had a spacious kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and an extra room that Tom filled up with all his Harry paraphernalia. In the middle of the room was a bed with white satin sheets and pillows. He would make Harry sleep there because like all of his art in the room, Harry was art and he wanted all of his art in the same place.

" He'll love it here." Tom whispered, looking out of one of the wall long windows.

~*_*~ Monday

January was one of those months that every student hated. It was midterms (in America they are. I'm not sure if they have that in Britain.) Hermione had already forced Harry and Draco to study for them so they thought they'd do pretty well. Harry mentally thanked Ron as he took the Algebra one. He was sure he'd pass that one at least.

After school, Harry, Draco, and Hermione went to the Weasley Bakery in town. It was well known throughout the town for it's homemade taste. It was a wonder that anyone could go without at least one bagel or donut from the store everyday. 

" Oh, hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly. She was a plump woman with friendly blue eyes with red hair that was pulled into a bun at the back of her head.

" Hi Mrs. Weasley." They chorused. 

" What can I get you three today?" She asked.

" A box of a dozen glazed donuts." Hermione said before the others could talk. 

" Wait add some chocolate covered ones in there." Harry added.

" And sugar coated ones." Draco said. She laughed at them.

' Coming right up." They didn't have to wait long. They could already smell the fresh doughnuts and Harry could barely stop himself from attacking the box full of them when Mrs. Weasley came back out. They paid for it and walked back out to Draco's car. The air was nippy and the wind was biting as they left the little corner bakery and they could tell it was going to snow again.

" Can I have a doughnut, now?" Harry asked, sounding like a three-year-old kid. Draco made Hermione hold the box of doughnuts because he knew that Harry would probably eat all the chocolate covered ones. He probably would be wary of Harry and chocolate forever now.

" No, Harry." Draco said. " You may eat neatly most of the times but you get strange around chocolate and I want to keep my car clean." Harry pouted slightly and glared at the blonde.

" I hope you like that inflatable mattress." Harry muttered. Draco glanced at him curiously before going back to driving.

Once they got to Harry's house, they were surprised to hear James and Lily arguing in the living room. They cautiously stood in the doorway, unnoticed for the first few seconds.

" Lily, I know he must have done _something_ to her. She was suppose to come back Sunday and suddenly we get a call from her _chauffeur, _not even herself, saying that she's on a sudden trip to Sydney, Australia? It's obvious that Malfoy Sr." Draco tensed. " Put her up to it. He's planning something, Lily, you_ know_ how conniving that man can be." James said. It was then that they noticed the three teens in the doorway.

" What did he do with my mother." Draco said flatly. It most definitely wasn't a question. 

" I think I should be going now." Hermione said slowly. She told her friends goodbye, before taking a glazed doughnut, and left.

" Harry, why don't you go upstairs." Harry hesitated but did as his parents said. He threw a worried look at Draco before heading upstairs.

~*_*~

Harry was distractedly munching on a chocolate-coated doughnut when Draco walked in, looking as if he could blow a fuse in any second. Harry dropped the rest of the doughnut back in the box just as Draco plopped down next to him at the foot of the bed and sighed.

" What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

" . . .Apparently my mother's on a trip to Australia but your parents think otherwise. Her driver called them and when they asked if they could speak to her, the driver said he had to go. He was hiding something, _obviously_. Father probably bribed him. Your dad thinks that he probably sent my mother to one of his secret homes somewhere, to get her out of the way for something that he's planning." Draco explained angrily. 

" What do you think he's planning?" Harry asked, licking his still chocolate covered fingers.

" I don't know . . .," Draco said distractedly. " How many doughnuts have you had?" Draco wondered suspiciously. " That's an awful lot of chocolate on your fingers." Harry grinned sheepishly.

" Only one and a half. I didn't get to finish the other one. I was too worried about you and your mom." Harry said.

" I know Father does love her and he wouldn't hurt her physically so I'm not too worried. I'm just tired of him trying to _control_ her. She's not his slave." He said. " Are you trying to get me to attack you?" Harry had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he licked the chocolate off of another finger.

" No. I just need to get rid of all the chocolate on my fingers. There was a whole lot of it on the doughnut." He said. He moved to lick the chocolate off of his other hand but Draco grabbed Harry's thin wrist in his hand. 

" Let me do that for you." He brought his lips down to suck on one of Harry's fingers seductively, causing a squeak and a flaming blush from the dark haired boy. Harry squirmed not sure whether he should laughed or moan or _anything_. The only thing he probably knew at the moment that he wanted Draco and he wanted him _bad_.

~*_*~

Harry was pretty distracted from his schoolwork through the rest of January and right into February. He was actually starting to think about things that he never bothered with like sex. Sure his parents had 'the talk' with him but that was about _girls_. Boys were different, right? He knew that he and Draco were heading towards something more. Every time they kissed he could feel it. Draco would get a little bit braver about what he did with his hands and so would he, bringing their relationship up a step. 

It wasn't like they _had_ to do anything. He knew that Draco wouldn't force him if he wasn't ready but Harry hated the frustration he saw in Draco's eyes sometimes. After all, he _was_ a teenager and his hormones were devils. He couldn't help but wonder when he _would_ be ready for Draco.

~*_*~

The whole day of February 13th went by with Harry thinking and Draco worrying about the dark haired teen who seemed troubled by something. 

" Harry?" Draco said. The green-eyed boy was dazing into space again, as they got ready to leave school. Hermione was in the debate team again and Viktor would be picking her up later.

" Yes?" Harry said, shutting his locker and zipping his coat up. It was still rather cold outside but it was getting warmer. 

" You've been distant. What's wrong?" The blonde asked. Harry shrugged.

" I've been thinking about things."

" Like what?"

" Our relationship." Harry looked up at Draco. " I've been thinking about taking it further." Harry said with a hint of shyness. Draco's eyes widened the tiniest bit. " If you _want_ to of course." He added.

" Are you sure you want to?" Draco asked. " Because I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Draco said. Harry smiled slightly and took Draco's hand in his.

" I'm sure."

~*_*~

" Do you want me to stop?" Draco breathed, slightly out of breath and flushed. 

" No." Harry gasped. The Opera tickets were being put to good use so Lily and James were gone. Jake had moved out about three days ago, going back to live with Carmen again so the two of them were alone. It was late at night, around 10:30 and 11:00 with the moon glowing softly in the sky and illuminating Harry's room and the two people occupied in it.

Draco stared deep into Harry's love filled eyes, misted over in passion. His sweet skin was flushed, pressed against his own. He sat up slightly from his position above Harry and reached for the bedside table. He had went out and bought it after school that day.

" Harry, are you sure?" Draco whispered again. 

" Please don't treat me like a fragile rose, Draco." Harry said. Draco didn't say anything. He parted Harry's slim legs and all the while looking into the boy's big emerald eyes, he prepared him. He reveled in the sweet noises his lover made and the way Harry never broke eye contact. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, like jewels, enchanted jewels that could see into his very soul.

Draco positioned himself, feeling his heart beating fast. 

" But you are fragile, Harry." He said. " Like a China rose." He leaned down and kissed Harry sweetly to distract him from the pain of his first time. He heard Harry whimper slightly. His whimpers of pain became whimpers for more and he squirmed under Draco, pushing against him, eliciting a deep-throated moan. Draco would hold back though, he went slowly and gently. He trailed kisses down Harry's neck, his shoulders and back up to his heavenly lips. One of Draco's hands trailed down Harry's pale, sweat sheened chest to his hip where it rested as he gently thrust into his lover.

This was one of those moments in a person's life that they couldn't possibly forget. This wouldn't be forgotten, this moonlit love session; this intimate gesture between two love struck people because while you could have sex many times, there's only one, _first_ time and it is the _best_ time.

~*_~

A/N: UWEE!!!!! Don't mind that last little part. It's the first time I've ever tried writing something like that. I hope Draco likes his Birthday present!! Hehe. I hope this chapter didn't suck to bad. I didn't change much of anything. I loved it just the way it was. I most _definitely_ wasn't going to change the shag scene. It was too perfect in my eyes and not graphic so no one better report me falsely. REVIEW!!!


	10. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

A/n: I'm trying to hurry up getting this story up now that I'm putting the sequel up. For those that don't know, this had been already previously finished but FF.Net took it down because someone falsely reported it. I think I have an idea of who the immature person was but for safety reasons (because I'm _so_ nice) I won't give out her penname or email address. I hope you enjoy this chapter and. . . .don't hate me too much y'all (jeeze I sound like I'm from Kentucky or something . . .) 

****

Miss Shadow Prowl: I'm crazy everyday! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Horsefan: no! There's this chapter and two more chapters after this. I had to repost this story, if you've read the A/N above. I'm posting the sequel for the people who've had a chance to finish SKF. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Kristen: Aw don't be sad cause you know it gets better.

Kishori: Is this fast enough?

****

Andromeda Summer: that's okay. I'm glad you like that scene, what's the use if there isn't at least one scene where Quirrel faints? Thanks for reviewing!

****

Draco-Lover1: Really!? That's awesome! THANK YOU! * Dances even though she doesn't know how to * here * gives a crispy cream doughnut with little Draco and harry shaped sprinkles *

****

Ssjgoddesschico: teehee! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: what hairy wooly beavers? They're all SHAVED BEAVERS! * Cackles * anyhoo thanks for re-reviewing!

****

Kalikaravenwolf: that's okay, the only reason why I can update is because I'm a procrastinator . . .anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Ddz008

Happy-evo7: I see what you're saying now. Riddle is screwed up but he's screwed up in the books as well so it's all good! Thanks for reviewing!

****

TanisaFyre

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter 10. Blood, Sweat, and Tears.

~*_*~

" So I'm your China rose, huh?" Harry said quietly. In the aftermath, Draco lay on his back with Harry cuddled up to his side. He had one arm wrapped around the boy. " Where'd you come up with that?"

" Just something that popped up in my head." Draco said.

" Hmm, that's nice." Harry mumbled tiredly. They hadn't really gone to sleep afterwards but now it was almost morning. Harry's parents had come home about an hour ago and luckily they were too busy with themselves to drop in to check on them. That would have been . . .disastrous. " It's a good song title."

" Yeah."

" Hey, do you think . . .it will always be this good?" Harry asked, tracing a pattern on Draco's toned chest.

" I'm no psychic but I sure as hell hope it will always be like this. I've seen some people in really good relationships who were completely in love and then it all just fall apart because of a complete lack of trust." Draco said, sighing slightly. 

" Then I'll make sure that I never lie to you." Harry said, yawning.

" I have yet to lie to you and I don't plan on doing it either." Soon the lovers fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*_*~ Friday

Lily was all ready for work and was about to go downstairs with her husband for a quick breakfast when she decided to stop by Harry's room. They did have school today and were usually up by now, talking and getting ready. She knocked slightly on the door before poking her head in only to get the surprise of a lifetime. The first thing she noticed was the lack of clothing and the almost impossible closeness as they lay, sleeping in each other's arms. The second thing she noticed was the content and satisfied look on her son's face and while he had always been a happy teen, he hadn't been as happy as she had liked. This is why the spark of anger that began to appear in her disappeared. Her son was completely happy.

' That's all I've ever wanted.' She smiled, shutting the door quietly. ' But I should still have a talk with them about waiting until they're _older_ at least.' She thought. She walked into the kitchen, greeting her husband with a kiss and grabbed his cup of coffee, ignoring his protest.

" Where are the kids? They need to get to school." Lily took a sip.

" Let them have the day off, They've had a long night." She said with a smile before giving her confused husband another kiss. " Do you know where the camera is?" she asked innocently.

" . . .In the closet on the shelf." He said suspiciously. She gave him yet another kiss before going to get it.

" Women." He muttered, grabbing his cup again.

~*_*~

Draco woke up some time later, with the sun glaring outside of Harry's window. Speaking of Harry, the boy was still asleep, pressed up against his side with his cheek resting on his chest. Draco gently ran a hand through Harry's silky hair. Harry blinked open his jeweled eyes and smiled sleepily. 

" Good morning, love." Draco purred. 

" Morning." Harry yawned. " What time is it?" He asked, turning around to look at his clock. His eyes widened. " 12:00!?" He said in surprise.

" Oh, well. I guess that means we have the whole day to ourselves, huh?" Draco said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes at him and sat up, the silver sheets and blue comforter, falling to his waist. 

" I need a shower." Harry announced. 

" I know, you're all sticky." Draco said.

" Oh and you aren't?" 

" Good point, I guess I'll have to take a shower with you." He smirked. 

" Only if dad went to work today." Harry said. He grabbed his boxers from off the floor and pulled them on before hopping out of the bed. Draco did the same and they peaked out his door, listening for any sounds of his father. They heard someone moving around in the kitchen downstairs and Harry creeped down to the bathroom, Draco at his heels. Once in the bathroom, they shut and locked the door.

" Didn't I say you couldn't if he was home?" Harry scolded. Draco shrugged.

" Like it matters. We'll just be careful going back to your room, is all." The blonde said.

After their rather long and playful shower together, they had to sneak back to the room in towels since they forgot to bring a change of clothes with them. Harry could hear his father talking to someone on the phone. Once they made it back to the room, Harry shut and locked the door, just in case his father decided to barge in while they were dressing or something. 

" What do you think your father would do if he found out how far we've gotten?" Draco wondered while pulling on a clean pair of boxers, black, and tight blue jeans.

" He'd probably dismember you and spread your parts around the continent." Harry said seriously, pulling on his white boxers and khakis.

" Well let's just hope he never finds out." Draco said, pulling on a white, long sleeved shirt and then a dark blue t-shirt over it. " I don't fancy being separated from any part of my body." Harry laughed a little after pulling on a tan colored shirt. " Harry, do something with your hair." Draco said suddenly. " It's a mess."

" Oh, and yours is any better?" Harry said picking up his brush and running it through his still wet hair. 

" Of course it is." Harry had to admit that he had a point. Even after that night and waking up with bed- tousled hair and then a shower, his drying hair still looked as sexy as ever. " Here, let me." Draco said, standing behind Harry. They moved over to the body length mirror on the back of Harry's door and began brushing it gently.

" How long do you plan on growing your hair?" Draco asked. It was a bit longer than it had been when they first met and was still growing. Draco wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being almost mid-back length by June.

" I dunno, I'd like it to be pretty long but nothing past my butt." He said with a small smile. " I love having long hair though, so I doubt I'll cut it unless it's absolutely necessary." He explained.

" You know, with your hair growing like this, you look a lot like your mum." Draco said. " From what I've seen, you act a bit like her as well." He said, stroking the brush through Harry's hair one last time. He wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's neck and rested his chin on the top of his head. " So beautiful." He whispered.

~*_*~

" There you two are, you've been asleep nearly all day." James said as they came into the kitchen. Harry grabbed two glasses and the carton of orange juice. He poured him and Draco a glass before sitting down next to the blonde.

" Sorry, long night." Harry said. He took a long drink from his glass.

" Funny." James said absentmindedly, looking at a newspaper. Harry shared a look with Draco. Was it possible that he knew? James looked at them from over the paper, his eyes narrowing at their almost nervous faces. " What were you guys doing?" He asked slowly.

" Nothing much, just composing some music is all." Draco said nonchalantly. 

" . . .Right." James said, not entirely believing him. " Well, anyway. I'm working at home today so if someone comes by about a session, let him in, will you?" He said.

" Sure." Harry said as his father went back to his study. Harry turned to Draco. " You know, I forgot to ask you this morning."

" Ask me what?" Draco said.

" How'd you like your birthday slash Valentines Day present?" Draco raised an eyebrow but grinned wickedly. 

" It was the best damn thing I've ever gotten." Draco said. Harry laughed." I also have something for you." He said getting up. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a red box from off of it. " It's not as good as your, er, Birthday slash Valentine's Day gift but . . ." It was a heart shaped box with Happy Valentines Day written in curvy gold script on top. Harry's eyes lit up. He knew it was chocolate since he didn't know of anything else that goes into heart shaped boxes.

" Draco, you didn't have to get me anything. If you haven't noticed, last night wasn't a one person thing." Harry said, accepting the box Draco handed to him.

" I know but your brother suggested this . . .kind of." He said. " So Happy Valentines Day." He leaned down to give Harry a sweet kiss.

~*_*~

The person showed up, two hours later, while Harry and Draco were watching a movie and eating the box of chocolates. Harry answered the door and his eyes widened in recognition.

" Mr. Quirrel?" The nervous looking man looked up and gave a lopsided smile.

" W--why hello M--Mr. Potter." The man stuttered. He had always done that for some reason and the students would endlessly tease him about it. 

" So you're here to see my dad?" The man nodded. " Um . . .come in." Harry stepped away from the door to allow him in. He shut the door behind Mr. Quirrel. " He's in here." He poked his head in the door. " He here." James turned around in his seat.

" Well, tell him to come in." 

" He says you can go in." Quirrel nodded and did just that, shutting the door behind him. 

" Was that Mr. Quirrel?" Draco wondered. Harry nodded and plopped back down on the couch next to Draco." I always knew he was a basket case." Harry elbowed him in the side before taking another piece of chocolate.

" Be good. He's a really nice person. Just a little . . .unconfident." Harry said.

" Sure." Just then the phone rang. Harry got back up and ran to the kitchen phone. 

" Hello?"

" Hey Har." It was Jake.

" Hey, what do you want?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

" Look, I'm having a match March 13 on Friday. I figured you might want to come. You could bring Draco as well."

" That'd be great! Where's it being held?"

" In London. Have Draco take you down, my matches start at 8:00." Jake said.

" Okay, seeya later Jake. Tell Carmen I said hi." 

" Kay, seeya bro." Harry hung up and bounced back into the living room and onto Draco's lap, feeling extremely giddy.

" Okay, enough chocolate for you." Draco said when Harry reached for another. " You've already had enough to be hyper for a week." Harry pouted a bit before turning in Draco's lap so that he was straddling the blonde boy. He grinned.

" Guess what?" He said bouncing a little. Draco suppressed a moan. Harry had _no_ idea about the effect that his bouncing had on him.

" What?" Draco nearly growled out.

" Jake's having a match in March and I have tickets so I was wondering if you wanted to go." Harry said.

" Of course! I want to see if your brother actually knows how to box." The blue-eyed teen said with a smirk. Harry gave him a peck on the cheek and moved to get off of the blonde. " Ah, where do you think you're going?" He held Harry by his thin waist and pulled the smaller boy to him so that their lips were almost touching.

" Well, I didn't think you wanted me to sit on you the whole time. Besides I wanted to watch this movie." Harry said. 

" You'd rather watch a movie than me? I'm hurt." Draco said with a fake sniffle. " Looks like I'll have to change your mind." Draco murmured against Harry's lips.

" Go ahead." Harry said with a grin. Draco captured the other boy's lips in a fiery kiss. Harry squeaked a bit as Draco bucked his hips up in a moment of lost control. Draco's hold on Harry's hips tightened a bit before one hand traveled up the back of Harry's shirt.

" Oh my!" They broke apart quickly, just in time to see Mr. Quirrel fall to the floor in a dead faint. They stared in shock for a while, until James walked in.

" What the hell?" James said, bending over to check on his patient. " Do you two know why--" He stopped upon looking up and seeing his son sitting in Draco's lap whose hand was under his shirt. Harry quickly moved off of Draco's lap and sat back on the couch. " You two can't go snogging around the house like this, especially when I have home patients here." James said.

" Sorry." Harry said, blushing slightly. " Kinda got carried away." 

" Yeah, well. Why don't you two go on upstairs, I have to take care of him."

~*_*~

Later that day, after the bed sheets had been changed, Hermione came over with all the homework they had missed that day, interrupting another snogging session on the fresh bed.

" Is that all you guys think about is snogging?" She said, glaring at the couple. Draco stayed lying down while Harry sat up next to him, leaning against the headboard.

" No. We just tend to get interrupted too many times." Draco said, glaring back. She rolled her eyes.

" Well, I took the time to bring you both all your homework." She said, dropping the several books she had. 

" I'd say thanks but this _is_ homework we're talking about." Draco drawled. She glared slightly before sitting on the bed as well. Suddenly she started sniffing the air suspiciously.

" What are you doing, 'Mione?" Harry laughed. 

" There's an awful lot of that sea breeze air freshener in here." She said, looking at the boys with surmise. 

" What do you mean?" Harry said innocently.

" Did something happen?" She asked slowly.

" Nothing _bad_." Draco grinned, doing an impressive impersonation of the Cheshire cat.

" You mean . . ." Draco nodded. Her eyes widened and she blushed almost as bad as Harry was. " You two are a little to young to be sleeping together, don't you think?" She said, going into her motherly mode.

" When you're in love, it doesn't matter." Harry told her. 

" Unless, of course there's a high chance of you or your partner getting pregnant and since I _know_ neither of us have that sort of equipment, we only have to worry about things like AIDS. I doubt we'll be sleeping with anyone besides each other anyway." Draco said. " But _you _on the other hand--"

" _Don't_ even finish that." Hermione warned. He only smirked. " Anyway, it's not like I can stop you two from going at it like rabbits."

" Damn straight." Draco snorted. 

" Oh, you are so _bad_." She huffed, earning laughs from them.

~*_*~

" No." Tom said angrily. He turned away from the window of the large flat and glared at the tall blonde.

" I'm not giving you a choice, Tom. She's staying." Lucius drawled.

" She'll _ruin_ everything!" Tom exclaimed.

" She'd ruin everything if she were to come back with me. She knows what we're planning. Do you want it to be over and done with before it has even started?" The blonde asked. " You can keep her in the room she's in now. Just feed her and give her water. She has her own bathroom too so you don't need to let her out and the phone's been taken out of the room." He said. " Deal with it. She won't interrupt whatever . . .child pornographic things you have for that boy but don't _dare_ lay a hand on her. I'll have to dispose of you and take care of the Potter boy myself." The man said icily. 

" Its called _art_, Malfoy." Tom muttered under his breath. " Fine, you can leave now." Tom said.

" Remember what I said, Tom." Lucius said. " And I'm lending you a few of my . . .friends. Nott, McNair, and Goyle will help with getting the boy." That was the last thing he said before going back down the elevator.

" Infuriating bastard." Tom hissed.

~*_*~

February went by almost as fast as January did. With it being March, the snow was pretty much gone, leaving sodden ground and a damp atmosphere. Everything constantly looked dreary since the trees were still bare and the clouds were filled with a cold rain, sometimes leaving icy roads. It was getting warmer, though and that was a good thing.

Draco and Harry could get no closer than they already were. They were so in love that even Hermione got sick from the sweetness sometimes and Ron, who was rapidly becoming a good friend, would fake gag every now and then (of course this all occurred without the rest of the school being there.) For some reason, Harry felt as if he needed to get as much time in with Draco as he could. Something just wasn't right.

" When are you going to Jake's match?" Hermione asked, one day at lunch. It was the 11th of March, Wednesday.

" Friday around 8:00, why?" Harry said.

" I was going to come by to interview your father for my English project on Friday. He's taking you to the match, right?" Harry shook his head.

" Draco is so he'll be free Friday."

" That's good. I don't want to fail this." She said worriedly. Harry rolled his eyes. " Where _is_ Draco, by the way?"

" He told me he was going to talk to Ron." Harry said. 

" Really?" Harry grinned slyly and nodded, making Hermione suspicious.

~*_*~

Ron had felt a little awkward while hanging around Harry and Hermione. While the two of them were friendly with him, talking and generally comfortable around him, Draco was only sarcastic and scathing. He was about to accept the fact that they would never be friends, when before lunch, Draco asked to speak with him. 

" So . . ." Ron said uncomfortably. Draco looked a little grumpy, like he was forced into something.

" Look, Weasley, I'm not exactly fond of you and while I admit that I have a _bit_ of respect for you defending Harry, you still have _miles_ to go with me. " The blonde said. " You have to make up for all the times you've ever _hit _Harry in the past, mocked him, and humiliated him."

" We're never going to be on friendly terms, are we." Ron stated flatly.

" Probably not."

" So was that all you wanted to say?" Ron asked. Draco nodded. They headed towards the cafeteria to get as much lunch in as they could. " What made you come to me, anyway? You looked perfectly content with being a right prat with me." If possibly Draco seemed to get grumpier. The blue-eyed teen knew exactly what made him come.

~o00o~

__

Harry and Draco were doing the assignments Professor Snape had given them on the bed when Harry decided to ask Draco about something.

" Draco, why are you still being so hostile with Ron?" Harry asked. Draco glanced up at Harry briefly before going back to his work.

" After all he's done to you, you expect me to forgive him? I don't even know how you_ can forgive him. " Draco sneered. Harry frowned._

" I can forgive him because I know he's trying to be a better person than he was. Can't you see that?" 

" Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to like him." Draco said. 

" You could at least be civil to him. You treat him like he doesn't matter!"

" To me, he doesn't. He hurt_ you, Harry and that's unforgivable, even if I didn't grow up with you to see it."_

" Fine." Harry said with a small glare, his emerald eyes alit with a strange glow. " You can move back to the inflatable bed." Draco gaped at the smaller boy who only went back to his work. 

" What!?" Draco exclaimed.

" You heard me." Harry told him without looking up. " And no sex until you learn how to be civil to the man. " Draco sputtered, not believing what he had just heard. He glared at the top of Harry's head before silently going back to his work.

Not two minutes later did he give in and promise he'd talk to Ron.

~o00o~

" It's not that funny." Draco scowled. Ron was stumbling into the cafeteria, from his extreme laughter, with Draco behind him looking annoyed. Everyone was looking at them funny, more like Ron who was near tears in his laughter.

" Yes it is!" He guffawed. Draco roughly grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting. He sat the teen down before sitting down next to Harry. " Harry," Ron said, after regaining his breath. " You've got him _whipped_." Hermione nearly choked on her iced tea and Harry laughed nervously, blushing a bit. 

" So Draco told you huh?" Ron nodded.

" You didn't have to frighten the poor man like that. I'm not worth _that_ threat." Ron said.

" Yes you are. You're a good person when you aren't venting your frustration; Draco just needs to realize that. " Harry smiled.

" Yeah, yeah." Draco mumbled. 

~*_*~

After school, Harry told Draco and Hermione that he had to go pick up something from the Art room. He had finished two of the projects he had and he wanted to bring them home where there was less of a chance of them getting sabotaged. He walked into the Art room, expecting to only see his Godfather but stopped short upon seeing Remus as well. Both of them were to busy snogging each other to death to notice his presence. Harry rolled his eyes and retrieved his watercolor painting and his oil pastel flower picture. He shut the cupboard again and snickered, as they grew a little to loud. He waited until he was back by the door before speaking.

" It would be a shame if someone came in here and saw this, especially a student." He said loudly. Remus' eyes snapped open and he looked at him with a bright blush.

" Harry!"

" Seeya!" He said leaving. 

" What're you smiling about?" Draco asked when Harry climbed back into the car.

" I just walked in on my Godfather snogging Uncle Remus, is all." Draco crinkled up his nose.

" I didn't need that mental image." He said. Hermione giggled.

" They make such a cute couple, though!" She said. 

" That may be so but I don't need to see that type of thing in my head . . .unless it's me and Harry." He said.

" Pervert." Hermione mumbled. He glared in the rearview mirror at her.

~*_*~ 

Thursday night, Harry was feeling anxious about the next night for some reason. He kept fidgeting in the bed and he could tell Draco was getting annoyed by all of his moving around. 

" Harry, is there something wrong?" Draco finally asked, looking at the boy who was now lying on his back.

" I just feel restless." Harry admitted. " And I don't know why."

" Maybe you're just excited about seeing your brother fight. You haven't seen a live match of his before, right?" Harry nodded.

" But I wouldn't be restless about it, not like this. Something just doesn't feel right." Harry said. Draco sighed and pulled Harry to him.

" Would it help if I sang you to sleep?" Draco asked quietly. Harry, whose head was resting on Draco's chest, looked up at the blonde with amusement.

" Are you serious?" Harry asked. 

" Yeah! I may not have the best voice but I'm sure you'll fall asleep." Draco grinned.

" So what are you going to sing?" 

" I have no idea." Draco said. Harry snorted. " Oh wait, I have one." He said. He took a breath and began to sing. Harry listened in complete rapture as Draco's silky smooth voice sang. His voice rumbled in his chest, giving Harry a sense of comfort and a lulling feeling.

__

Suddenly before my eyes

Hues of indigo arise,

With them how my spirit sighs.

Paint the Sky with stars.

Only Night will ever know

Why the Heavens never show

All the dreams there are to know.

Paint the Sky with stars.

Who has placed the midnight Sky?

So a spirit has to fly?

As the Heavens seem so far,

Now who will paint the Midnight Star?

Oh . . .

Night has brought to those who sleep

Only dreams they cannot keep.

I have legends in the deep.

Pain the Sky with stars.

Who has placed the midnight Sky?

So a spirit has to fly?

As the heavens seem so far,

Now who will paint the Midnight Star?

Oh . . .

Place a name upon the Night,

One to set your heart alight.

And to make the darkness bright,

Paint the Sky with Stars.

Draco looked down and smiled. Harry had drifted off to sleep a faint smile on his rosy lips. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Harry's head before drifting off to sleep as well.

~*_*~

The place where the match was being held was crowded and Draco, afraid of losing Harry, never let go of the smaller boy's hand. The seats were already being filled up and it was almost impossible to hear anything. The two boys made their way to two seats, reserved for them, at the bottom row. It was a good thing since they'd be able to see the match pretty well.

" I can't wait to see, Jake." Harry grinned. He took of his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt and jeans. Draco wore black jeans and a baby blue button up t-shirt.

" Me neither. Do you think he'll make it through the first round?" Draco smirked. Harry glared slightly.

" You know he will." Harry said. 

Soon the boxing matches started. First was some guy named Aiden Lynch and Earl Montague. The fight when on for a while, a vicious one as well. As much as the two boys enjoyed the match, they couldn't help but be impatient to see Jake and his match. That match came about an hour or so later. The announcer announced a man named Arden O'Reilly, in a pair of black silk shorts, first and then Jake who was wearing royal blue shorts. . Harry and Draco were just as loud as the crowd in cheering for Jake who was widely known and a damn good boxer.

This match was probably the longest one, neither fighters giving up. They were both bruised and bloodied with sweat pouring off of their muscled bodies. The match lasted at least two hours and the crowds were only thirsting for more. On the last round, it looked as if Jake was about to give out. He could barely see through one of his eyes as it was terribly swollen and the other had blood from a cut, dripping in it. Arden smirked, feeling entirely too confident.

" KNOCK HIM OUT JAKE!!" Harry yelled, standing up. Arden turned to glare at him, which was a _big_ mistake. Jake saw his chance and moved in fast, not giving Arden the chance to do anything besides try and block the hits. In less that four minutes, Arden was down for the count and Jake was the winner. Jake was breathing heavily when the ref, lifted his gloved hand in the air. The redhead grinned at his little brother and said something over his shoulder to his coach as photographers took pictures and the crowds roared.

The coach made his way over to Harry and Draco. He was a short, stocky man with graying blonde hair and hard blue eyes.

" Jake wants me to take ya to his room!" He yelled over the crowd's roar. " Follow me!" They grabbed their coats and made their way through the thick crowd and down a much quieter hallway, devoid of people besides them. 

" I've never seen my brother fight so hard." Harry said.

" That's because he hasn't." The coach said. " He gave it his all for you, kid." He told him. " And his wife and unborn brat." He snickered.

" When's Jake be coming down?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

" Soon. He doesn't like the press too much and lately they've been finding him a big interest. They've been following him around and things like that. Bloody annoying if you ask me." Suddenly one of the doors open, just as the coach was walking by and a fire extinguisher came crashing down on the mans head. " Shit--" He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

" What the hell?" Harry and Draco backed away from the door as two men came out. One was a large man who Draco recognized.

" Goyle!" He hissed. The other one looked vaguely familiar. He wouldn't be surprised if he had met the man when he was younger.

" Ah! Young Mr. Malfoy." The unknown man said. He had shoulder length curly brown hair that was pulled back away from his pale face. " Your father didn't tell us you'd be here as well."

" What!" Draco exclaimed, he made to move but Goyle Sr. pulled out a gun, stopping him in his tracks.

" What the hell are you doing?" The curly haired man sneered. " But that away. We had specific orders not to--"

" Harry!" Harry whipped around at the sound of his brother's voice just as the gun went off. Harry watched in horror as the bullet, which grazed his shoulder, hit Jake in the shoulder. He watched his brother tumble to the ground and made to move towards him.

" Jake!" Suddenly a thick arm wrapped around his middle and a hand covered his mouth. Goyle lifted the lightweight boy of the ground and began carrying him down a fire exit, the fire alarm ringing endlessly. 

" Harry!" While Jake being shot had distracted him and Harry, Goyle had managed to grab Harry before Draco could do anything. He tried to go after them but the other man pointed a gun of his own at him.

" As much as I don't want to hurt you, I have no choice but to _now_." Draco didn't have enough time to move out of the way and in a split second, pain exploded in his side and he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. " Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." And the man left as well. Draco felt no shame as he cried, holding a shaking hand to his side. 

Harry was gone.

~*_*~

A/N: the song Draco sung is owned by Enya and called, Paint the Sky with Stars. That song makes me sleep at night so that's why I put that in there. I know you probably hate me after what I just did but, hey, it's not like anyone's gonna die. (Believe me no good guys are gonna die) I didn't like this chapter as much as I thought I would when I wrote it but what I really care about is whether you guys liked it! So REVIEW!! * Poofs out *

__


	11. Lessons in Obedience

A/n: Hola mis amigos, Como estan? . . .Sorry 'bout that. Anyhoo! I realize I've been getting these up faster and that's because I'm starting the sequel, so yeah. Not much to really say here so I hope you enjoy and . . .try not to be to freaked out by Tom.

****

Some Kind of Feeling.

Chapter 11; Lessons in Obedience.

~*_*~

Harry struggled furiously, against Goyle's tight grip. He kicked and hit and even bit the man a couple of times but the big oaf was too dim to even feel the pain. When he heard another gunshot, he feared the worst and fought harder, his screams were muffled by the large hand over his mouth so there was no chance of anyone hearing him.

They reached a garage area after going down a couple flights of stairs. A man with shaggy blonde hair leaned against an unmarked black van, smoking a fag and looking bored. He smirked when he saw them coming, the other man, having caught up with them on the stairs.

" It took you long enough." The man drawled, smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke.

" We don't have time for idle chat, Avery. The Bobbies should be here soon." The curly haired man sneered.

" Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, McNair." Avery opened the door and hopped in. He started the van up while McNair opened up the rear doors. Goyle threw Harry in before he and McNair climbed in themselves, shutting and locking the doors behind them. Avery drove away normally, so as not to cause suspicion.

" This has got to be one of our easier jobs." Avery smirked, his cold blue eyes gleaming maliciously.

" Yeah, I haven't don't kidnapping in a while." McNair said, looking at Harry with a malignant smile. Harry had pressed himself in the corner by the side of the van and the driver's seat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. " What's the matter, kid? You look a little scared." He said, moving closer to the frightened boy till he was nearly breathing down his neck.

" Tch, I'd be afraid too, after looking at _your_ ugly mug." Avery snorted. Goyle laughed.

" Shut the fuck up, Avery." McNair hissed. " You too, Goyle."

" You make George Bulstrode's, man-daughter look like a bloody goddess." Avery snickered. Goyle guffawed loudly.

" What did I fucking tell you!?" McNair pulled out his gun and aimed it at Goyle who immediately shut up. He was too stupid to remember he had his own gun.

" Calm down, man. We were only joking." Avery grumbled, nervously looking through the rearview mirror. McNair sneered as he put the gun away. Harry rested his head on his arms and tried not to cry. He knew Draco would want him to be strong.

' If he's even still alive.' A wicked voice said in the back of his head.

' He _is_.' Harry told himself. ' He is . . .he wouldn't leave me. Not now.' He thought weakly. A lone tear escaped his eye.

~*_*~

After James had helped Hermione with her project, the two of them sat down to watch the boxing matches on TV. Lily came in later and they watched it, cheering when Jake came on. They even saw a glimpse of Harry and Draco from one of the camera views. They laughed when they heard Harry yelling to ' knock him out'. After the match the camera stayed on Jake a bit before a reporter came to follow Jake back to his locker room. They were catching up with him when he yelled out to Harry who they could see with Draco and two other men up ahead. They screamed in horror when the noticed one of the men had a gun. They saw Harry turn around and flinch as the man shot the gun and watched in horror as Jake was shot. The camera guy focused on Jake a bit, crumbled on the ground and clutching his shoulder. Then it focused back on the other people. Lily and Hermione were crying and even more so when they saw the big man pick up a fighting Harry and disappear through a door. Then Draco who tried to go after Harry was shot as well before that man left. 

" Damn reporters." James mumbled running to get his jacket. They just stood there as his eldest son was shot and his youngest was kidnapped. Why kind of people were they? " Lily, Hermione. Let's go!" He said. He knew which hospital was closest to the arena and that's where he was going. There was nothing they could do for Harry at the moment and he could only pray that his son could hang on.

~*_*~

After what seemed like forever, the van came to a stop. The rear doors opened again and Goyle dragged him out, the other two, following. It was another parking garage only cleaner and with very few cars parked inside. They walked over to an elevator and pushed Harry inside before walking in themselves.

" Which floor is it again?" Avery asked.

" The 31st. The access code is HP14325." McNair said. 

" I didn't know there _was_ a 31st floor in this building." Avery said. He pressed the 3 button and then a blank button, then the access code, which was needed since the elevator went directly to the whole floor apartment. They didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to use this elevator since it was supposedly out of order and even if someone _did_ use it. They wouldn't know there _was_ a 31st floor. (A/n: I have no Idea if London has buildings this tall since I'm an American but this is a Malfoy owned building * shrugs *)

" Hm . . .I wonder what Riddle Jr. will do to you." McNair said thoughtfully. Goyle had passed the boy over to him and he had a tight grip around the boy's waist. Harry tried to ignore him and kept his head bowed. " I heard he's a pretty strange fellow."

" Yeah, wonder why Lucius hasn't hired him." Avery said.

" Maybe because Riddles doing him a favor by holding this kid." McNair shrugged. " Why the hell did he even go through all this trouble anyway? He could have just handed the kid over to us and let us play with him." Harry stiffened at this and McNair sneered down at the top of his head. " Don't like that much do you?" He purred, his hand creeping up Harry's shirt. A few seconds later they reached the top floor with a soft ding and the doors slid open. McNair pulled his hand out from under the wide-eyed, shaking boys shirt and pulled him into the apartment. The large apartment floor was tastefully decorated in tans, blues, whites and blacks. Standing by the wall long window of the building was Tom Riddle, dressed in tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, a cigarette in his hand. He turned around and smiled brightly upon seeing Harry who was glaring ice shards at the man. 

" Here's your gift." Avery smirked. McNair pushed Harry forward into Tom who had walked towards them. Harry backed away from the man uncomfortably.

" Thanks, gentlemen." Tom said. " Lucius said you'd be rewarded or something like that. You may go." 

" Seeya, kid." Avery said.

" Or not." McNair snickered. 

" It's good to see you again, Harry." Tom said softly, completely ignoring the glaring. He did notice Harry glancing over at the elevator. " Just so you know, the code has been changed to get up here and to get down the code's different as well. Not to mention no one really knows about this last floor since there isn't really a 31st floor button." Tom smiled. 

" What do you want?" Harry demanded.

" The only thing I've ever wanted, Harry. You." Tom said. He took hold of Harry's arm and practically dragged him to some room with a black door. Once opened, Harry paled to an almost chalky white. All over the walls and on some easels were picture, paintings, and sketches of him. He saw a picture of himself in homeroom and sleeping in his bed. There were photos of him getting out of Draco's car and talking with Sirius in Art class. The paintings, though beautifully done, freaked him out almost as much as the pictures. They were of him, practically nude, in forests or under a waterfall. There was even one with him and a giant snake wrapped around his body, covering the essentials. There was one thing that all the pictures had in common though, was that his eyes were the brightest of green and were always staring with a an all-knowing, innocent quality.

" Wha--"

" I knew you'd like it." Tom said happily. " This will be your room." Tom said, gesturing to the shrine like room. " And that's your bed." It was a pretty big bed, placed in the middle of the room. The sheets were white satin as were the plump pillows. It was a silver-framed bed. All four of the bedposts had little angels, hands together and heads bowed in prayer. Harry wasn't really paying attention to that and he turned to Tom.

" You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Harry hissed. Tom blinked before smiling again.

" That's not nice, Harry. It's only art. You are art." Tom reached a hand towards Harry but he smacked it away. " I'm going to go cook supper but since I have a feeling you might try to ruin something . . ." Harry backed away from Tom who had pulled out a pair of Handcuffs. The older man pushed Harry back on the bed and quickly cuffed one hand before Harry could fight back. Harry lashed out and smacked Tom in the face. He tried to run for the door but Tom grabbed him around his waist and kept him on the bed. The man then looped the other cuff around one of the metal bars (melted and molded to look like vines.) and cuffed Harry's other hand.

" See? That wasn't so bad. There was no need for violence." Tom said. " You'll be handcuffed every night until you obey me and not lash out or ruin anything." He felt his face and winced. He knew it was going to bruise. " I'll be back, Harry, with dinner." And he left, shutting the door behind him. Harry, who had a mask of pure anger on his face, held back a sob of frustration and fear. How could he let himself get into this situation? And how could he get himself out of it?

~*_*~ 

McNair, Avery, and Goyle were at one of Lucius' safe houses. They planned on getting their reward for doing such a good job and hoped it would be money, seeing as they were money-grubbing people. Lucius whipped the door open, his cold blue eyes were like ice and they knew they weren't getting any reward.

" Get your asses in here." Lucius spat. He left the door open and walked back into the living room where he had been watching the news. They cautiously walked in, Goyle shutting the door behind him. Lucius stood in the middle of the living room, a gun with a silencer on it in his hand. He sneered at the nervous men.

" What the fuck is this!?" He hissed pointing the gun towards the T.V, where they kept replaying Jake getting shot, Harry getting kidnapped and his son getting shot as well. " _What_ was going through your _brainless_ head, McNair, when you _shot_ my bloody son!?" He yelled. 

" I--I don't know, sir." McNair said nervously. " I--"

" Don't you dare make any of your fucking excuses because they won't get you out of this one, Walden." Lucius said poisonously, pointing the gun at him. 

" W-what are you doing?" McNair said, backing up.

" I think it's only fair." Lucius purred. McNair turned to run, bumping into the two people on either side of him but it was too late. Lucius shot him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground heavily. Lucius lowered the gun. " Goyle, dispose of the body. Avery, clean up that mess, will you?" He'd spare them since they did him a favor. He had always hated Jake Potter and now the littlest brat was out of the way.

~*_*~

Draco woke up with the sound of beeping in his ear. He blearily opened his eyes and looked around the room that was only lit by two bedside lamps by his bed and a bed across from him. He saw Hermione and Lily sitting by a bed and wondered why. Then he saw Jake sleeping there, his arm in a sling and his shoulder wrapped up, some blood showing through. It wasn't until he noticed that Harry wasn't here did he remember everything that happened.

" Shit." He whispered tiredly. The one little word alerted the two not sleeping people in the room to his consciousness. Hermione walked over; tears still in her eyes, and gave him a gentle hug.

" Are you okay." She said shakily.

" No." He croaked. He wouldn't even try to lie to her. " Is Jake okay?"

" He'll be fine. The bullet went right through his shoulder. Same with you." She said, sitting in the chair beside his bed. "You were both lucky."

" I don't care about that. I want to know if anyone is looking for Harry." 

" Y-yes." She said. " They've questioned all of us already. Mrs. Potter seems to think it's this Tom guy. Harry never told me about him before." She said confused. 

" He's been stalking him for a while now. I didn't think he'd go so far." Draco said angrily, clenching his fists tightly. 

" They want to question you too." Hermione said. " Are you going to tell them about your father as well? Could your father have done this instead of Tom?" She asked.

" Most likely. The man who shot me, mentioned my father." He said angrily. " I'll kill him when I find him, I swear."

" Draco, you need to calm down." Lily said, noticing his heart rate going up. " They'll find Harry and bring him back to us and if they don't . . ." Tears ran down her face. " We'll find him ourselves." She said firmly.

~*_*~

Harry had been lying on that bed for at least an hour. He refused to open his eyes, lest he see those photos and paintings, proof of Riddle's demented mind. It chilled him to know that someone (Other than Draco) had envisioned him without clothing and painted him, paying attention to every little detail. He felt sick. 

The door opened again and Tom walked in carrying a tray of fettuccini Alfredo and a glass of water. Harry opened his eyes and glared stonily at the man who was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Harry turned his head way from the violet-eyed man. He knew it was childish but he refused to eat anything that came from Tom. He didn't know if it was drugged or not and frankly, he didn't want to find out either.

" Harry you have to eat." Tom said sternly.

" No I don't." Harry said defiantly.

" If you don't eat, Harry, someone will get hurt." Tom said. 

" Well go ahead and throw yourself out a window. I won't mind." Harry said icily. Tom frowned. This didn't sound like _his_ Harry.

" If you don't, I'll hurt Narcissa." Harry stiffened. Was Draco's mom _here? _" You don't want me to hurt her, do you?"

" . . .No." Harry said in a small voice.

" Then eat." And Harry had no choice but to. He knew Tom wasn't right in the head. He also knew that the man would not hesitate with hurting Narcissa. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to get hurt. It was bad enough with Jake getting shot and, he assumed, Draco getting shot as well. After he was done, Tom made him drink the glass of water. " There." Tom sighed. " I won't hurt her unless you disobey me, Harry and I know you don't want her to be hurt, do you?" Harry shook his head. Suddenly he started to feel drowsy and a little light-headed. " Ah, that stuff works fast." Tom murmured.

" You drugged me!" Harry mumbled angrily. Tom removed his glasses before placing a kiss on his lips, much to his disgust. He lightly cupped Harry's cheek before getting up with the tray.

" Goodnight, Harry. See you in the morning." Harry felt himself fall asleep just as Tom shut the door, lights out.

~*_*~

When Harry woke up next, he expected to be back in his bed, wrapped up in Draco's arms but all of that went out the window when he saw his face almost everywhere he turned. He was surprised to find that his hands weren't cuffed anymore but horrified once he noticed that he only had his boxers on. He tried to find anything to cover up with and spotted an emerald green silk robe lying on the bed. He hurriedly pulled it on and tied it closed before carefully getting off the rather high bed. He jumped slightly when a chain rattled. He looked down and gaped in disbelief at the manacle, linked to a chain that stretched out the cracked door.

" What the hell?" Harry breathed.

" I know you're awake, come in here!" Tom yelled from the other room. Harry felt the urge to just ignore him and lay back on the bed but then he remembered his warning. He didn't want Mrs. Malfoy to get hurt. He squinted around for his glasses and eventually found them on one of the art easels. He slipped them on and slowly walked into the main room. The floor was covered by blue carpet while the walls were a tan color. There was a black leather couch in the middle of the living room with blue, white and tan pillows. There was a glass coffee table between the couch and the TV and a wireless phone on the end table next to the couch. There was a lamp on the other end table, on the other side of the couch. His eyes followed the chain that was connected to his foot and it led to the wall next to the door he came out of. The chain had a pretty good length, only enough for him to walk to the kitchen and back. He wouldn't be able to reach the elevator, not that it mattered.

Harry made his way to the open kitchen, opposite to his 'bedroom'. It had black countertops and cupboards. The Fridge was black and the kitchen table was made of a light-colored wood. Tom was setting food on two plates, having cooked again.

" Come and eat." Tom said. Harry slowly sat down in his chair, across from Tom. He was glad to see that his smack had caused a bruise on Tom's face, however slight it was. " Don't worry, I didn't drug _this._" Tom said, ignoring the almost triumphant grin on Harry's face. He ate slowly, wondering where Narcissa was. It was possible that Tom could have lied to him. What did he do while he was asleep?

" Where are my clothes." Harry demanded after a while of silence.

" They were quite dirty." Tom said, ignoring his hateful tone. " And there was blood on your shirt from a graze." Tom's expression darkened. " I'll have to deal with them for hurting you." He said angrily.

" Why did you chain my leg up?" He asked. The least he could do was get on Tom's nerves with questions. It was working too. Tom looked agitated.

" While it is unlikely that you could escape, Narcissa might, if you were able to reach her room. This is why you are chained." Tom said. " I wanted to give you a bit of freedom at least, having you locked up in that room can't be healthy for you."

" And where's Mrs. Malfoy? Is she even here? And if she's locked up in a room too, that can't be too healthy for her either." Harry said. Tom sighed and tried not to go off on the boy.

" Unfortunately, yes. She found out about our plans to kidnap you. Lucius decided she should stay here." Harry glowered at Tom. He had teamed up with Lucius all so he could kidnap him and probably had Narcissa locked up without food. " Don't worry, love. I feed her and give her water every day." Harry shuddered at the word 'love' and put his fork down.

" I'm not hungry." He said quietly.

" You should eat anyway." Tom said. 

" I ate what I could but if you make me eat anymore I might get sick." He said angrily. It wasn't entirely false. He was feeling a bit queasy; probably from whatever Tom had given him in his food and water last night. He tended to have a bad reaction from sleeping pills. They always made him queasy or full-blown sick, depending on how much and what kind they were. Only Doctor prescribed sleeping pills seemed to work with him, at least when he was younger.

" Fine. Sit there and wait until I'm done." Tom said. Once Tom was done he gathered their plates and after emptying what was on them in the garbage can, placed them in the dishwasher. " I assume you'd want to take a bath."

" How am I suppose to do that with this?" He said, gesturing to the chain.

" Simple." Tom grabbed Harry's arm and began to lead him towards the bathroom. Harry yanked his arm out of his grip and glared.

" I don't need you to guide me." Harry said curtly. Tom frowned but continued walking with Harry walking behind him. Tom led him over to the entrance of a hallway with three doors. Harry couldn't reach any of them because of the chain. Tom produced a key from his pocket and undid the manacle, freeing Harry. Tom grabbed his arm again and pulled him into the bathroom. 

The bathroom wasn't too large with dark blue walls and white tiled floors, blue tile was scattered around amongst the white tile. There was a square hot tub like bathtub in the middle of the room with and outer ledge all around it with the same tile as the floor. There was a shower stall in the corner of the room with a sliding glass door. There was a black countertop next to the door that had a double sink and two mirrors. The toilet was around that area as well. Dark blue curtains covered the section of windows, opposite the door. Tom pulled Harry over to the tub with him so that he could turn the faucets on. He then poured some scented bubbles in (gaining a weird look from Harry) as the tub filled up. Tom turned to Harry.

" Take your clothes off."

" Excuse me!?" Harry exclaimed, backing away from Tom. " Not with _you_ in here." Harry said angrily. 

" Unfortunately, the lock only locks on the _inside_ of the bathroom and I can't have you locking yourself in here." Tom said. " Take them _off_ or I'll take them off for you." Tom said seriously. Harry shifted nervously.

" Turn around." Harry ordered. " I don't want you looking at me." Harry said. Tom raised an amused eyebrow before turning away, towards the door. Harry nervously removed the robe and let it drop to the floor. He checked to make sure Tom was still looking away before sliding his boxers off his slim hips. He quickly climbed into the tub, after turning the faucets off. And sank into the bubbles hoping to loose himself in them. It almost looked like he was since the bathtub was pretty deep. The water reached his shoulders and the rose scented bubbles reached to just under his chin. His head snapped up when he saw Tom sitting behind him with a bottle of ocean breeze body wash and a blue wash cloth.

" What are you doing?" Harry asked warily.

" I'm going to wash you." Tom stated, as If it were the most normal thing in the world. 

" No you're not!" Harry said, blushing. " Who do you think you are, telling me that! Go stand in the corner or something, I'll do it my sel--" He yelped suddenly when Tom grabbed a handful of his Harry and yanked it back until the back of his head smacked of the edge of the tub. Tom's face hovered above him angrily. " Let me go!" He said, frantically pulling at Tom's hand with both of his.

" I don't want to hurt you Harry and I've been trying not to." Tom said through gritted teeth. " But you haven't listened to me. This is a lesson in obedience, Harry. You will sit there and let me wash you and you won't try to fight me or I'll get very upset. When I get upset I get angry and I'll want to take it out on someone." Harry knew what he meant. " So will you cooperate?" Harry, with tears streaming down his face, nodded and dropped his hands. Tom smiled and let go of his hair. Harry sat stiff, crying as Tom hummed, putting a dollop of body wash on the rag before rolling his sleeve up to wash him.

~*_*~

That afternoon, Jake was released from the hospital. Draco would be staying there one more night, before they'd allow him to go. Everyone had practically been questioned to death about whom had kidnapped their son and who the men who had shot Jake and Draco were. Draco had told the investigators that Darren Goyle shot Jake but he didn't know the name of the other one. James, Lily and Draco told them about Tom Riddle Jr. who had been stalking Harry since around September, that was their main suspect but it seems that he had gone into hiding with Harry because Riddle Jr. was no where to be found. Draco told the inspectors about his father threatening Harry once. It probably wouldn't do any good since his father was a master manipulator and had men everywhere but Draco would try his best to put his father in jail because he _knew_ he had something to do with the whole thing.

At the moment the family was at home, a tense atmosphere around the place. Hermione absolutely refused to leave and was currently up in Harry's room crying. Lily was talking to her parents on the phone. They had called upon watching the news that morning. Sirius and Remus came over as soon as they heard and James mother was there as well. No one really spoke, just watched the news sadly, seeing the emeralds eyed boy's face on there several times and even Riddle's face. The police hoped someone would recognize them should they be on the run and not in hiding.

How little did they know, that they were right under their noses.

~*_*~

Harry was curled up on the bed, the manacle back around his ankle, facing the door. His clothing now consisted of white satin, button up, long sleeved shirt and white satin pants. The clothes were to big for him but Tom had made him wear it and then had taken pictures of him curled up, just the way he was now. He had barely been here a day and already it was hell. Sure it was better than a smelly old cellar with a rotten mattress but it was the company that made it hell. He felt sick and dirty and utterly helpless. Here he was at the top of some building on a non-existent floor with some psycho who thought he was in love with him. What the hell did he do wrong to deserve this?

He could hear Narcissa in the other room, arguing with Tom about something. They had been at it for 30 minutes now. Harry heard a brief period of silence before two sets of footsteps sounded and Tom walked in with Narcissa. He walked her over to the bed before handcuffing one of her hands to the bed frame.

" I'll be back in 15 minutes." Tom said, before shutting the door a bit.

" Oh, Harry." She said, sitting on the bed. Harry scooted towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her one free arm around him. Harry was glad she looked all right. Her pale blonde hair was perfectly combed and left out, falling down to her waist. She looked a little worn out from not being able to sleep as well as she would at her own home but otherwise she was fine. " Are you well?" She asked softly.

" I don't know." He said. " I don't know if I should be feeling scared or angry right now. I guess I'm feeling a little bit of both." He admitted. " He hasn't hurt you has he?" Harry asked, looking up at her with concern.

" No. I'd sooner stay married to Lucius than let him lay a hand on me or you." She said.

" But there's not much you can do, is there?" Harry said. " Unless you can overpower him, heaven knows _I_ can't, then we're stuck here until _someone_ finds us. If that will ever happen." Harry said dejectedly. 

" You sound like you're already giving up hope, Harry." Narcissa said. " Don't, please don't give up. It'll only make things worse." She said. " You need to hold on to the fact that Draco is out there waiting for you, _looking_ for you. You have someone who truly loves you and who you love back and you want to be strong for him so don't give up hope, Harry." She said gently.

" I think that's enough talking." Tom said, glaring from the doorway. He must have heard what she said to him and hadn't liked what he heard. He aggressively took of the handcuff and roughly dragged her away. After a few minutes, Harry heard a muffled yelp before her door slammed shut and locked. Tom came barging back in. Harry was sitting up when he came back, glaring defiantly at him. 

" You said you wouldn't hurt her if I listened to you!" Harry said yelled.

" You aren't allowed to love him! Didn't I tell you never to speak of him!?" Tom said furiously. 

" I can love him if I want, he's _my _boyfriend and you said no such thing!" Harry said, just as furious.

" I did _now_, didn't I?" Tom sneered. 

" You're bloody out of your mind, Riddle." Harry said. Harry cried out in surprise and slight fear when Tom yanked him from his position, pressed up against the headboard and forced him to lie on the bed. Harry was turned from his stomach onto his back. Tom straddled him and held his arms down to stop his fighting.

" Harry, I'm only out of my mind for you!" He said in a sweet, slightly crazed voice. " Can't you see that?" 

" I only see a pitiful man who had to resort to kidnapping to find someone to stay with him, unfortunately for you, I don't even want anything to do with you, you sick perverted bastard." Harry spat. Tom could never stand insults and slapped Harry across the face.

" Shut _up_. If you ever insult me again . . .," Tom said acidly. " I won't be responsible for my actions." Harry fought the tears that came to his eyes. Tom had a heavy hand and he was sure it would bruise. He flinched when Tom lightly cupped his bruising cheek. " Oh my, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Tom whispered, with a sorrowful look in his violet eyes." I'll make it better." He leaned down and lightly kissed Harry on the cheek, gaining another flinch and a disgusted shiver from the boy. Harry shook when the man kissed down his neck, tasting his skin. Harry squeezed his eyes shut hoping that this was all some sick nightmare. Tom's trail of kissed led back up and to his lips where he tenderly kissed him; probably thinking this would make him feel better. He only felt dirtier and dirtier. He cried silently, tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Tom stopped kissing him and looked at him in confusion. He couldn't possibly understand why Harry was crying. This was meant to feel good, to comfort him.

" Why are you crying?" Tom demanded. 

" Get off me." Harry said shakily. " I don't want you to touch me." Tom frowned slightly before sliding off of the crying boy. Before he left he made a silent promise to himself.

' I'll _make_ him love me if it's the last thing I do.' He swore.

A/N: Hate me all you want! I'm the writer and I'll torture Harry all I want * evil laugh * The next chapter will probably make you want to gut me, I know some people wanted to from when I first posted this up. Only two more chapters left though and don't worry! There's a happy ending.

I know this chapter was short but that's because I didn't want to add everything in this chapter. Draco will be out of the hospital soon, just in case you were wondering. REVIEW!!


	12. Blood and Roses under a Lightning Lit Sk...

A/N: um . . . .see if you don't hate me yet then you might hate me even more now. I've gone evil. I said I wouldn't Rape Harry but see . . .I'm wavering between not doing it and doing it. I love all your opinions and everything but I only do what's best for the story and if I have this feeling that something should happen then I'll do it and it's usually not so bad. This chapter was longer because this might as well be the last chapter Harry's with Tom. Maybe . . .we'll see. Wherever my heart guides me! So read and hate me but it'll be better in the end. Just look forward to that, and the sequel! I'm deciding between a vacation somewhere (Hawaii, Australia, someplace like that.) and a summer camp type thing. I'm not sure, help? * Puppy dog eyes * anyhoo, I hope you enjoy and be warned that there will be um . . .more molestation, abuse and sexual abuse, and more pervert/ artistic Tom I'm so evil. * Ducks sharp objects *

**L-sama**

Inu-Risa: Lol. You're funny, thanks for reviewing!

****

Layce74: It does have a . . .I guess a happy ending, you'll see!

****

GloomyBumblebee: Your welcome! I find The Pensieve to be very interesting and can't wait for you to update! Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Hplover1

Lovestruckbyanelf: I understand what you mean, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Strawberry illusion

Give the World for Mr. Black: . . .

Someonesgurl: well there's more Tom Riddle in this chapter. Have a tissue, you might need it.

****

PissedOffEskimo: you know, I've read your stuff (love it by the way) and never thought you'd actually read this (didn't think anyone would) and when I got to the end of this chapter, I started thinking and well and added the worst thing of all (in my mind) * cackles * hehe. Anyhoo, I don't think your creepy or what you said was creepy (sure, evil), I happen to agree . . . I think. (Someone needs to check my brain, it's malfunctioned.) Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

****

Koashura: Bwuah! I love writing Tom sometimes. MY evil streak strikes again! Thanks for reviewing.

****

AznNilli

Cherrygal3: Tom has weird ways of torture. And that includes, painting . . . . You'll see what I mean! Teehee!

****

Lady shinigami2

Bakachan

Chibi-Izzum/Voyeurism: thanks buddy, for finally reviewing my story! I feel so much better now.

****

Dark Peppermint

Dracona the Slasher

VTSBluesummers: Well, Tom's hormones rise unfortunately. Let the torture continue. * Laughs evilly *

****

Hollywood Recycle Bin: well there will be now, I changed my mind at the very last second and while some people are happy with no rape, I'm not so I'm going to be super evil. * Cackles * thanks for reviewing!

****

Wolfwitch: Well, It's not slacking off anymore. It's just making up ideas for _other_ stories. I swear * sighs *. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Gia: um, since I'm the most indecisive person I know, I tend to change minds. Hee. * Says in small voice *Er You can skip the rape scene if you want. Thanks for reviewing. * Runs away *

****

Jackie

Freakish Lemon

Mistress Chaos1: * shifts nervously * erm . . .thanks for reviewing, hehe.

Althydia6666: You know, I always wait for your reviews because they're so long and I love them! Hehe. See I'm thinking of who should be with Hermione and I have this scene in my head. I'm not sure though . . .we'll see! Harry will get out after a lot more torture (don't hate me!) Lucius . . .is a sneaky bastard. We'll see what happens with him. That would be quite the experience, to have JK read my story but I'd probably die if she hated it. Le sigh. Also, I never thought this fic would be as good as it seems! But you people like it and therefore I keep writing it. Anyway, I love your babble and everything so thank you for reviewing.

****

Tequila4ever522: Hm . . .Ron might be in the rescue, you'll have to read!

****

TheTrueSilver

Totallyperfect2003: well, I wasn't trying to make you people cry, sorry if I have but It's how the story writes itself, whether sad or not. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Kalikaravenwolf: no escape BUT their will be a rescue. Hehe.

****

Rowenna: See, Tom is so frickin' obsessed and . . .I guess sadistic that he's to absorbed in Harry to really care about Harry's feelings at all. He's so mean! . . . Or is that me? I'm still contemplating the Hermione/Ron or Herm/Viktor. 

****

Lolita: um . . .ok.

****

Bandit-Lone-Wolf: rofl

****

Amy

Whitewolf021: I feel special now! You've got me on your fav.'s Heheh. I'm a Snape fan too but unfortunately, He's not in this fic much. That means I'll have to do a fic with Snape in it! (Actually my other story Rain, Rain has him in it. He's a main character too. Hehe.) Thanks for reviewing!

****

Sylver Phantasy

LunaDeath: Uweehehe. Thanks for reviewing! I love your fics by the way. They're awesome.

****

Croc

Jade Maxwell: well have a tissue in hand when you read this! I was ba~ad. * Looks innocent *

****

Maizeysugah: I have to agree with you on that one, thanks for reviewing**!**

Dark-Angel6661: It'll get better . . .don't know when though.

****

Guardian of the Lost Souls

Belle

Liatli-1228

Coolchick1124

Tina: roflmao! You're a funny chick.

****

Yih: I don't really remember writing that chapter to tell you the truth. It's the strangest thing! I knew I wrote it but it's just not there, up in my head. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Psycho tabby cat: um see, my cat, Little Yahiko, pulled it off of the desk. I guess it was uncapped or something and he has an infatuation with anything that has the capability to move so he started swatting at it and biting it and probably rolling all over it and stuff. He's more like a dog than a cat, really. The strangest little bugger ever. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Cheshirecat38: Uweehehe! All day reading this? I didn't realize it was so bloody long! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

E22rin: hehe. When I write what Tom does to Harry, I kind of look away from the screen and type. It's really strange . . .anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

****

Ahallah Firesong: Tom has only known, er, stalked Harry since that day in the Library. He'd call it love at first sight or something so he only has the pictures, the paintings, and the sketches. 

****

Lina Metallium: I understand perfectly. I speak babblish. Uwee! Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

In Darkness: Well Harry uses the phone but I don't think there's any manipulation in there . . .hm. thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I thought I'd let you know that after reading your lovely story a World Without, I started toying with the same Idea of a non-magical world so without your fic, this story probably wouldn't be here! * Big hug! * Hee! Thanks a million!

****

AmandaTate: Um . . . .no, James doesn't know about that. Only Lily does. I doubt He or Jake will ever know because after this chapter, I doubt Harry will be up for much Physical contact.

****

Lotrfan55245: Oi, aren't _you _the sadistic one? Anyhoo, you'll see all of what happens. Just read!

****

Ddz008

Lin3

Shion: hehe

****

Fkdupalbinoho: Tom's terribly obsessed and they'll find them, don't worry . . .too much.

****

JudyISAPunk: well if you didn't hate be before . . .

****

Goldengirl2

Parselmouth

HironiKoshinha

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Draco's going to majorly freak _next_ chapter. * Laughs evilly * though I'm naturally a romantic and love all the sappy stuff, I'm also a sadist and love to torture poor Harry and well . . .this chapter is torture and a but more. * Whistles innocently. *

****

Kitteh: lol.

****

Gemm1: Naw, I'm naturally weird so it's all-good. 

****

A/n: sorry if I missed anyone! On to the torture! * Hides *

****

Some Kind of Feeling

Chapter 12, Blood and Roses under a Lightning Lit Sky.

~*_*~ Week later. (Sunday March 22nd)

It had been a week since Harry was kidnapped. Tom was becoming worse with each day that passed. He always had to wash Harry himself, much to the boy's disgust. He took more pictures while Harry was asleep and awake. It was the most annoying thing in the world to wake up with a camera clicking away in your face. Tom didn't care about privacy and it caused Harry to yell at him several times. Several times Harry would end up with another bruise.

There was this one time, on Tuesday, when Tom threw him into the wall, leaving a bloody smudge on the impact point. He yelled at Tom for trying to grope him, yet again, and had told the violet-eyed man that he'd never love him and that his heart belonged to Draco and Draco only. He hadn't been too happy about that. Harry was knocked out for at least a day in which Tom had called one of Lucius' private Doctors to look at the back of Harry's head. The doctor ended up chopping off Harry's hair so that it looked a lot like his fathers, unruly but adorably so. Harry had a minor concussion and Tom made him stay in bed until Friday. He only let him out to bathe but Tom carried him, undressed him and washed him.

He wasn't allowed to speak with Narcissa anymore so he never saw her and only ever heard her demand to see him. Harry still remembered her words and refused to give up hope on the fact that Draco would find him, his _family_ would find him _and_ her. 

On Sunday, he was sitting on the leather couch flicking through the channels, trying to take his mind off of everything, when he happened upon the News. His eyes widened when he saw his own face on the Tellie and a video of the day he was kidnapped. They had caught everything on the tape. They talked about Draco and he was relieved to find out that he was out of the hospital and doing fine as was his brother. 

They showed reporters trying to talk to his lover and father who were completely ignoring them, practically brooding, as they walked to James car from the hospital (previously recorded from the last Sunday.). They had some guy named Kingsley Shacklebolt on his case and had a team of men looking for him, Tom and even Lucius Malfoy who had disappeared. Harry felt a small sense of relief, knowing that they were trying to find him. Suddenly they went back to the reporter at the desk, a blonde woman with a bright red suit.

" We have had breaking news on the case of the missing boy, Harry Potter. The body of one of the men involved in the kidnapping was found in a Dumpster, wrapped in plastic and put in a garbage bag, outside of a diner, 7 miles outside of the city. He died from a single bullet wound to the head and has been identified as Walden McNair, an executive from Malfoy Inc., The popular corporation dealing in designer clothing, restaurants and the well known nightclubs Avada Kedavra, also known as the A.K and the Dark Mark. " They showed several pictures of the nightclubs and the Malfoy Inc. Main building and several of the other, smaller buildings. " Could it be that Lucius Malfoy, who disappeared four days ago, is involved in this kidnapping? We'll update you ever hour, on the hour at BBC, world news." She shuffled her papers. " And next, In Iraq--" He cut the TV.

" They'll never find us." Tom said, standing next to the couch, looking smug. " Lucius did a fine job on hiding this place like he did. No one thinks about places like these in buildings." He told him, looking around at the place.

" You're entirely too confident, Riddle." Harry said, standing up and facing the taller man with a defiant glare. " I have faith that they'll find this place. I have faith that _Draco_ will find his mother and me. After all, he's probably been here before." Tom walked up to him.

" You are quite possibly the most disobedient boy I've ever met, didn't I tell you not to mention him?" Tom said, trying to hold in his temper. He didn't want to hurt Harry anymore than he already had.

" Oh, so you've done this _before_?" Harry said in disgust. Tom chuckled a bit but ignored what he said otherwise. Tom bent to give Harry a kiss but Harry sidestepped him and walked past, heading for the bedroom.

" I'm tired, I think I'll go rest a bit." Harry said curtly. Tom watched him go with narrowed eyes before plopping down on the couch.

~*_*~ The day Draco was released from the hospital. (March 15th)

When Draco and James got back to the house on Sunday, everyone was trying to go on as normal as possible, instead of crowding around the TV. Lily was cooking with Rose. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly on the couch. Hermione had cried herself to sleep again and Jake was watching over her. Rich was comforting Marie who was feeling light-headed. She had already lost a husband and the notion that she could lose a grandson was overwhelming.

Draco didn't understand how all of them could be so calm about this (with the exception of Marie and Hermione). There were reporters hounding them at the hospital and he was pretty sure some of them followed them home, Riddle had his Harry and was doing god knows what with him and it _pissed_ him off. He punched the wall in his anger, startling everyone and causing a sharp pain in his injured side, before stalking upstairs.

Neither he nor Hermione went to school all week. They didn't want to be questioned by their peers nor did they want their pity. They knew Harry would stay alive but the thing that scared them was what Tom would do to him. They weren't sure if it would be better for Harry to die or to be tortured by Riddle and frankly, they didn't want to think about it.

Believe it or not, things were tense in the town of Little Hangleton. Whether or not people would admit it, knowing that the invisible boy had been kidnapped with the possibility of being dead, was something that made them go pale and shiver from an unnatural coldness. They knew who Harry was; he was the boy who went to their school and who they saw in classes, in the hallways, and walking down the street. Even though they didn't pay much attention to him, they knew he was there and now there was a probability of him never coming back. It was an unusual sensation to them because they had outcast the boy, only a few people ever talked to him, and they were starting to see how wrong they had been to outcast him. It weighed on their hearts.

Isn't it funny how people finally realize you're there when your gone?

~*_*~ Monday (23rd)

" I'm going to make another painting of you." Tom whispered to Harry while washing him. " It's going to be beautiful. I think you'll like it a lot but this time, I'm using you as a model."

" Whatever." Was Harry's reply. Tom tried to make him happy by giving him gifts and trying to please him by offering to make love with him but what Tom refused to understand was that Harry's heart belonged to only one person. Harry was growing to hate this man with a passion he didn't know he had. He absolutely loathed the man, not only for kidnapping him, holding Narcissa hostage and using her for blackmail, forbidding him to think about his lover, but for also having his hair cut. He knew it was a fickle thing to worry about but he had always wanted to grow his hair out and it had taken him practically forever just to get it that long. Besides the fact that it needed to be cut since it was matted with all that dried blood and the doctor needed easier access to see the back of his head, he had a feeling Tom wanted it cut because Draco had loved his hair.

" Is that all you have to say?" Tom purred. " I thought you'd appreciate it." He said, running one of his hands down Harry's stomach. The boy stiffened.

" You thought wrong." Harry snapped. He could feel Tom tense, struggling with his ever growing anger. Harry knew he shouldn't provoke Tom like he does but he didn't care. He wasn't going to sit there and accept what the man does to him.

" I'm going to ignore your tone, Harry." Tom said, leaning over slightly to kiss his neck. " Get out, I'm done." Tom ordered. He held up a fluffy blue towel and Harry stood. Tom wrapped it around his waist after he got out of the tub and got another towel to dry him off with, placing little kisses down his neck as he did so. Harry resisted the urge to shove Tom into the tub. That would probably push him over the edge but it was _so_ tempting. " Here. You are to wear these." He gave Harry another white satin shirt, only short-sleeved; pair of white satin pants, and emerald silk boxers. For some reason the man was obsessed with white satin pajamas and it was damned annoying. 

" What's your obsession with white?" Harry asked, quickly pulling on the clothes, incase Tom decided to turn around and look.

" White is such a pure, virginal color." Tom told him. " I think it suits you." Tom said, turning around just as Harry buttoned up the white shirt. Harry snorted at what Tom said. If only he knew.

Tom clicked the manacle back onto his ankle after entering the living room before telling him to stay in there. He picked up about five or six bags full of what smelled like roses before going into the shrine-room. Harry tried not to think about what Tom was possibly doing with them. Tom was in there for at least an hour or so before he came back out and brought Harry into the room. Harry stared at what Tom did; wondering why the hell it had to look like such a . . .romantic atmosphere.

There were candles of all sizes scattered around the room and around the bed, all lit. The curtains were drawn so the whole room was illuminated by candlelight. Instead of white satin sheets, they were covered by emerald green, the same shade as his eyes. Scattered all over the bed and around the bed and candles were rose petals, thousands of them. They weren't red though. They were white and coral for some odd reason. The art easel was set up at the foot of the bed and above the bed was a giant mirror, which Harry looked oddly at.

He felt a sting in his neck and slapped a hand over the area. He gasped in pain before whipping around and glaring at Tom who was holding a syringe. 

" What the hell did you do that for?" Harry demanded.

" I think it would be easier to do this without the chain but unfortunately in your state of disobedience, I can't trust you enough lay there without moving." Tom said. Harry was starting to feel a bit light-headed and dizzy. His vision was blurring a bit and he felt heavy. He felt Tom unlock the manacle and pick him up. There was a little path left free of candles to the bed, which Tom walked. He gently set him in the bed.

" You bastard, what did you do to me?" Harry murmured, trying to focus his eyes on him. Tom was doing something; he couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. He felt cool air against his chest and then a fluttering sensation that tickled his skin. His hand which was next to his head had something put in it. 

" Don't move." Tom ordered, taking Harry's glasses. Harry dazedly looked at the ceiling, seeing his blurry reflection in the mirror and little blurry coral and white dots scattered over him, the bed and the floor. " So beautiful." Tom murmured, beginning his painting. " Flawless."

This went on for at least an hour or two, maybe three. Harry was in a half sleeping state, where his eyes were heavily lidded but he could vaguely hear Tom muttering nonsense under his breath and the stroke of the brush as he painted him. The one thought that stood out in Harry's head was the thought that he didn't like being anyone's work of art but Draco's and he wanted Draco. He wanted to curl up with his lover in his bed, he wanted to make love again, he wanted to just _be_ with him and he couldn't wait for the day that happened. He'd get out of this strange hell if it were the last thing he did.

Tom was in pure bliss. Harry was perfect, spread out on the bed like some kind of forbidden treasure; with delicate rose petals, artistically scattered here and there. In the boys pale hand was a handful of the rose petals, showing that the boy held desire as well as innocence in his one little body. He had unbuttoned Harry's shirt and moved it a bit so that it showed off the pale skin and one pale pink nipple. The white pants were low on Harry's hips but seemed to drown the boy since they were a bit too big like the shirt. The teen's hair was delectably unruly. It fell over the pillows and his forehead beautifully, just above his eyes. The sides were longer though and curled at his cheeks, making him look more child-like. Harry was staring off to the side a bit, his rosy lips slightly parted, with one knee raised and a hand strewn across his stomach. A bit of the satin sheet was thrown over the one leg that wasn't raised and went under the other one. 

This was the perfect painting but Tom would never sell it. This was only for him to look at and admire. No one was allowed to see this one but him and Harry because it would be just that magnificent.

~*_*~

Harry was having a wonderful dream, the first one since he got here. He hadn't had many wet dreams before and when he did have one, it was quite the experience. Draco was ravaging him and his breath was harsh from the overwhelming desire he felt. The blonde's hands traveled low, into places he had only been touched once by the teen, only it was less tender and more _need_. Draco lowered his lips to Harry's ear and said in a velvety voice " Thou art to me a delicious torment." Harry remembered a poetry book he once read with that quote but that was only a fleeting thought. 

Draco kissed him roughly while stroking his hardened length, causing the Emerald-eyed boy's breath to come out in short gasps. His hands grabbed the back of Draco's head, entangling in the silky blonde strands and deepened the kiss, twirling their tongues together as he neared climax. Draco licked and nibbled his way down to Harry's neck, suckling softly and stroking him harder. It didn't take long for Harry to reach release and he shuddered and clung to Draco.

" I love you, Harry." Draco said, lightly kissing his neck.

" I love you too, Draco." Harry said, tiredly but completely sated. There was a pause and then the gently arms that held him tightened in anger and the sweet, warm lips that seemed to caress his skin were harsh, cold and bit into his pale neck, drawing blood and bruising him. The soft weight that gently hovered over him before nearly crushed him when it moved to sit on him.

His eyes snapped open and in a moment of horror he realized that it hadn't been a dream. His pants and underwear were hanging from the chain that was back on his leg. His glasses were no where to be found and everything was a bit blurred because of it. He was sticky from his release and a hard body was straddling him. Tom held his wrists tightly, enough to bruise, and glared with an insane glint in his unusual eyes.

" You never stop _thinking_ about him, even while you sleep, do you?" Tom spat. " It's always, Draco, Draco, _fucking_ Draco." He hissed, sounding like an angry snake ready to strike its victim.

" S--stop." Harry pleaded the fear evident in his eyes. He couldn't believe Tom had been doing _that_ to him while he was asleep and dreaming about Draco. He dreaded to think what would have happened had he not said Draco's name. How far would it have gone?

" You're _mine_, Harry. Not his, _never_ his." Tom said loudly. " I should--" He broke off when his eyes caught the glint off of Harry's ring. The little emerald lightning bolts seemed to glare tauntingly at Tom. How could he have not seen that before? " He gave you that." Tom's voice was shaking with rage. " He tried to mark you as his." He frantically pulled the ring off of Harry's finger. Tom was breathing hard in his anger. " He's probably fucked you already, taking what _rightfully _belonged to me." He snarled.

" NO! Give it back!" Harry tried to reach for it but was smacked away, in the same cheek that was still bruised. He ignored the stinging pain and reached for it again. It was kind of hard when Tom was sitting on him, making it a bit hard to breathe. " He gave it to me, it's mine!" He said, trying to get it back. Tom's arm lashed out and his hand gripped Harry's throat tightly, cutting off his air. Harry clawed at his arm, gasping for breath.

" If you like it so much, I'll make its pretty design _permanent_." Tom said with an insane tone, his grip on his neck tightened dangerously before he let go. He got up and left the room, quickly, with Harry's ring. Harry coughed hard, rolling on to his side. He could hear Narcissa yelling in the other room, banging on the door. He barely had enough time to catch his breath before he was thrown on his back again and the hand was back around his throat. He looked at Tom with dread when he noticed a rather sharp knife in his other hand.

" Wh--wha--N-" He gasped, struggling frantically and clawing at Tom's arm, trying to get him to let go. The wild-eyed man was ignoring the pain in his arm and was only focusing on Harry. 

" Shut up. I'm only giving you what you want." Tom snapped. He pressed the knife to Harry's forehead. " I prefer the more permanent marking, don't you?" As soon as Tom said that, Harry felt an agonizing pain in his head as the knife was dragged down then up and down again. Harry sobbed in pain, the blood running into his eyes and back into his hair. He repeated this motion several times until there was an unhealthy flow of blood coming from Harry's forehead. Tom sat back from his position, straddling Harry, and looked at the bleeding and crying boy with fascination." You'll be even more beautiful when it heals." Tom murmured. " Every perfection has its flaws, no?" He lightly kissed Harry's bloody forehead. He licked his lips clean of the sweet blood, savoring its taste.

Tom climbed off the boy, with the knife in hand, before going to retrieve his camera. When he came back, he took plenty pictures of the boy, from all sides and even stood on the bed to get a better view. Harry was too busy caught up in his tears, blinded by them and blood to care. While it could have been worse it still felt like hell. He felt like he had betrayed Draco by allowing Tom to touch him. If he felt dirty before, then he must be filthy rotten now. 

" I'll make Draco sorry for ever touching you." Tom said. He put the camera down before grinning wickedly. He had the perfect revenge. He'd make Draco hurt.

~*_*~ Tuesday.

Investigator Shacklebolt was over the Potters house, informing them on the little progress they had on finding Harry.

" We had a witness come clear about seeing Harry being thrown into an unmarked black van." He told the family and friends. " We found the van parked at a safe house owned by Lucius Malfoy." He said.

" I knew he had something to do with this." Draco hissed. 

" Please tell me you caught Malfoy Sr." Lily said desperately. The bald headed black man shook his head grimly.

" He wasn't there but there were signs of him being there only hours before. He obviously knew we'd be looking for him but what he didn't realize was that by running, we can only assume that he _is_ involved in this."

" Do you think Harry's with him?" Hermione asked fearfully.

" There's no way we can tell. I've got men checking every one of his safe houses as we speak but unfortunately . . .there are a few we don't know about." He turned to Draco. " Do you think you might have an idea, Draco? Do you think you've ever been to one of his safe houses, one we might not know about?" He asked urgently. Draco racked his brain for something but he couldn't grasp any safe house in particular. There were so many that he had been brought to when Lucius had angered some of his more _violent_ enemies that he wasn't sure anymore. He knew there were some well designed ones, hidden in places that would be near impossible to find unless you knew where to look. Unfortunately, Draco had no idea where to look.

" No." He said through gritted teeth. He was becoming increasingly frustrated and fought the urge to rip his hair out.

" Keep trying, Draco. Maybe it'll come to you." Rose said, squeezing his hand lightly. 

" Sir!" One of Shacklebolt's men hastily walked up to him with a brown package. " This came in the mail. It's addressed to Draco Malfoy from . . .from Tom Riddle." Everyone's heads snapped up. Draco stood up quickly and ripped the package out of the mans hand. He tore it open and videotape fell out. 

" Does your VCR work?" Draco asked James. The black-haired man nodded. Everyone sat around the TV after putting the videotape in. It was black for a while before someone took the lens cap off. Their first view was of a door. Then a slightly bloodied hand opened the door and stepped into a room. They gasped, not believing what they were seeing. There were all kinds of black and white photos of Harry and paintings of the boy. It was like some kind of artists' shrine.

" Do you like my shrine?" They guessed that it was Tom speaking. " It took me a long time to do those paintings. The photos were a lot harder since I had to sneak around to get them. Do you know how hard it is to climb in through his bedroom window?" He laughed harshly. Lily stifled a sob and James wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. " I suppose not. _You're_ not as devoted to him as _I_ am." Tom sounded like a spoilt kid, bragging about a new pet he got.

" I guess you want to see him, huh Draco? I should probably allow you this privilege to see him one last time." The camera angled to show a boy, lying on his side, curled up in a big bed of emerald satin sheets and pillows The bed was scattered with coral and white rose petals and they didn't want to know why either. He only had on a white satin shirt that covered enough of him so that his essentials weren't visible. His pants and boxers were down passed his knees and the whole family grew hot with rage. His hair had been cut off so that it was like James', messy but a little uneven in places and a bit layered and longer on the sides and in the front. It looked as if it had been chopped off more than cut. Everyone paled when they noticed the blood splattered on the bed. Hermione had to leave the room, feeling sick. Lily was shaking uncontrollably with sobs that wracked her body. " Don't mind the blood too much, I got a bit carried away again." They felt sick, watching this and knowing that Harry was hurt. The camera moved down to Harry's feet. They saw how he had a manacle around Harry's bruising ankle and the chain linked to it.

" That bastard, how dare he treat Harry like some kind of animal!" Draco said with barely suppressed rage.

" See, I control him. He belongs to me now, Draco. He's not yours." The camera turned and they faced a crazed Tom Riddle with a bruised cheek. They felt some sort of satisfaction, knowing that Harry hadn't taken anything that man did without a fight. " See this?" Tom held up the ring that Draco had given Harry, his hand had bleeding, angry scratches all of his arm and hand.

" No." Draco whispered shakily, stiffening in his seat. No one else in the room knew what it was.

" This means nothing. It's a material thing with no meaning." Tom sneered. " But I wouldn't expect anything less from a _Malfoy_." He spat. The camera turned back around to face Harry. " But, I've given him something better." They saw Tom's arm pull Harry so that he was lying on his back and Lily let out a heart-wrenching sob, along side almost everyone else in the room with some cries of outrage. 

" That sick _fuck_!" Draco roared, standing from his seat." I'll kill him!"

" Calm down, yelling won't do any good." James said, feeling as if he wanted to do the same thing. He gently pushed the distraught and pissed off boy down into his seat.

In some kind of mockery of Draco's promise ring to Harry, Tom had etched a jagged lightning bolt into Harry's forehead. It was still bleeding slightly so they knew it was fresh. " Do you like it?" Tom said. They could almost see his grin. " It's much better than that stupid ring since it's permanent once it scars. He'll never be able to forget it . . .or me." Tom said dreamily. Tom's arm came into view again and his hand lightly caressed Harry's cheek, his fingers running over the rosy lips. " Wake up, Harry." Tom said. Harry's eyes, free of glasses, fluttered open and Draco cried fresh tears upon seeing the pain and utter hopelessness in his eyes. " Is there anything you'd like to say to your precious ones and that _brat_? This is the last time they'll ever be able to see you." Tom said.

" I love you Draco." Harry croaked out, a sparkle of hope and defiance rising in his eyes. They jumped when Tom's hand harshly slapped Harry across the unmarked cheek, bringing tears to the boy's eyes. The sparkle wavered.

" What did I tell you?" Tom growled. " If you mention him again, I'll be forced to hurt Narcissa."

" He has my mom too?" Draco whispered brokenly.

" Yes. I have your mother, Little Malfoy boy." Tom said, as if sensing what he said. " I won't allow you to see her though. She's a feisty wench and too much trouble. I _should_ just kill her off but Lu-- but it makes me ecstatic to know that I can cause you pain by holding the ones you love." Tom said. " I want to make you suffer Malfoy." The camera was laid on its side on the bed. It gave the view of Harry's profile. They saw Tom's face hovering close to Harry's. He turned to the camera with a wickedly evil grin before Tom captured Harry's lips in a brutal kiss that made them all sick to see the man take advantage of the teen. Harry struggled fiercely but Tom held his already bruised wrists. Harry started kicking at him but Tom was completely ignoring that. After an agonizing few minutes, the one sided kiss ended with Harry crying silent tears and glaring at Tom.

" It hurts you that _I'm_ the one who kisses him now." Tom said, looking back at the camera. " That _I'm_ the one who gives him pleasure." 

" That's not pleasure, you fucking prick." Draco said, the tears falling faster. " That's torture." He said angrily.

" He may not be very responsive now but as I always say and will say to you, It's easier to resist at the beginning," An evil smirk crossed the mans face as he caressed Harry's bruised and tear stained cheek. " Than at the end."

The tape ended and the living room didn't have a dry eye in it. James, Rich, Sirius, Remus and Draco looked like they were about to go kill something. Lily was sobbing hysterically and Hermione, who had come back in, just in time to see what Tom did to Harry's head, fainted. Jake went stomping out of the house. Shacklebolt looked just as pissed as the Potter men (and the Evans and Malfoy man). He couldn't understand how someone could be so sick and perverted. Rose and Marie were sobbing along side Lily. Draco had felt something else in the package and tipped it so that whatever was in it would fall into his hand. Out came the bloodstained ring that he had given to Harry. He gritted his teeth, silent tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, Draco bolted from the room, heading for the toilet. He was feeling violently sick and just about as hopeless as Harry had looked.

~*_*~ Wednesday

Tom hadn't come back since yesterday when he went to send the tape and develop the pictures he had and Harry wasn't sure if he could get off the bed without falling off. His head felt like it was pressed with a hot iron and any type of movement caused pain in it. He gritted his teeth though and sat up slowly. He carefully climbed off the bed and swayed on his feet after pulling up his underwear and pants. He stumbled out into the living room after dressing himself. The curtains were wide open, showing the dreary view of London. It was raining lightly out there as Harry made his way over too the phone.

He never had a chance to get to the phone before. Tom was an unusually light sleeper and always heard the chain clinking if he moved. Any other time, Tom was right there so there was no chance of trying to call someone. He had to wait for a time when Tom was gone before he could try to use it and he also had to try and find out where they were. He'd look out the window, over the city for hours trying to figure out which building it was. It wasn't until he recognized the street set up and the park below did he remember one of the date's he and Draco had gone on. They had passed this big modern building that stuck out like a sore thumb in London. Draco told him that it was the headquarters of Malfoy Inc., his father's company. He said that he had been there a couple times before and there wasn't anything really special about the building. By then, Harry had known when Draco was lying and he didn't say anything about the lie. He knew there was good reason for it and damn was this a good reason. If his father needed a safe house this bloody safe then he must have some serious enemies.

Harry picked up the phone and clumsily dialed his home phone number, praying that someone would pick up. It rang for a few moments and he almost shouted for joy when someone answered.

" Hello?" He recognized that voice as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Investigator Shacklebolt?" He said, his voice a bit sore. He winced as his own voice caused an angry throbbing in his head. There was a short moment of silence.

" Harry?"

" Yes!"

" Can you tell us where you are, Harry?" The man said urgently.

" Yes, the Mal--hello?" The phone suddenly cut off on him. " Hello?"

" This number is unauthorized." Said a ladies voice on the phone before the dial tone sounded. 

" Damn." Harry whispered. Harry slammed the phone down before moving to stand by the window. He was so close to getting him and Narcissa out of there. Suddenly a bout of dizziness washed over him and he stumbled away from the window. He fell onto his backside and sat there, trying to make everything stop spinning and his head stop pounding. When it did, he crawled his way back to the couch and pulled himself up on it before curling up in the corner of it. How much blood did he lose anyway? He soon fell into a fitful sleep, filled with blood and roses under a lightning lit sky.

~*_*~

" Shit." Kingsley cursed.

" Was that Harry?" Draco asked with wide eyes, standing from his position on the couch.

" Yes." 

" Did he say where he was!?" Draco practically demanded.

" He barely got out a word before the phone cut off." He said to Draco before turning to one of his men. " I'm going to need someone to try and trace that call. Maybe we can figure out where he is from there." The man nodded before running off.

" What _did_ he get out?" Draco asked.

" All he said was Mal." Kingsley said. 

" He could have been trying to say Malfoy." Draco said with a hopeful glint in his eye.

" You think he might be in one of the Malfoy buildings?" Shacklebolt asked.

" Maybe . . .how many safe houses have you checked so far?"

" All of them but two. There's one by the coast and one somewhere out in the middle of the open." Kingsley said. " Were checking all the possible places that one could be but wit no luck. Lucius didn't want this one found by us _or_ anyone else." 

Draco looked confused for a moment before silently leaving the house and jogging to his car. He hopped in and drove off for London. He'd find Harry if it were the last thing he did.

~*_*~

It was the most unusual sensation to wake up in water. Hands moved over his skin, gently and a hard body behind him, holding him up since he had been unconscious. His eyes opened and he looked up into the blurry eyes of Tom Riddle. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that Tom was in the bathtub _with_ him. He sat up from his leaning position against Tom and made to leave, to go anywhere but there. 

" Hey!" Tom said, grabbed him by the waist and held him still. " Sit still, Harry. You're filthy and I want to get all this off of you." Tom muttered.

" It's your fault." Harry hissed, trying to pull Tom's hand from around his waist.

" Do you always place the blame on others?" Tom asked lazily, washing down the boy's back with his free hand. 

" I'm not placing blame, I'm simply stating fact, you bastard." He said. Tom's only reply was to chuckle and rest his chin on Harry's shoulder.

" You're awfully cranky." Tom murmured. " Is it because you need to get laid?" Harry froze as a hand traveled down his stomach and something poked into his back. Harry elbowed Tom in the stomach, _hard_, and climbed out of the tub. He heard Tom curse behind him before a body was thrown at him, knocking him onto the cold floor, and knocking the breath out of him. Tom's weight kept him pressed to the floor as he struggled.

" Get off of me." Harry demanded, breathlessly.

" I don't think so, I quite like this position, thanks." Tom said. " You know, I've been terribly patient with you."

Harry laughed harshly. " Really? Throwing me into walls and carving up my forehead isn't exactly bloody patient." Harry said venomously. 

" You _made_ me do it Harry." Tom hissed, " I didn't want to hurt you but you made me. I was only trying to make you feel good!"

" _Now_ who's making excuses?" Harry said. " You idiot, molesting me isn't going to make me 'feel good'. It only makes me hate you more. I will always hate you Riddle and you can't change that because I don't belong to _you_ and never will."

" Shut up." Tom said, pinning his arms behind his back.

" No! You try to make yourself feel better by saying you own me and tormenting my family with videotapes. You're nothing but a perverted freak who gets his kicks off of--" He was cut off by his own scream when Tom took something sharp and started carving something into his back. 

When Tom was done, he sat back from his position atop Harry and threw away the bloody razor. He had carved his name deep into Harry's back in neat letters down his the right side of his back. It bled beautifully, running in dark rivulets to the steep of Harry's spine.

" You do belong to me Harry." Tom said quietly. " Marked in more than one way. You'll never leave here and no one will ever find us and if they happen to find us then we'll be long gone, perhaps to Greece. I've always wanted to go there." Tom said.

" They'll find me and Narcissa." Harry told him. " Because I called my house and spoke with Investigator Shacklebolt." He could feel Tom tense on top of him.

" What?" The man hissed.

" You heard me. They'll probably try and trace the call or maybe Draco will find out where I am. He's a smart man." Harry said with a smirk. Tom violently yanked Harry to his feet and began dragging him out the bathroom, forgetting all about the clothes neither of them were wearing. He put the manacle back on Harry's ankle after getting kicked in the face at least twice.

" You are trying my _patience_." Tom hissed, after Harry tried to kick him again. He dragged Harry by his arm into the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

" Hey, what about some clothes!" Harry said, pulling his knees up to his chest to hide himself from the man. Tom smirked at him, his lip bleeding and a bump forming on his forehead, but that was all before he left. Harry glared at the spot Tom had vacated for the longest time before climbing under the sheets and laying down. He pulled the sheets around him tightly, feeling exposed, knowing that the only thing he had to hide himself were the sheets and he wouldn't sleep because of it. He was afraid of what Tom might do if he fell asleep. His back was already burning from whatever Tom carved into his back. He knew that these sheets would be stained again and if no one came soon. They'd probably be stained over and over.

~*_*~

Draco parked across the street from the Malfoy Inc. building. He looked up at the building, counting each floor. He knew he must have looked like an idiot, standing out in the rain and staring up at a building but he didn't care. He grinned in triumph.

" 31 floors."

He jogged across the street and into the building. He walked straight up to the elevator just as someone entered it. He pressed the hold button while looking at the panel. There were only thirty buttons and a blank one. He also noticed something that looked like it was used to enter a password. He wanted to make sure his assumptions were correct and he walked up to the lady at the front desk. She looked distastefully at his sodden clothes and hair.

" Can I help you . . .sir?" She asked. Draco ignored her tone.

" I was wondering how many floors there were in this building. Perhaps you would know?" He asked. She looked slightly suspicious at the seemingly innocent question.

" 30, why?" She asked.

" Oh, no reason. Thank you for your time." He walked back out of the building and into his car. Hopefully this information would be enough to help Shacklebolt. It was a big possibility that Harry was in that building. As he drove back to the Potter house, he thought about when he was younger. He finally remembered being in that building and his father and mother taking him up to the very top of the building. His mother told him then that this was a hidden room that no one but them and his father's most trusted men knew about. He had been excited because it was a secret and naturally, kids loved keeping secrets and at times telling them. It was the perfect place to hide and he had a feeling that was where his mother and Harry were.

Once he got back to the Potter house, he ignored the reporter waiting outside and trying to get his attention. He barged into the house, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. Everyone was gathered in the living room again when he came in with a smirk and a bright twinkle in his blue eyes that had been gone ever since Harry had been kidnapped.

" Why are you smiling?" Jake glared. He had been extremely hot-tempered ever since the kidnapping and had snapped at everyone at least twice. Of course he couldn't do much since his arm was still in a sling and too much movement caused pain.

" I know where Harry is." He said. Immediately everyone crowded around him asking, mile an hour questions.

" Hey!" Shacklebolt said, trying to calm everyone down. They weren't listening. " HEY!" That got them to quiet down. " Draco, tell us what you know." He said.

" See, you told me you had checked all but two safe houses and one of them you didn't know where it was exactly. Well, I remembered back when I was about 5 or 6 and Father took me to his building. It was back when this Giovanni guy was pissed off at him for something or other. He made me and mother stay there for a week until things cooled down. It was at the very top of the building and mother told me that no one knew about it except them and my fathers most trusted men."

" What building, Draco." Kingsley asked.

" It's the main Malfoy building in London." He said.

" But . . .that just has 30 floors of offices and a lunch area, maybe a bunch of sitting areas and rooms for photo shoots and things like that." Said one officer, Mundungus Fletcher. 

" Have you ever stood outside the building and actually counted how many floors there were?" He asked. He shook his head. " There are _31_ floors."

" Are you serious?" Kingsley asked, eyes widening slightly.

" Extremely so. It would make sense why no one could find it."

" But how would you get up there? There isn't a 31st floor button is there?" James asked.

" No, there isn't. But there is a blank button that serves no apparent purpose." He said. " There's also this smaller side panel that looks like you'd insert a code of some sort to get up to there. It's the only explanation."

" Then it looks like we have a lot of work to do." Kingsley said. As he went to do his job.

Thursday.

Harry held fast to his wish not to fall asleep and hadn't slept the whole day or night until around 8:00 in the morning when he found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Staying in one spot for so long was bound to have him falling asleep at some point. It was possibly the worst thing he could have done in his entire life. Four hours later he was having a dreamless sleep when he became aware of a body on top of his, hands running through his hair and a tongue invading his mouth. His eyes snapped open and looked into the amused violet eyes of Tom Riddle.

" Good morning." Tom purred; eyes laced with lust and a twisted kind of love.

" Get off of me." Harry said calmly. His green eyes blazed with the kind of anger only produced by fear. Tom was naked again and he Harry had been naked since the bath yesterday. The man's body was pressed up against him with a full erection that sickened Harry deeply.

" Nope." Tom said lightly. " Every good relationship needs punishment." Tom said, still running his hands through Harry's hair. " And what better way to deliver punishment with pleasure?" Harry's eyes widened fearfully and he struggled futilely against the stronger man. That was when he realized that his hands were handcuffed to the bed again." Oh stop struggling. You know you'll be begging me for more, later." Tom said with a seductive grin. He forcefully parted Harry's legs, kneeling between them.

" Don't do this." Harry whispered.

" Hm . . ." Was the only answer Tom gave. He had coated his hardened length with a lubricant he had with him, not even bothering with Harry.

" Don't!" Harry said loudly when Tom grabbed his legs and pulled them on to his shoulders before leaning down to look into Harry's face. Harry stared at him with wide eyes, feeling short of breath with his legs pushed up against his chest and Tom poking at his unprepared entrance. Tears welled up in his eyes and his heart pounded in his head painfully at the prospect of what was about to happen. " Please don't do this." Harry whispered pathetically.

" I own you, therefore I can do what I want to you." Tom said darkly. With one thrust he buried himself deep inside of the screaming boy. He let out a low moan of pleasure before moving with quick, hard thrusts that went deep each time. With each thrust Tom brought more tears to Harry's eyes and more screams as he was forcefully taken. 

Narcissa yelled from her room, banging on the door as if she were trying to knock it down. If she could have, she would've. She knew in her heart what Tom was doing and had prayed that Tom wouldn't do that, _anything_ but that. Tears came to her eyes and the helplessness she felt. She sank to the floor, leaning against the door as Harry's screams grew. Now she could only pray that Harry wouldn't give up the hope that someone would come.

It hurt.

It hurt so bloody much and all he could think about was the pain and Tom's pleasure filled eyes and what he felt was his ultimate betrayal to Draco. How could he have any hope after this?

" I have a terribly feeling." Draco said at lunch, setting down his fork. The Potters, Evans, Grangers, Sirius, Remus, and Ron (he never stayed to long.) looked at him strangely.

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know. I just have this terribly feeling that something's wrong." He said quietly.

" Don't worry, They're going to get Harry. They said they had people hacking the codes to get to the top. I'm sure everything's going fine." Ron said optimistically. He had been filled in on the situation when he came over. 

" But everything doesn't feel fine." He said, getting up.

" Where are you going?" James asked.

" I'm not going to sit here waiting. I'm going down there. When they get Harry, I want to be the one he sees not some other guy." He said as he headed for the door. Everyone looked at each other before scrambling out of their seats to get in their cars. Draco had a pretty damn good point.

A/N: * hides behind a brick wall * er, yeah. See I decided to leave the rescue for the next chapter, other wise, I'm sure that chapter would have been shorter. This chapter was pretty much a whole bunch of torture, I realize but after reading so many dark fics on FF.Net, I got into this evil mood and this is one of the reasons why the chapter ended as it did. I hope you all don't hate me too much, which is why I'll be writing another much lighter fic for those who find this cruel and evil. Hehe. Don't know when that'll be up though. Anyhoo. I hope this didn't suck too much and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

(Sorry if this sucks, I finally realized that I have issues with the number 12. It's a curse. I ended up putting an original story on hold because I can never write the 12th chapter to it! And now I'm rewriting it. Le sigh)

Oh yeah, White roses symbolize Innocence and Coral roses symbolize desire. Heee. Just incase you were wondering why I picked those color roses instead of Red. (In case none of you know, coral is like a beige, peach color. Thanks to Chibi Izzum for that.)


	13. A Loss of Life, a Birth fo Life and Reco...

A/n: and finally, we have reached the last chapter. Almost no changes, only small ones.

****

Kishori: I'm a sad person. I'm good at writing sad stuff. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Mmboo1

Lucile: are you schizophrenic? Anyhoo thanks for reviewing! 

****

Slytherin: You know, I took one of those online quizzes, the types that tell you what you were in your past lives and stuff (one said I was a guppy -_-;) but this other one said I was a muse and after a few people have told me that I've inspired them to write or draw or something, I'm starting to think that maybe those things aren't hoaxes . . .then again, It could all be a mere coincidence. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I look forward to reading it, send me it! (Or give me your penname)

****

Twilight's Nightingale: I like _reading_ that type of stuff. There's just something about the main character (or hot character that you're obsessed with.) getting hurt, used and abused. Then again, it's only fanfiction, if it happened for real, I'd be mortified. And FF.Net better not take this down or I _swear_ I'll sue them for false advertisement or something (Unleash your imagination and free your _soul_ my ass. Bloody bunch of hypocrites. They need to stop being pansies.) . . .Anyhoo. Thanks for reviewing!

****

OcrimzinhorizonO

Kitteh

Tina: lol.

****

Phoenixelemental: who said it was funny? Oh well, I have a tendency to make things funny when I try to be serious. That sucks ass. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Immortal Memories: Well . . .not very easily, I'll tell you.

****

Yxonomei: Tom waited as long because _I_ did, of course. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

****

Dragon: Too tell you the truth, I like Cliché sometimes. Most of the time, I _know_ people get tired of seeing the same damn things over and over, like all those freakin' Harry turns into a girl fics but I wrote it the way I wanted to and I won't change it because I'm a stubborn prat. I'm sorry that seen bothered you, things like that usually bother me because I know that's not how it's suppose to be but I'm not changing it. Too lazy and besides, this _is_ Tom Riddle we're talking about. Thanks for reviewing and don't worry, writing keeps me from actively being violent * smiles sweetly *

****

Queen Slash: They _aren't_ instantly better. I just never elaborated, really. Jake's arm is still in a sling and all wrapped up, Draco's still hurt, in pain and all that but when you're so worried about your brother or boyfriend, sure you could ignore your own minor pain for a while right? Anyhoo thanks for reviewing.

****

Foreverpotter: Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Blu-extasy: thanks for reviewing

****

Ningchan

Tammy14

Guardian of Dreams

Ashes7: Just this last chapter and then we go to the sequel! And thanks for reviewing.

****

Vicki: well that's what I want you to do. Jump through that screen and kill that bastard! MWUAHAHAHAH--- . . .yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Cuteandnice: You're welcome and thanks for reviewing!

****

Fan

Ddz008: Well I'm glad you, and a few others, are mature enough to realize why the rape is in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

GaBrIeLa2: I _had_ more when I first posted it, over 800 but I'm satisfied with my almost 300. It's more than I've ever gotten in my life! Thanks for reviewing and don't be jealous. I'm gonna go all motherly on you and say, learn from your experiences, read other peoples work but _don't_ copy and start out small before slowly building up to something great, as I'm sure you'll do one day. Oh and listen to classical music, it makes you feel smart * grins * 

****

Mr. Hyde: uh, there's still this chapter . . .anyhoo, thanks for reviewing.

****

Ariesgirl: Aw, don't worry, no restraining orders. I'd let my attack cat get you. * Big black ball of fluff glares evilly at Ariesgirl. * He's quite intimidating when he wants to be . . . anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

****

Tenshi5: I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Jelly-bean5: O.o

****

Cherrygal3: Harry won't . . .er REALLY suffer. I'll try to get to the romance in the sequel but it won't be just between Harry and Draco anymore. I might just add some Sirius/Remus and some James/ Lily. Who knows! Tu Hablas Espanol? No me digas! Tu lo Hablas muy bien? Yo en Espanol tres. es muy facil. . . . * Laughs nervously * _way_ too much Spanish for me. Yaoi . . .I haven't read any of that in a while. Do you like Digimon? There was this story I absolutely adored between Yamato/Daisuke (I hate their American names) I can send to the link if you want. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Draco-Lover1: don't cry! This chapter ends great and you won't have to cry! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Kristen: Er . . .I think I'll pass on the kiss. Affection scares me.

****

Lotrfan55345: I'm re-posting because someone reported my story for some odd reason. Most unfortunate, really. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Happy-evo7: Lol, I can see that happening! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Ruby-san

Kiara Renee

****

Alym: Actually, this is the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

****

FallenPhoenix721

Ssjgoddesschico

2 lazy 2 sign in

TanisaFyre

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Thanks for re-reviewing, you're awesome.

****

RaNdOm Hp FaN

Sorry if I missed anyone. Now on to the last chapter, behold! * Curtain opens *

Some Kind of Feeling

Chapter 13: A loss of Life, a Birth of Life, and Reconstruction of a life together.

~*_*~

The London sky had been fairly clear when Draco drove in (everyone else in other cars behind him.) but now it was dark with rain starting to fall and winds that acted like they wanted the cars to tip over and the buildings to collapse. They didn't doubt that it would start pouring rain soon. Ron and Hermione were in his car with him, Hermione in the front and Ron in the back. They remained silent, keeping their thoughts and their worries to themselves. They felt that Draco, who was looking murderous in his thoughts, wanted the silence. 

Draco kept clenching the steering wheel tightly. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding like a jackhammer in his chest or the horrifying thoughts that kept entering his head of what else Tom had done to his china rose but with each thought that passed, he grew angrier. 

Ron watched Draco's violently angry expression in the rearview mirror and knew that Tom had no chance of living. He used to think that homosexuals were only in it for the shagging. Then he saw Draco and Harry interact with each other and he knew it wasn't always about the shagging. They were truly, madly and deeply in love. He prayed that Harry would be all right. Though he didn't know Harry as well as Hermione or Draco did, he _did _know him well enough to be genuinely afraid for him. Harry was a true friend, one who had given him a chance to be a better person. He didn't know what he'd do if Harry didn't make it out of there alive and in one piece, mentally and physically.

Hermione was already crying. She didn't have enough energy to be as pissed as Draco was. She was too worried about her first and best friend ever. Harry had always been there for her, _always_. When bullies would pick her on, even though he was no bigger than she was, he'd stick up for her and earn a few bruises now and then. After all the goodness Harry had done in is life, this was how he was rewarded. To be kidnapped by some sick freak. She began praying with all her being for him to be all right. She didn't know how she could live if he wasn't.

Upon arriving at the Malfoy Inc. Building, there was no room to park anywhere. Police officers were guiding cars along another route since the road in front of the Malfoy building was practically cluttered with news reporters, ambulance and police cars. Draco growled and swerved onto the sidewalk. He didn't have the patience for this.

" Are you sure you should park there?" Ron asked as they hopped out of the car. 

" I don't give a rat's ass." Was his only reply. They jogged into the building, ignoring the rain that now fell upon them and were greeted by several officers running around, trying to clear the first floor of the building. One of the elevators, the one Draco had checked himself, had one man in it, trying to crack the code which wouldn't take much longer. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been pacing in front of the elevator noticed them and walked over.

" Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Kingsley asked. " I told you--"

" Right now, I don't give a damn about what you said." Draco hissed. " My boyfriend is up there and I'm going to be there when you take that sick _fuck_ down if I have to climb the bloody side of the building." He said vehemently. Shacklebolt raised an amused eyebrow. The other two nodded in agreement but wore completely serious masks on their face.

" Alright, Mr. Malfoy." Was all he said.

" Sir we got it!" Yelled one of the men.

" Lets go. We'll bring Mr. Malfoy with us but we're not sure if Lucius or any of his men are up there so we need all the space we can get." He said, going to the elevator. Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

" Draco, I don't care what you have to do just bring Harry back alive."

" Don't kill yourself either, Draco. I want to see _both_ of you back here." Ron added seriously. 

" I'll do anything to get him Back, Ron, even if I die in the process." Draco said grimly. The rest of the Potter family came running into the building just as Shacklebolt, Draco and a couple of other armed men piled into the elevator where they'd be taken to 'hell'.

~*_*~

" You're so tight." Tom moaned, ignoring the pleas and the tears his harsh ministrations caused. The pain was worse than what Harry could have ever imagined. It wasn't like the tender love he and Draco had. This was fucking and he felt like he was falling apart from the inside out. " And you're all mine." He growled, biting into Harry's shoulder causing another screeching sob. As Tom neared his climax, he reached between their bodies to guide Harry into his own. He timed it so they both released at the same moment. Afterwards, Tom collapsed upon the teen, letting Harry's legs fall off of his shoulders, to catch his breath a moment, holding the hysterical teen close and completely ignoring the sobs and the shaking. They seemed to comfort him.

After a minute or so, Tom pulled his semen and bloodstained member out of the teen and hopped off the bed. Harry wished he could pull himself into a ball or do anything but he was handcuffed and laid out on the bed like a prize, much to his disgrace. Tom grabbed his boxers off of the floor and pulled them on and a pair of black track pants. Before gathering the clothes he had brought for Harry and pulling them on him. 

" You'll catch a cold." Tom murmured, putting a pair of white boxers on the teen. Harry didn't even look at him or struggle when he un-cuffed him to put a white, button up long-sleeved shirt on him. " We don't have time to clean up, my love." Tom murmured. " I got a call from Avery. It seems as if they _have_ found us." Tom muttered, clearly not happy. A tiny spark returned to the dulled green eyes. " So we should leave now. Narcissa is only extra baggage. We'll leave her here." Tom said, pulling Harry off of the bed. " But first I need to gather some things, like more clothing." He said. He put the manacle back on Harry's leg before starting to the door.

__

Ding.

He froze. " Shit." He cursed. He turned back to Harry and yanked him to his chest (Harry's back to his chest.) " They're here early. " He hissed, tightening his shaking arms around Harry who had blood running down his thighs. It hurt when Tom yanked him from the bed. He was so sore but he had hope now. 

Tom frantically looked around for a moment before dragging him over to a desk in the corner. He opened the drawer with a key stuck under the desk with tape and pulled out a gun. He dragged Harry back over to the spot by the window where he had a perfect view of the men entering the flat. The wind rattled the window behind them, viciously.

The men piled out of the elevator, guns pointed ahead and eyes searching. Draco was the last one out. Shacklebolt refused to let him go yelling out into the apartment like he wanted to. He had two officers in front of him, guarding him. He tried to ignore them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop him when he saw Harry. He'd do anything to get him back. He spotted a chain, linked to a wall. It trailed into a room and was moving slightly. His heart sped up.

" Shacklebolt." Draco whispered furiously. " In there." He nodded towards the door. The black man nodded sharply and motioned for several of his men to follow him. They silently made their way towards the door, Draco along with them. About a foot away from the door, they scattered as several shot went off, most flying through the open door and only a few hitting the door. Draco dropped to the floor, his injured side stinging painfully, but kept his eyes on the door, which bounced off the chain and opened wider. 

" Go the _fuck_ away! He's mine!" Tom screeched angrily. Draco growled when Harry winced from the tight grip Tom had him in.

He had the perfect view of his lover and Riddle and what he saw made his blood boil. He was sure his face was beat red from the fierce loathing he felt for Riddle. Harry was being held against Riddle who held the gun in his other, shaking hand. Harry only wore a shirt and boxers and he could see bloodstains on the boxers and blood running down the teen's legs. His silver/blue eyes met Harry's dulled emerald ones and in that moment Draco knew what it was like to truly hate another being. To wish ultimate pain and suffering upon that person for all eternity. 

Draco saw red.

He rolled out of Tom's line of sight and stole a gun from one of the men who had gotten shot in the arm.

" Malfoy, what the hell are you doing!?" Shacklebolt hissed from the wall beside the door, his back against it.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco muttered. His father thought it would have been a good idea if he knew how to handle a gun and had taught him how. He didn't have perfect aim but he was damn near good with a gun and right now was one of those moments when he was proud of that. He could only hope he would be able to pull this off without shooting Harry in the process. He took a few breaths before jumping out in Tom's line of sight, gun pointed at Tom. Harry went completely still and Draco quickly pulled the trigger before Tom could react.

The bullet hit Tom in the shoulder, causing his grip on Harry to loosen. Harry elbowed Tom in the stomach and tried to run but Tom's grip only tightened fiercely. Draco glared at Riddle and shot the man in the hand, causing him to drop his gun, which on impact with the ground shot once at the rattling window. Tom still didn't release him. Harry was fighting back now, as much as his tired self could. Draco had come for him, his love still cared. Draco gritted his teeth and took a mighty chance. Tom was trying to reach his gun and he had a clear shot. Draco pulled the trigger again and this time the bullet hit him in the head. The impact caused his head to bang off of the window. 

Draco shot again.

This one missed but it hit the window, causing a crack to appear which lengthened because of the harsh winds.

" Holy shit!" Draco cursed in disbelief. Tom was _still_ moving. It was like something out of a horror movie. Tom reached his gun and unsteadily pointed it at Draco.

" No!" Harry pushed the gun towards the ceiling where it shot off once. The gun was soon pointed at the window where it let off a series of shots. Tom roared and threw Harry off of him. He unsteadily pointed the gun at Draco a wild look in his dulling eyes, blood running down the side of his head and off his hand and shoulder. Draco didn't even waste time, he shot Tom till the rest of the bullets in the gun were gone and Tom wasn't moving any more. 

Shacklebolt stood in the doorway, his gun lowered. It didn't look like Tom would be moving anytime soon. The only sounds left was of the winds howling outside and Narcissa's banging from the room down the hall. Harry was shaking over on the floor away from Tom's body.

" Fletcher please go and retrieve Mrs. Malfoy." Kingsley ordered quietly.

Harry's eyes stared at Tom's dead body with morbid fascination. He had never seen someone die before and he had never felt so happy to see someone die. Suddenly, as if to assure that Tom would never be able to come back, the window groaned and rattled harshly from the wind and cracked even more. It suddenly broke startling everyone. Draco's eyes lazily moved from Tom to what was clutched in his other hand. His eyes widened in horror and a scream left his mouth.

Tom fell out the window, the chain clutched in his hand.

Draco dove for Harry, throwing the gun away. Harry was being dragged out the window. Draco scrambled for Harry and grabbed his hand; nearly being pulled out the window himself. His top half was out the window, scrapping against little pieces of glass still stuck in the frame, while Harry was all the way out, dangling helplessly. The terrified look on Harry's face grew and tears spilled from his eyes as he pleaded for Draco to save him. Tom was somehow still clutching the chain, even in his death.

" Hold on!" He heard Shacklebolt yell over the rain and wind. He felt hands grabbing him and trying to help him pull Harry up. His grip was slipping. They needed to hurry. Harry gripped him tightly as he was slowly pulled up with the help of the men. 

" Thank god." Draco whispered when Harry was finally in. Only Tom's hand was on the window ledge, still gripping the chain tightly. That was when the broken glass from the top of the window fell. Harry and nearly everyone in the room flinched violently and fought the urge to vomit.

Afterwards, Harry continued to stare at the spot in which Tom had once inhabited now only his severed hand lay, still clutching the chain that had snagged on a shard of glass. The wind was biting as it whipped against his face and he and Draco began to shiver from the cold. Some of the sketches of him had fluttered out of the broken window, twirling in the harsh wind before making there descend to the ground. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood through him. He had been stuck in this hellhole for what seemed like a lifetime. He had been abused and used in some kind of mockery of love and now it was over. Tom was gone. 

Harry jumped slightly when he felt Draco place a kiss on the top of his head. He could feel Draco tense slightly and felt stupid for flinching. It was only Draco, the man he was in love with. 

" It'll be okay, Harry." Draco whispered. It slightly hurt him that Harry had flinched at his kiss but he quelled it. With what Harry had been through, he had every right to be afraid of touch but he'd do everything in his power to help Harry learn to love it again. " It'll all be okay." Draco said. Harry started to shake with sobs, the whole situation starting to catch up with him.

" Draco, lets bring him into the living room and get that thing off of his leg." Shacklebolt said over the wind. Draco nodded and gently helped Harry to his feet. The smaller boy was shaking badly and Draco had to practically hold him up. They had someone pick the lock on the manacle and get rid of the severed hand before guiding them over to the elevator. Before they got even halfway there, Narcissa who, as soon as her door opened, ran out.

She ran over to her son and his boyfriend before pulling them to her in a giant hug, tears of relief escaping her eyes. Harry clung to her, just as much as he clung to Draco, still crying. He'd have bawled his eyes out in _anyone_'_s_ shirt at the moment. Even Draco had tears running down his flushed face.

" I told you Harry." Narcissa said soothingly, running a hand through Harry's hair. " It's going to be okay now." She whispered gently.

~*_*~

Shacklebolt and his team stayed behind in the apartment after Harry, Draco and Narcissa left. He had some men blocking up the window at the moment. Until then, he looked around the apartment. He checked the answering machine tape and found that Tom had spoken to Lucius, someone named Avery, and a private doctor. 

" Hey, Kingsley!" Someone called from the room. He walked into the room, finally able to get a decent view of the dubbed, 'pit of hell' that the poor boy had to stay in. " This guy was right mad, he was!" Fletcher exclaimed, looking at the walls. He sneered in disgust at all of the sketches, photographs and paintings of the boy. It was sickening to see that a man would go through such measures for a young boy, to take him from his family and rob him of everything he had. His eyes fell on the bed, which had blood and semen staining its sheets. He felt himself grow hot with anger. He had hoped and prayed to God that that man would do _anything_ but rape Harry. 

' If only we'd have been quicker.' He though grimly.

" Alright, these can be used as evidence." He muttered. Fletcher snorted.

" What for? That Riddle bloke's gone, nothing left but a hand."

" A damn good thing too, I'd have killed him myself." Kingsley growled. " Just do as I say, will you?" 

" Yessir!" 

Kingsley would probably be happy to say that his job was done, that Riddle was dead and Harry was safe but he knew his job wasn't over yet. There were still a couple more bastards out there to get especially the head bastard, Lucius Malfoy.

~*_*~

Lucius Malfoy sat calmly in his private jet plane; heading for one of his out of country safe houses. It took a lot of sneaking; threats and bribing just to get to where he was now. It seemed as if even his allies were happy to get rid of him. It pissed him off that they would _dare_ do this to him. But what could he expect from people he never trusted in the first place?

No matter.

Things _could_ be worse. He could be dead or in prison getting buggered by some oversized heathen. For now he'd just have to stay out of Europe and possibly anywhere he could be recognized. That wasn't all that hard to do.

He swirled his fine wine in his glass around, looking out of the window of his private jet. His face was a calm mask of serenity though his icy blue eyes betrayed his peaceful, relaxed look. They were stone hard with hatred and fury. Had he been an actively violent man, he'd have been throwing things and screaming bloody murder. Since he wasn't, all that showed was his hard eyes, harboring such loathing for not only Harry Potter and his godforsaken family but also his own son. That brat had betrayed him and their name and therefore needed to be eliminated, and by God he'd _have_ his vengeance.

~*_*~

Harry had been in the hospital for a couple of days now. He needed stitches for the lightning bolt shaped wound on his head and needed to disinfect it. They checked over the other one on the back of his head as well. They were most concerned about the rape though. They didn't know how it was affecting him mentally since he refused to talk to anyone. He mostly just slept fitfully and stared off into space. 

While everyone was relieved that he was away from the late Tom Riddle, they were anxious and heartbroken because the Harry they got back was not the Harry they knew just a bit over a week ago. Lily couldn't stop crying because her baby wouldn't talk to her. James was devastated that his son flinched away any time he got close, as were most of males of the family. The doctor told them that it was only a reaction to his trauma and that, over a period of time, he would get out of that, hopefully.

Draco was devastated. He felt completely helpless at the moment. He and Harry were having a great relationship that was going on superbly and then it all just went to hell. Despite how many times Harry flinched as he sat in the chair by the hospital bed, he stayed with the boy. Even though it hurt when Harry did that, he told himself that it wasn't Harry's fault. It was Riddle's and his fathers.

' _Lucius_ is _not_ my father anymore.' He told himself angrily. Harry was currently curled up in the bed sleeping with a frown on his face. Draco had never seen a frown when the boy was asleep. There was always a contented smile on his beautiful face. It was one of the things that Draco had fallen in love with. That smile was like the light from heaven to him. 

" Draco?" For the first time in about an hour, Draco took his eyes away from Harry's sleeping form. Hermione was standing next to his chair, for once with dry but red eyes. " Are you okay?" She asked.

" No, Herm." He said truthfully and tiredly. There was an odd period of silence after that. " I just want him to be okay." Draco whispered, startling Hermione. " I hate seeing him in this hospital bed, pale and withdrawn. When he's awake, he flinches away from me like I'm a disease and it _hurts_!" He said brokenly. " I want to be able to hold him and comfort him. I want to make his pain go away so that he can smile again, like he use to." By now he had tears streaming down his cheeks. " Dammit, it's not _fair_." He seethed. " It's not FAIR!" He yelled. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around him and let him cry, shushing him. Harry flinched in his sleep, whimpering slightly before turning his back to Draco. This caused Draco to cry even more.

" It'll be okay, Draco. Harry will be okay." She assured him, letting her own tears fall.

" Will it? Will _he_?" 

Truthfully, Hermione hadn't a clue.

~*_*~

Harry sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. He had gotten home two days ago and hadn't slept a wink. While in the hospital, he was plagued by nightmares of Riddle and he refused to sleep anymore. He rarely stayed in his room, knowing that Tom had once been in there and had watched him. He always stayed in the guestroom now and only went into his own room to get clothes.

He and his mother had a talk a while ago about whether he'd be going back to school or not. She wanted him to be home schooled until she thought he was ready to be surrounded by people. He immediately agreed with her. Just the thought of walking down those halls, having people staring at him and knowing why he hadn't been in school, what he went through and _lived_ through was enough to make him nauseous. Fortunately, the press didn't know the specifics but it would still be unbearable. 

He knew he would be able to deal with home schooling and maybe even the eager and rude reporters that hung outside of the house, trying to get the inside story on the whole kidnapping. He _didn't_ think he could deal with his father trying to be his psychologist. He had already yelled at him twice about it and felt incredibly guilty about it. He knew his father was only trying to help but he didn't want his help. 

' I can deal with this on my own.' He thought stubbornly. Though deep inside he knew he couldn't. No one could. Besides his father, he was feeling rather angry towards himself. Draco had stopped by more than once and more than once, Harry had hurt the blondes feelings, albeit unintentionally. He couldn't help but shy away from Draco's kind touches and even yell occasionally. He expected Draco's touches to be rough and flashes of violet eyes passed through his head whenever a man got too close. He hated himself for it. He _knew_ in his heart that Draco would _never_ hurt him _ever_ but his mind thought otherwise and because his heart could only feel and not think, his mind overruled.

He had tried to get over it as much as he possibly could but it was hopeless and he knew it was hurting everyone. This fact hurt him far worse than what Tom could have ever done. 

A soft knock sounded on the guest bedroom door. He uttered a quiet " come in.", his back against the headboard of the bed and his knees drawn up to his chest. This was a familiar protective gesture he had taken up as of late. The door opened to reveal Draco, looking slightly paler with evident shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. Harry couldn't help but feel that this was because of him.

" Hi." Harry muttered. Draco walked into the room, leaving the door open, and gently sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes flickered with pain when Harry stiffened slightly but it was well concealed. Harry mentally smacked himself.

" How are you?" Draco asked tentatively. 

" Ok." Was his reply. " And you? You look like you need some sleep." Draco did a sort of half smile.

" I can't sleep when I know you're not sleeping." He said, voice laced with sadness. 

" I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

" You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry." Draco told him firmly. Harry flinched the tiniest bit.

" Yes I do." Harry said. " I'm making you worried and you're loosing sleep over it. The same with everyone else." Harry said sadly. " It's my fault."

" You're _not_ at fault." Draco said. " We don't blame you and never will. We blame _Riddle_ and you should too." Harry's only reply was to sigh. " So . . .your mom told me you'll be home schooled for a while."

" Yeah." Harry said. " I don't want everyone at school looking at me with pity and all that." He told the blonde. Draco nodded in understanding. 

" Do you think you'll go back at all?" Draco asked. 

" Yes . . .do you think I'll ever be okay?" Harry asked meekly. He didn't know where that question came from. He certainly hadn't planned on asking it. Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure on what to say. It was an unexpected question and he wasn't prepared for it.

" Well . . ." He started. " It depends on if you _want_ to get better." Draco told him. " You're withdrawing from your family and friends Harry. All you do is sit in here and brood." He said. " I'm not saying that you should be the same as you were . . .before, though it would be wonderful if you were, but I'm just saying that maybe you should try to push it away. I know what happened will be with you for the rest of your life and that it'd impossible to forget something so life-altering but you can push it from your daily thoughts and try to live with it." Draco said.

" How do you except me to live with it, Draco?" Harry said in disbelief. " I can't just _live_ with it and be better! Draco, I feel _dirty_ and, and _used_. I can't even hug my own father because I keep seeing Riddle. Just being near you makes me shaky and scared and I _hate_ it!" He said, tears coming to his eyes. Draco was trying to fight back tears as well. He didn't know he made Harry feel that way. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes tiredly before wiping away his tears. " Believe me, Draco." Harry whispered after a few minutes. " I want to get better. I want to be able to kiss you again." He said brokenly.

" I can wait, Harry. For as long as you need me to." Draco said sincerely. Harry nodded gratefully.

" I'm lucky to have you, Draco. You're way too good to me." Harry said, looking at the slightly smiling blonde.

" No one's luckier than me. You're the best person another could have, no." He said, stopping Harry from putting himself down again. " Don't even say it. You _are_. You're the best friend, lover, brother, son, grandson, godson, nephew, cousin, and person ever." He grinned. Harry gave his own smile, the first one in a long time.

" Thank you, Draco." Harry said. " Do . . .I want to go see Hermione." He said hesitantly. " Will you come with me?" He asked in a small voice.

" Of course." Draco said.

Draco waited outside of the guestroom for Harry to get dressed. Harry walked out in denim jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. While it was getting warmer, it tended to be pretty chilly in the mornings. They met Lily who was just coming in the door.

" Good morning, Draco, Hey baby." She said, pulling Harry into a hug. She kissed him on the forehead before letting go.

" Morning, mum." He said. " We're going to go see Hermione, is that okay?" He asked. Lily looked like she wanted to argue about him going somewhere but then she was pleased that Harry actually wanted to be somewhere besides the guestroom.

" Well . . .okay but if you see any of them reporters, stay in Hermione's house, okay?" She said hesitantly.

" Okay, bye." The walk to Hermione's house was spent in silence. Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye and noticed how Harry was extremely tense. He could guess that Harry felt exposed and was nervous. 

Upon reaching Hermione's house, they were aware of yelling coming from the backyard. They both shared worried looks. They knew it couldn't have been her parents. Those two were practically the perfect couple. As they got closer, they recognized one of the voices as Hermione's. The other was vaguely recognizable. The raised voices caused Harry to flinch slightly but he and Draco continued to the back of the house. 

" . . .Can't believe you!" they heard Hermione yell. " He's my _best_ friend who has just been through something none of us can comprehend and you've got the audacity to tell me I've been spending too much time with him!?" They peeked around the corner of the house to see Hermione, red with anger, glaring up and an equally angry Viktor.

" Vell it is truth!" Viktor exclaimed. " You are suppose to spend time vit me too. I am your boyfriend."

" That may be so Viktor but if you continue like this, you _won't _be any longer." She told him. He looked thoroughly shocked by this.

" Vat?" 

" You heard me. I thought you'd understand how important Harry is to me. He's like the brother I never had and I love him! He's always been there for me and now I'm going to be there for him. If you're going to try and interfere with my relationships with my friends and family then I guess I was wrong about you, Viktor. You're just like every other male out there." She said with a slightly sad tone.

" I see." Viktor said quietly. 

" I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Hermione sighed. Viktor nodded.

" I guess I vill be going now . . .see you around some time." He said with a tiny smile. Viktor slowly left, going around the opposite side of the house from where the two boys were eavesdropping. Harry sighed sadly, thinking that he had once again messed something up.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the boy to jump. Draco gave him an apologetic glance. " Harry, please don't blame yourself for this either." Draco said. He noticed the guilty look on Harry's face. He was getting fed up with Harry blaming himself for everything. " Because it's _not_ your fault."

" Whatever." Harry said, shrugging off Draco's hand. Draco sighed heavily.

" What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, finally noticing them, slightly hidden around the corner of the house. They walked over to her with apologetic looks in their eyes.

" We didn't mean to eavesdrop." Harry said quietly. " You two were pretty loud though." Hermione blushed in embarrassment. 

" It's okay. I probably would have told you anyway." She said. " It was an ok first relationship." She shrugged. " But he was just a bit too needy, I guess. He wanted me to spend _all_ my free time with him but I need to be there for you." She said, looking at Harry. Harry looked away from her gaze. She placed a hand on his arm. " What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

" Nothing." Harry lied.

" He feels guilty." Draco said. He ignored the glare sent his way boy the other teen.

" What? Why?" Hermione asked.

" Because!" He exclaimed. " Everything seems to be falling apart, 'Mione. My family never laughs anymore. Do you know how it feels when your Godfather and dad, who are _always_ laughing and joking, suddenly seem their age for once? And because they're all worried about me, Draco too, they rarely sleep anymore! And because of _me_ you lost your boyfriend." Harry said. " If I had just _told_ someone about Tom before then_ none_ of this would have happened. Everyone would still be laughing and you'd still be with Viktor, Draco and me would still have the perfect relationship and everything would be bloody _fine_!" He finished in a yell, angry tears streaming down his flushed face.

" Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered, pulling the boy into a comforting hug. Harry clung to her, crying in her shoulder. Draco stood in front of them awkwardly. He wanted to be comforting Harry as well but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Not now, not while Harry was still so emotionally scarred. " We'll have to have a long talk about this." She told them. " Let's go to my room, okay?" Harry nodded.

~*_*~

At school, Draco, Hermione and Ron were all being badgered by the students, wanting to know about Harry and whether he was okay. Some people, they were surprised to find out, were genuinely worried about him. Others, just wanted to know for the sake of knowing, like Parvati Patil. 

The three were quietly eating lunch one day when several students approached them. One of them was Dean Thomas.

" Um . . .Hermione?" Dean said hesitantly.

" Yes?" She said slowly.

" Do you think you could tell Harry that we wish him well." Several of the other students, Neville, Seamus, and Lavender Brown nodded their heads with apologetic looks in their eyes." . . .And give him this." He handed her a framed sketch of Her, Draco and Harry, laughing about something at lunch. It was probably drawn sometime in November. She looked pretty shocked at this. Dean fidgeted nervously until Hermione broke out in a grin.

" I'll do that. Thanks Dean, that's really sweet of you." She said, getting up to give him a hug. Ron narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't say anything. 

" I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal about Potty." Pansy said loudly, standing behind them. Draco stood from his seat slowly and glared ice at the pug-faced girl. " I mean, it's not like he's _important_. He probably _loved_ spending time with Tom, getting shagged into the sheets and--" A resounding slap was heard throughout the cafeteria, quieting the chatter. " A--How _dare_ you!" Pansy screeched, clutching her reddening cheek. Hermione glowered at her.

" How dare _you_, you awful whore!" Hermione yelled, her frizzy hair gave the impression that it was rising like that of an angry cat. " Never talk about Harry in such a way again! He's more than you'll ever be. If I ever hear you talking bad about him again, you'll need a new face, though I'm sure it'll do the horrible one you have now some good." She said dryly. Pansy screeched in anger before stalking out of the cafeteria.

Hermione let out a breath and glared at everyone in the cafeteria who was still staring at her. They all quickly went back to their meals with a new conversation in mind. Maybe, those that were invisible would finally get some recognition.

~*_*~ March 31st.

Harry wasn't any better from a couple weeks ago. The most improvement they got was that he moved back to his room and actually smiled a bit more but it was still rare. He still avoided contact as much as possible, only allowing a few hugs from his mother and grandmothers. He had a violent reaction when His Grandfather Rich hugged him. It was a horrible flashback that had them all scared especially when Harry hid himself in his room for three days afterwards. Eventually he came out though, and apologized to his grandfather for acting that way. Rich would have none of it and said it wasn't his fault. He should have known not to do that.

Aside from that, Harry still had frequent nightmares, leaving him fatigued and pale with dark shadows under his eyes. His father had prescribed him for sleeping pills that did help but he could only take them every three days. They were rather addicting.

Though things weren't back to normal, they were heading in that direction. Draco and Harry's relationship may have seemed to suffer but it hadn't. In fact, it grew stronger. It grew stronger because they pretty much depended on each other. Even though Harry didn't want to hug Draco or kiss him, he liked it when he was just near. He didn't feel pity for him, like the rest of his family (beside his mum.) Draco would never pity him. He was just there, to give him some kind of comfort against the pain ad sorrow. You could say he was Harry's foundation at the moment. The only thing holding him up.

Because of that, Harry wanted to get better for Draco. Sure he wanted to get better for his family and Hermione as well but for Draco the most. Draco, though he had only known him for about 8 months, had become his world. Draco was one of his best friends, he was his boyfriend, he was his confidant, and he was his life. He so desperately wanted to go back to loving Draco like he use to but every time he got close, he'd back off again. 

_Harry and Draco were in his room, trying to hang up a new photo Harry had. His mother had taken it sometime in November. They were out on the cold ground, Harry curled up against Draco's side, looking up at the clear stars and the bright, full moon. The picture was in color and the only reason why they could be seen was because of the brightness of the moon. Somehow, Lily had gotten it at an angle so that they and the stars and moon could be seen. She was truly a gifted photographer._

" I think this has to be my favorite photo." Harry said after they stepped back to look at the new poster sized photo, set in a plain black frame. It was hanging on the wall his bed rested against.

" I agree." Draco said. Harry turned to look at Draco thoughtfully. Draco stared back at him, wondering why the shorter boy was looking at him like that.

" Can I kiss you?" Harry asked, almost shyly. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

" I--if you're sure you're ready." Draco said. Harry didn't say anything. He moved closer to Draco, until they were almost touching, chest to chest. He looked up into Draco's warm blue eyes before slowly moving closer. Draco did the same, slowly moving his hand up to rest on Harry's hip. They're lips touched, sending a shiver down Draco's spine. He missed the feel of Harry and this was perfect. 

It was_ perfect._

Harry jerked back violently though, a wild look in his wide glazed eyes. Draco knew he had had another flashback. He damned Tom for the millionth time and swore that if that bastard had been alive he'd rip him to pieces with his teeth_. After Harry calmed down he sat heavily on his bed and cursed under his breath. Draco sat down next to him._

" This bloody sucks." Harry whispered.

Draco couldn't agree more.

They hadn't tried kissing again. Even hugging Harry had its bad reactions, though not as violent as with Rich. The most violent reaction he got from Harry was jerking out of the hug and harsh breathing. Not the hysterical crying, the yelling, and the hyperventilation that Rich produced. Their relationship was being put to the test, Draco knew that, and though it sucked and it was hard, he could deal with their reconstructing relationship because he was in love.

He was drowning in it.

~*_*~ Still the 31st.

Harry was deep into composing the piece he had been working on since before September when his father burst into the room, startling him severely. He almost knocked over his keyboard.

" Oh, Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to startle you." James said quickly.

" Um, it's okay." He said shakily. " What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the urgent look in his eyes.

" Um, nothing _bad_. It's just that Carmen's kind of having the baby now." He said. Harry's eyes widened. 

" Well then what are we here for!?"

~*_*~

The Potter family, the Evan's family, Hermione, Draco, Sirius and Remus were all waiting outside of the room where Carmen was currently giving birth. Jake was in there with her. It had been an hour or so after they arrived and they were all anxious about the child. After another 30 minutes of intense moments, a child's crying could be heard

" I wonder if it's a girl." Hermione said excitedly.

" I'm a Grandmother!" Lily squealed. James was grinning broadly.

" I'm going to be a _great_ Grandmother!" Rose and Maria said together.

Harry smiled, a thought just entering his head. ' I'm gonna be an Uncle.' Draco noticed this and grinned to himself. He had a feeling this baby would be a good thing for the whole family. 

Jake burst out the room with the biggest grin a man could ever have and couple of twinkling stars in his eyes. Everyone crowded around him, wanting to know its gender, if it was okay and whether Carmen was okay.

" Carmen's fine, just exhausted and so is the baby. It's a girl." The women squealed in delight.

" What's her name?" Harry asked curiously.

" Evelyn Janice Potter." He announced.

" That's such a beautiful name!" Lily cooed. " When can we see them?" he asked.

" Um, I'm not sure. I'll be back!" He hurried back into the room.

" I'm so happy for him." Harry whispered. Draco, who was standing next to him, smiled down at him.

" I know. He's so happy he's got his own little family now." Draco said.

" I'm happy that he's happy." Harry said.

~*_*~

Two months later, in May, everything had pretty much calmed down. The reporters had backed off when Rich threatened to sue them for harassment; Little Eve was healthy and currently spending time with her Grandparents and Uncle Harry. She was a beautiful girl with wild strawberry blonde hair and bright blue/green eyes. The whole family was extremely pleased to see that, while they had little to no progress with Harry (besides Draco and Hermione), Evelyn seemed to keep a smile on Harry's face. He'd be constantly holding her and making her laugh, all the while with a big old grin on his face, something that made Lily cry with joy at seeing her baby smiling again.

" I'm starting to think that baby of yours is a miracle child." Draco said, walking up beside Jake who was sitting out on the steps in front of the house. Jake looked up at him.

" Why do you say that?" He asked. Draco sat down next to Jake and let out a small sigh.

" Well, for one, I've never seen Harry smile that much. Not since then at least." He explained. 

" In that case, I'll have to agree with you." Jake said. " He's doing well though, considering. He actually attempted to give me a hug the other day. He flinched something horrible when I hugged him back but at least he's _trying_ to get better." Draco nodded in agreement.

" Anyone else would probably be on the brink of suicide after something like that." Draco said quietly. " But not him. He's too strong to let it completely consume him. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much." Draco said.

" You know . . .Harry's real lucky to have someone like you, you know?" Jake told him. " Are you sure you're a Malfoy?" Draco grinned.

" As much as I hate to admit it, I am. Though when Mother figures out how to divorce Lucius, I'll be Draco Black." He wrinkled his nose. " That doesn't even sound right." Jake laughed.

" I don't know why I ever judged you so quickly."

" A Potter trait I believe." Jake rolled his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence. The only sounds were of the cool wind blowing and of Baby Evelyn giggling in the other room, soon followed by the heavenly laughter of Harry's. Draco felt his heart flutter, much like it did the first time he made eye contact with Harry.

" I missed that." He said to himself.

" Missed what?" Jake asked.

" His laugh." Draco replied. " As corny as it sounds, it's like music to my ears." He said. " God, I'm in love with him." He breathed. Jake smiled a little.

" So . . .How did you know you loved him?" Jake asked. He never did figure out why.

Draco was silent for a while. There were so many moments when he should have known he was in love, like their first date or maybe it was before that. Maybe it was the first day he met him but he didn't really believe in love at first sight. That could be considered as physical attraction, which didn't exactly make up the whole relationship. Sure he had a physical attraction to Harry but when the both of them actually got to talk . . .Draco was sure he had started to fall in love then.

" I--I don't how to explain it really." Draco began. " At first, it was just this strong physical attraction to him. His eyes _bore_ into me and it made me shiver with delight to have something so beautiful looking at me. When we talked, I paid rapt attention to his voice, his movements, the blush in his cheeks, his breathing. Sometimes I felt as if I could actually hear his heart beating. There's something about Harry that just gives me this intense _feeling_ of love and happiness. He makes my heart burst and my mind go numb, he makes my skin tingle and my palms sweating. It's like . . .an _orgasm_ every time I see him." Jake chuckled a bit. " This . . .this _feeling_ makes me go stark raving mad with love every time I'm near him." He said. " And when I felt that for the first time . . . I _knew_ it had to be love. If couldn't be anything less."

" Man," Jake said, amazed at what he had just heard. " That has to be _some_ kind of feeling you got there." 

" Yeah . . ." Draco smiled. " It is, isn't it?"

*~~End~~*

A/n: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and re-reviewed. You all are freakin angels! I know some of you new people thought that the other chapter was the end but that would have been a pretty damn mean cliffhanger and a tasteless one as well. I hope you all have enjoyed this and REVIEW for the last time on this story and go read the sequel, Love Me Back Together. Adios mis amigos y gracias. (Too much Spanish . . .O.o) 

(\__/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")

. ·'´)

¸.·´¸.-') ¸.·*¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´

¸.·´¸.-~-.--» Maximum Poofy

(¸.·


End file.
